Vivre ou Survivre ?
by MJW-JR
Summary: Retour à la case départ. J'avais enfin une vie stable depuis quelques années et maintenant, tout est à refaire. Je suis Bella Swan et je quitte ma ville, mon école et mon ancienne vie pour tout recommencer ailleurs, dans une famille que je ne connais pas.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

**POV BELLA**

Mes parents me détestent. Ils m'ont eu sans le vouloir et pour eux, je suis une gosse erreur, ils me l'ont répété assez souvent comme ça.

Aujourd'hui, ils sont partis faire le tour du monde et il est évidemment hors de question que je les accompagne. Ils m'ont donc envoyés chez leurs amis qui ont accepté de m'accueillir.

Voilà pourquoi je suis arrivé à l'aéroport de Seattle.

Je suis censé aller à l'accueil ou quelqu'un doit m'attendre.

Je m'y suis donc rendu et quelques minutes après, un homme blond d'une trentaine d'années est venu vers moi.

**- Bonjour, tu es Bella ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Je suis Carlisle Cullen. C'est chez moi et ma femme que tu vas habiter. **

**- D'accord. Enchantée Carlisle. **

**- De même Bella. Allez viens, je t'emmène à la maison. **

**- Très bien. **

**- Donnes moi ton sac, je vais le prendre. **

**- C'est gentil Carlisle mais vous n'êtes pas obligé, je peux me débrouiller tout seule. **

**- Je le sais ça Bella mais dis toi bien que dans notre famille, tout le monde s'entre aide, on ne laisse personne derrière nous. Nous ne sommes pas comme tes parents, tu peux nous parler, te confier et nous serrons toujours là pour toi. Plus vite tu le comprendras, plus vite tu pourras reconstruire ta vie.**

**- Comment vous savez ça ?**

**- Tes parents m'ont parlé de toi et de la vie que tu vivais.**

**- Et que vous ont-ils dis ?**

**- Que tu étais dans une école stricte et que tu avais du mal à faire confiance aux autres. **

Je le crois pas, ils ont osé raconter des choses totalement fausses.

**- Vous tenez vraiment à mes parents en tant qu'amis **

**- Oui pourquoi ?**

**- Pour savoir. Vous devriez les voir plus souvent, vous vous rendrez compte de beaucoup de choses. **

**- Que veux tu dire ?**

**- Que mes parents ne sont pas les personnes que vous croyez Carlisle.**

Nous étions maintenant dans le parking de l'aéroport.

**- C'est ma voiture, installes toi. **

**- Merci.**

Je m'installai et Carlisle prit la route très vite ensuite.

**- Nous habitons à Forks, c'est à deux heures d'ici.**

**- D'accord. **

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence et j'en fus heureuse. Je ne voulais pas lui expliquer en quoi il se trompait lourdement sur mes parents.

Deux bonnes heures après, nous sommes arrivé à Forks. Quelques kilomètres après le panneau de bienvenue, Carlisle a tourné sur un chemin en terre bien caché et nous nous sommes enfoncé dans la foret. Quelques mètres plus loin, j'ai découvert une superbe maison immense à deux étages.

**- Te voilà chez toi Bella. **

**- Merci Carlisle. **

Nous sommes descendu de la voiture et Carlisle m'a emmené dans l'immense maison. A peine ai-je mis un pied dans le hall, qu'une femme de moins de trente ans me prit dans ses bras.

**- Bienvenue Bella ! Je suis contente d'enfin faire ta connaissance. **

**- Euh...merci, moi aussi.**

**- Bella, je te présente Esmée, ma femme. **

**- D'accord. Enchantée Esmée. **

**-Viens Bella, je vais te faire visiter a maison et te montrer ta chambre. **

**- D'accord. Je prends mon sac et je vous suis. **

**- Vas-y Bella, je vais l'emmener dans ta chambre. **

**- Carlisle...**

**- Souviens toi de notre discussion de tout à l'heure Bella. **

**- Oui mais... **

**- Il n'y a pas de mais jeune fille. Suis Esmée maintenant. **

**- Très bien. **

Je poussais un soupir et je suivis Esmée.

Ils sont supers gentils mais me mettent mal à l'aise. J'ai plus l'habitude de me débrouiller toute seule.

Je suivis Esmée qui m'a fait d'abord visiter le rez-de-chaussée puis nous sommes monté à l'étage.

**- Alors ici, l'aile droite de la maison est à Rosalie et Emmett. A gauche, c'est à Carlisle et moi. **

**- D'accord. **

**- Allons au deuxième étage. **

**- Je vous suis. **

**- Alors, à droite c'est Jasper et Alice. Toi, tu as ta chambre dans l'aile gauche, avec Edward.**

**- D'accord. Tous vos enfants sont en couple ?**

**- Oui, sauf Edward. Et toi, tu as quelqu'un ?**

**- Euh non. **

**- Je suis sur que tu trouveras quelqu'un très vite. Donc, voici ta chambre. **

Wow, je n'ai jamais vu une chambre pareille.

**- Elle est magnifique. C'est vous qui l'avez décorée ?**

**- Oui, c'est mon métier, je suis décoratrice. **

**- Vous êtes très douée. **

**- Merci. Alors, la porte en face de ta chambre, c'est ton dressing. La porte à côté, c'est la salle de travail, de musique avec un piano, une bibliothèque, des bureaux et des ordinateurs. C'est dans cette pièce que vous pourrez travailler vos cours ou vous détendre et cette pièce est uniquement pour Edward et toi. **

**- Très bien, merci. **

**- Viens, on va rejoindre Carlisle au salon et nous allons t'expliquer comment fonctionne la vie à la maison. **

**- D'accord. **

Nous sommes alors redescendu au salon ou se trouvait déjà Carlisle. Esmée s'installa à ses côtés et je me suis mise en face d'eux. Quelques secondes après, c'est Carlisle qui prit la parole.

**- Tout d'abord Bella, saches que nous sommes heureux de t'accueillir ici. Même si tu n'as pas encore rencontrés nos cinq enfants adoptifs, je suis sur que vous allez vous adorer. **

**- Je l'espère également. **

**- Maintenant, je vais t'expliquer la vie à la maison. Tout d'abord, si nos enfants ne sont pas là, c'est parce qu'ils sont en vacances. Dès que les vacances scolaires arrivent, les enfants partent tous ensemble de leur côté et Esmée et moi allons ailleurs. Nous passons seulement les fêtes de Noël ensemble. Donc, au prochaine vacances, tu partiras avec eux.**

Génial, manquait plus que ça.

**- Ensuite, nous prenons tous nos repas ensemble le soir et le week-end. Le midi, tu mangeras avec les autres à la cafétéria du lycée. Ensuite le soir en semaine, bien sur, interdiction de sortir puis ce que tu auras cours le lendemain. Si tu dois sortir avec des amis, il faudra que tu nous prévienne et que tu gardes ton portable sur toi.**

Et merde.

**- Euh, je ne pense pas que ça va être possible. **

**- Tu n'as pas le choix Bella. C'est une des règles de la maison. **

**- Mais je ne veux pas transgresser vos règles Carlisle, c'est juste que je n'ai pas de portable. **

D'un seul coup je vis de l'étonnement sur leurs traits et dans leurs yeux.

**- Comment ça tu n'as pas de portable ?**

**- Mes parents ne pensaient pas que se soit une bonne idée et dans l'école ou j'étais, je n'en avais pas besoin.**

**- Ou étais tu ?**

Et re-merde. Je ne veux pas en parler.

**- Excusez moi mais je préfèrerais ne pas en parler. **

**- Bella, tu sais que tu peux parler, nous sommes là pour toi. **

**- Je sais oui. **

**- Et si tu as un problème de santé, viens me voir. Je suis médecin et je pourrais t'aider. **

**- D'accord. Merci. **

**- Alors, les enfants rentrent dans une semaine donc pour l'instant, tu resteras avec nous. Maintenant, nous allons te laisser t'installer et prendre tes marques. **

**- Merci. **

On s'est tous levé et je suis allé rejoindre ma chambre. J'ai laissé mon sac au pied de mon lit sans le défaire parce que je ne suis pas chez moi et je ne sais pas comment je suis censé agir. Je quitte alors ma chambre et me dirige directement dans la salle ou se trouve la bibliothèque et tout ce qui va avec.

Je laisse ma main glisser sur les livres en regardant leurs titres. Quelques minutes après, j'ai fais glisser mes doigts sur les touches du piano. Je me suis installé sur le banc et j'ai commencé à jouer.

Comme à chaque fois, je me suis laissé emporter par la musique à un tel point que je n'ai pas entendu Carlisle et Esmée arriver.

**- Désolée. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. **

**- Tu ne dérange pas du tout Bella, loin de là. Et tu joues merveilleusement bien. **

**- Merci. **

**- C'est un point que tu en commun avec Edward. Je suis sur que vous allez bien vous entendre tous les deux. Ou est ce que tu as appris à jouer comme ça ?**

**- Je prenais des cours dans mon ancienne école. **

**- D'accord. Tu as finis de t'installer ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Ok. Allez, viens avec nous. **

**- Je vous suis. **

Nous sommes redescendu au salon et on s'est installé dans les canapés, encore. Et encore une fois Carlisle prit la parole le premier.

**- Alors Bella, parles nous un peu de toi. **

Oh, ça ne va pas être possible ça, c'est trop dur.

**- Je ne peux pas Carlisle. **

Je lui fis en même temps un regard suppliant et il me regarda dans les yeux.

**- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler Bella ?**

**- C'est trop difficile. **

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je me levais et allais me poster devant la bais vitrée.

**- Tu peux nous faire confiance Bella et ça te ferrais du bien d'en parler. **

Je le sais ça et je sais également que ça me ferrais du bien mais c'est dur.

Quand je sentis la main de Carlisle sur mon épaule, mes larmes coulèrent.

**- D'accord.**

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ça m'a fait plaisir.

Voici mon nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous allez aimer !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Petit rappel du chapitre précédent :

**- Tu peux nous faire confiance Bella et ça te ferrais du bien d'en parler. **

Je le sais ça et je sais également que ça me ferrais du bien mais c'est dur.

Quand je sentis la main de Carlisle sur mon épaule, mes larmes coulèrent.

**- D'accord.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

**POV BELLA**

**- Que vous ont dis mes parents ?**

**- Comme ils sont médecins sans frontières, ils sont partis faire le tour du monde pour leur travail et comme ils ne pouvaient pas te prendre avec eux, ils m'ont demandé si je pouvais t'accueillir. Ensuite ils m'ont dis que tu avais quelques difficultés avec la confiance, que tu ne faisais jamais ce qu'on te disait et que tu as des problèmes avec l'autorité. **

Sympa les parents.

**- Tout ça est faux Carlisle.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Ils vous ont mentis. Ça fait six ans que je n'ai pas vu mes parents. Le dernière fois que je les ais vu, j'avais onze ans et la dernière fois qu'ils m'ont adressé la parole, ça a été pour me dire que j'étais une grossière erreur, que ma mère aurait mieux fait d'avorter, que j'étais un gouffre financier et qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas. Après ça, ils m'ont déposé dans une école militaire ou je ne suis jamais ressortis sauf pour venir ici. Je suis toute seule depuis ce jour à me demander ce qu'ils vont faire de moi. J'ai constamment peur de ce que je vais devenir et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me croire Carlisle mais je vous promets que c'est la vérité. **

**- Je te crois Bella. Je vois la souffrance dans tes yeux. Je sais que tout est réel et je suis vraiment désolé Bella. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que tu pouvais vivre mais c'est le passé tout ça maintenant. Aujourd'hui tu es ici chez nous et tu vas construire ta vie. Il est temps que tu vives Bella et que tu arrêtes de survivre. **

En entendant ses paroles, je me suis retourné et j'ai pleuré dans les bras de Carlisle pendant plusieurs minutes avant de me ressaisir.

**- Excusez moi Carlisle, je n'aurais pas dû craquer comme ça. **

Mais qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé bon sang ?

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, tu es humaine et c'est tout à fait normal d'avoir réagis ainsi. **

**- Merci. **

J'essuyais mes larmes et quand mon regard se posa sur le canapé, je fus surprise de le voir vide.

**- Ou est Esmée ?**

**- Je lui ai demandé de me laisser seul avec toi avant que tu ne parle pour que tu te sentes plus en confiance. C'était une conversation un peu comme patient à médecin. Je ne raconterais à personne ce que tu viens de me dire sauf si tu me le demande. **

**- Merci Carlisle, merci beaucoup. **

**- Mais de rien. Allez, vas dans ta chambre te reposer un peu, tu en as besoin. Je viendrais te chercher pour le dîner. **

**- D'accord, j'y vais tout de suite. **

Je quittais Carlisle et montais dans ma chambre ou je me suis endormis en quelques secondes tellement j'étais épuisé psychologiquement.

**POV CARLISLE**

Mon dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'ils lui ont fais vivre, c'est pas possible.

Une fois qu'elle a quittée le salon, je suis allé rejoindre ma femme dans la cuisine. Elle était en train de préparer le dîner dos à moi. Je m'en suis donc approché et j'ai collé mon torse à son dos. Mes mains sont passées sur son ventre que j'ai caressé et elle a posée sa tête sur mon épaule.

**- Comment va Bella ?**

**- Pas très bien. Ses parents lui ont fais vivre un enfer Esmée. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient capables de faire ça à leur fille. Je ne peux pas t'en parler parce qu'elle me l'a demandée mais sache qu'elle souffre, beaucoup et qu'elle va avoir besoin de nous tous. **

**- Oui, tu as raison. Nous devrions en parler aux enfants, leur dire de ne pas lui parler de son passé. **

**- Je leur en parlerais quand ils rentreront. Tu pourras éloigner Bella pendant ce temps **

**- Bien sur. Je l'emmènerais au magasin pour acheter un portable. **

**- C'est une bonne idée. **

**- Ou est-elle ?**

**- Dans sa chambre, elle est partit se reposer. **

**- On la réveille pour manger ?**

**- Je vais allé voir si elle dort. **

**- D'accord. **

Je quittais les bras de ma femme et je montais voir Bella. Je frappais à sa porte et n'ayant aucune réponse, j'entrais.

Je l'ai retrouvé allongé sur son lit en train de dormir. Je remontais la couverture sur elle et allait rejoindre Esmée.

**- Nous dînons en amoureux mon amour. Bella dort à point fermé. **

**- Ça ne peut que lui faire du bien. Allez, à table chérit. **

Nous avons donc mangé puis nous avons passé la fin de la soirée dans notre chambre.

**POV BELLA**

Ça fait maintenant une semaine que je suis ici et une certaine routine s'est installée. Tous les matins, je vais courir dans la forêt à partir de six heure et pendant deux bonnes heures environ.

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux ce matin, j'avais un mal de crâne pas possible.

Je me suis levé et suis allé dans la salle de bain pour trouver un calmant et bien sur, il n'y avait rien.

Je demanderais quelque chose plus tard à Carlisle quand il sera réveillé.

En attendant, je pris ma douche et j'enfilais ma brassière de sport, mon short moulant, mes basket et je suis partis courir en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Carlisle et Esmée.

J'ai emprunté le sentier derrière la maison et je me suis enfoncé dans la forêt.

Environ deux heures après, j'ai regagné la villa. Il n'y a aucun bruit dans la maison, ils doivent encore dormir.

J'ai repris une douche et j'ai enfilé d'autre vêtements avant de descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner. Une fois finit, je suis allé m'installer dans le canapé et j'ai commencé à lire le livre que j'ai pris dans la bibliothèque.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais dans ma lecture mais un bruit me fit relever la tête et je découvris Carlisle à quelques mètres de moi.

**- Bonjour Bella.**

**- Bonjour. **

**- Tu as bien dormis ?**

**- Oui merci. **

**- Je vais allé préparer le petit déjeuner d'Esmée. **

**- Vous voulez un coup de main ?**

**- Oui, si tu veux.**

**- D'accord. Au faite Carlisle, c'est possible d'avoir des cachets pour les maux de tête?**

**- Tu as mal ?**

**- Un peu oui. **

**- Je vais te donner ce qu'il faut.**

**- Merci.**

Je suivis Carlisle dans la cuisine, j'ai pris le cachet qu'il m'a donné et nous avons préparé le petit déjeuner.

**- Tu as déjeuné Bella ?**

**- Oui, je me suis servis, désolée. **

**- Non, ne t'excuse pas Bella. Tu es ici chez toi maintenant alors tu peux te servir **

**comme bon te semble. **

**- Merci. **

**- Tu es levé depuis longtemps ?**

**- Euh...**

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la pendule qui m'apprit qu'il était 9h00.

**- Ça fait trois heures. **

**- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu te lèves aussi tôt ?**

**- Habitude de l'armée.**

**- Oh. Et qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**- Ce que je faisais là-bas. Je suis allé courir pendant deux bonnes heures avant de me poser avec un livre.**

**- Tu faisais ça tous les jours ?**

**- Mon dieu, si vous saviez.**

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**- Carlisle, j'étais dans une école militaire. Je me levais à 6hOO, on allait en sport pendant deux heures et ce n'était pas que de la course à pied. A 8h00 j'étais en cours jusque 12h00. On allait manger au réfectoire et à 12h30, on repartait en sport jusque 14h00. Après je retournais en cours jusque 17h00 et on repartait en sport et à la piscine jusque 20h00. On retournait manger et à 21h00, on était couché. **

**- C'était comme ça tous les jours ?**

**- Sans exception oui. **

**- Et tu faisais quoi le week-end ?**

**- L'armée proposait des ateliers pour ceux qui ne repartaient pas. D'ailleurs j'étais la seule à ne jamais repartir. **

**- Je suis désolé Bella. **

**- Vous n'y êtes pour rien Carlisle. **

**- C'est vrai mais je ne comprends pas comment tes parents ont pus te laisser là-bas.**

**- Ce n'est rien.**

**- Aussi non, quels étaient les ateliers proposés ?**

**- Mécanique, secourisme, arts martiaux, bénévolat et quelques autres choses comme ça. **

**- Tu as fais des arts martiaux et de la mécanique ?**

**- J'étais à l'armée en quelque sorte Carlisle. Là-bas c'était normal. Tout avait un rapport avec ça. J'avais même un atelier sur les tactiques de guerres.**

**- Bah ça alors. Et...**

**- Carlisle, excusez moi de vous couper la parole mais vous devriez aller rejoindre Esmée pour prendre votre petit déjeuner et je vous promet de répondre à toutes vos questions un peu plus tard.**

**- Oui, je vais y aller. A tout à l'heure. **

Carlisle disparut avec le plateau et je retournais lire sur le canapé.

Deux heures après, c'est Esmée qui débarqua et elle me serra dans ses bras.

**- Bonjour ma chérie. Tu vas bien ? Tu as bien dormis ?**

**- Bonjour Esmée. Je vais bien et j'ai bien dormis merci. **

**- Tant mieux, je suis contente. Carlisle t'attend dans son bureau mais il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi.**

**- Je vais allé le voir. Ou est son bureau ?**

**- Dans notre aile de la maison. Le première porte à droite.**

**- Merci Esmée. **

Esmée partit dans sa cuisine et je montais à l'étage. Je frappais à la porte et entrais quand Carlisle me l'a autorisé.

**- Assis toi Bella. **

**- Merci. Alors, vous avez d'autres questions ?**

**- Bien sur.**

**- Que voulez vous savoir ?**

**- Tu avais de bons résultats scolaires ?**

**- J'étais major de ma promotion chaque année. J'avais un peu plus de 19 de moyenne.**

**- Impressionnant. **

**- Si vous voulez, j'ai mes bulletins et diplômes. Vous voulez les voir ?**

**- Oui, j'aimerais y jeter un coup d'œil.**

**- Je vais les chercher. **

**- D'accord.**

J'ai été chercher mes papiers et les ai remis à Carlisle. Il y jeta un coup d'œil et je voyais ses yeux s'écarquiller petit à petit.

**- C'est incroyable Bella. Tu as des tas de diplômes et des notes exemplaires.**

**- J'y suis quand même resté six ans Carlisle. J'ai eu le temps de faire tout ça.**

**- Bah oui mais quand même. Tu as plusieurs diplômes de secourisme et tu en as même en mécanique. Tu as même suivis des cours avec les pompiers.**

**- Je devais m'occuper pendant les vacances alors l'armée m'a envoyée chez les pompiers pour changer un peu. Je faisais partis du programme des JSP.**

**- Donc tu as toujours connu la discipline. **

**- Oui. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'inquiète.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- J'ai toujours connu l'école militaire. Je ne sais pas comment je dois me comporter. Ce que vous avez entre les mains, c'est toute ma vie Carlisle et je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, tout se passera bien et tu seras dans la même classe qu'Edward donc il t'aidera. **

**- Merci.**

**- D'ailleurs, en parlant de mes enfants, ils rentrent aujourd'hui.**

Oh là.

**- Esmée va t'emmener faire les magasins pendant que je leur parlerais.**

Génial, manquait plus que ça. Je déteste le shopping.

**- D'accord.**

**- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose Bella, ou si tu veux parler, sache que je serais toujours là pour toi, ainsi que toute la famille. **

**- Merci Carlisle.**

**- Mais de rien ma belle. Allez, vas rejoindre Esmée et à tout à l'heure.**

**- Oui.**

J'ai donc pris congé de Carlisle et je suis allé retrouver Esmée.

**- Tu es prête à y aller ma chérie ?**

**- Euh oui.**

**- Très bien. Allons y alors.**

Je l'ai suivis dans une autre voiture que celle ou j'étais avec Carlisle et nous sommes partis au centre commercial.

**- Alors, tu es impatiente de rencontrer mes autres enfants ?**

**- En faite oui et non. J'ai hâtes de faire leur connaissance mais j'ai peur qu'ils ne m'aiment pas.**

**- Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour ça ma puce. Tu es une personne formidable et ils ne peuvent que t'apprécier et t'aimer comme nous le faisons Carlisle et moi.**

Sans m'en rendre compte, mes larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur mes joues. Quand Esmée se retourna sur moi, je vis qu'elle était étonnée.

**- Bella, qui a t-il ?**

**- Personne ne m'a jamais dis ça Esmée.**

**- De quoi ? Que quelqu'un t'appréciait et t'aimait ?**

Je ne pu qu'hocher de la tête pour dire oui.

**- Mais et tes parents ?**

**- Ça fait six ans que je ne les ai pas vu. Ils m'ont déposés sans une école militaire après m'avoir dis que j'étais une erreur et qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas.**

**- Quoi ? Mais comment des parents peuvent agir ainsi ? Tu en as parlé à Carlisle ?**

**- Oui. Il est au courant de tout. Je crois que j'avais besoin d'en parler.**

**- Ça t'a fait du bien ?**

**- Oui, beaucoup.**

**- Je suis désolée Bella. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils te traitaient ainsi mais rassure toi ma belle, c'est finit tout ça maintenant. Et nous allons commencer par t'acheter un téléphone portable. **

**- Quoi ? Non Esmée, je ne peux pas vous laissez faire ça.**

**- Tu n'as pas le choix Bella. Nous devons pouvoir te contacter n'importe quand. **

**- D'accord mais je vous rembourserez. Je vais trouver un boulot le plus vite possible.**

**- Non Bella, je refuse que tu fasses ça. C'est un cadeau que nous te faisons.**

**- Vous m'avez déjà fais le plus beau des cadeaux en m'accueillant chez vous. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous demander plus.**

**- D'accord. Allez viens ma belle.**

Esmée me prit par le bras et nous sommes partis au magasin.

**POV CARLISLE**

Environ un quart d'heure après le départ de ma femme et de Bella, mes enfants rentrèrent enfin à la maison.

Je descendis en vitesse et allais les rejoindre sur le perron.

**- Mes enfants ! Comment vous allez ?**

**- Bonjour papa ! On va bien et toi ?**

**- Ça va. Allez venez. **

Je les ai pris dans mes bras et nous sommes allé nous installé sur les canapés du salon.

**- Alors, vos vacances se sont bien passées ?**

**- Très bien oui, comme toujours mise à part que nous avons été entrainé dans toutes les boutiques possibles et inimaginables de la ville la plus proche.**

**- Du coup nous revenons avec deux fois plus de valises.**

**- Sacrée Alice, on ne te changera jamais.**

**- Non. Au faite, ou est maman ?**

**- Elle est au centre commercial avec Bella parce que je devais vous parler avant que vous la voyez.**

**- Bella ?**

**- Ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié. Bella est la jeune fille qui vient habiter ici.**

**- Ah oui ! Elle est arrivée ?**

**- Oui, il y a une semaine.**

**- Et que devons nous savoir sur elle ?**

**- Je voudrais que vous ne lui posiez aucunes questions sur son passé. Elle vous en parlera seulement si elle le veut et quand elle sera prête alors ne la forcez pas, je ne veux pas la braquer plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà et qu'elle se renferme encore plus sur elle même. Est ce que je peux compter sur vous ?**

**- Bien sur.**

**- Elles reviennent quand ?**

**- Je ne sais pas mais elles ne devraient plus tarder. Aussi non, vous êtes prêt pour la rentrée ?**

**- Oui. **

**- D'ailleurs, est ce que vous pourrez vous occuper de Bella au lycée elle va être dans ta classe Edward alors prends soin d'elle ok ?**

**- Oui. **

**POV EDWARD**

Mais qu'est ce qu'il a avec elle ?

Pourquoi il faut que je m'en occupe ? Elle ne peut pas se débrouiller toute seule comme une grande ? De toute façon, je ne compte pas la garder dans mes pattes. Qu'elle se débrouille à la fin.

Une fois que notre père, enfin c'est tout comme, eu finit son baratin sur la nouvelle, nous sommes tous partis dans nos chambre pour défaire nos valises.

**POV BELLA**

Ça y est, c'est le moment tant redouté.

Nous venons de nous garer devant la maison avec Esmée et elle descendit rapidement de la voiture pour se jeter dans les bras de ses enfants qui l'attendaient sur le perron.

Je restais un peu à l'écart et en retrait en attendant qu'ils finissent leurs retrouvailles. Quand se fut fait, ils rentrèrent dans la maison et je les suivis de loin.

Pour l'instant je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de partir. Je me sens comme une intruse, je suis de trop dans cette famille et je me sens mal à l'aise.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

PS: J'ignore totalement comment sont les cours dans une école militaire donc tous ce qui est énoncé dans ce chapitre et ceux qui suivront sort totalement de mon imagination!

A bientôt pour la suite !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 3 de mon histoire.

Merci pour vos commentaires, ça m'a fait plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

****Fin du chapitre 2

.

**POV BELLA**

Ça y est, c'est le moment tant redouté.

Nous venons de nous garer devant la maison avec Esmée et elle descendit rapidement de la voiture pour se jeter dans les bras de ses enfants qui l'attendaient sur le perron.

Je restais un peu à l'écart et en retrait en attendant qu'ils finissent leurs retrouvailles. Quand se fut fait, ils rentrèrent dans la maison et je les suivis de loin.

Pour l'instant je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de partir. Je me sens comme une intruse, je suis de trop dans cette famille et je me sens mal à l'aise.

* * *

.

**CHAPITRE 3**

**.**

**POV BELLA**

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, Esmée se tourna vers moi.

**- Oh mon dieu, Bella ! Excuse moi ma chérie, je t'ai oublié.**

Merci, ça fait plaisir.

**- Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est rien.**

**- Mais non ce n'est pas rien Bella. Et en plus je n'ai même pas fais les présentations. Je suis impardonnable. Bella, voici Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et Edward, nos enfants. Les enfants, je vous présente Bella.**

**- Salut.**

**- Enchanté Bella.**

**- De même.**

Ils me firent tous la bise mais je vois dans leurs yeux qu'ils sont tous les cinq loin de m'accepter. C'est pas gagné.

**- Bon, on vous laisse faire connaissance les enfants. A plus tard.**

Nous nous sommes retrouvé tous les six dans le salon et aucun de nous ne voulez prendre la parole. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure que Rosalie se mit à parler.

**- Bon, aucun de nous n'a voulu ce qui se passe en ce moment alors on va faire comme si de rien était et on continue nos vies sans rien changer. **

Sur ce, elle se leva et partit à l'étage avec Emmett. Les autres en firent autant et je me suis retrouvé seule. Je suis donc moi aussi partis et je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre.

Et tout ceci est devenu une routine, ma routine. Pendant une semaine, la dernière avant la rentrée, ils ont tous fais comme si je n'existais pas. C'est difficile pour moi parce que je suis toute seule alors qu'ils sont cinq mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois m'y faire.

La semaine a passée très vite et voilà que c'est la rentrée. Comme à chaque fois, je suis levé à 6h00 et je suis allé courir pendant une heure avant de rentre pour me préparer. Une fois prête, il me restait un quart d'heure alors je me suis posé avec un livre.

Vers huit heure moins le quart, Carlisle me sortit comme toujours de ma lecture.

**- Bonjour Bella.**

**- Bonjour Carlisle. Vous allez bien ?**

**- Oui et toi ? Tu es déjà prête ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Les autres ne vont plus tarder à descendre pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Moi, je pars pour l'hôpital. A ce soir Bella et bon courage pour la rentrée.**

**- Merci Carlisle et bonne journée.**

Il me sourit et partit. Tous les autres arrivèrent et pas un ne m'a adressé la parole ou même un regard à part Esmée bien sur.

Quand on a du partir en cours, les deux couples partirent ensemble dans une seule voiture et je me suis retrouvé seule avec Edward. Nous avons pris une autre voiture et c'est en silence que nous sommes allé au lycée.

**- Edward, ou est ce que je dois me rendre pour avoir mon emploi du temps ?**

**- A l'accueil. C'est le bâtiment devant toi. **

**- Merci.**

Il n'ajouta rien et me laissa en plan. La journée va être très longue.

Après être passé à l'accueil, je suis allé en cours et Edward fit comme s'il ne me connaissait pas.

A l'heure du déjeuner, je pensais allé manger avec eux mais quand j'y suis arrivé, ils étaient tous à une table pour six et puis ce qu'une blonde de notre classe, Tamie, Tany ou quelque chose comme ça était avec Edward, il n'y avait aucune place pour moi. Je me suis donc assise seule à une table et j'ai mangé avant de retourner en cours, seule, encore une fois.

A trois heure, les cours étaient finis. Les autres à part Edward ont terminés à deux heure donc ils sont déjà rentré à la villa. J'allais sur le parking pour rejoindre la voiture sauf que petit problème, la voiture n'était plus là.

Cet enfoiré d'Edward Cullen m'a laissé toute seule, il est repartit sans moi et je vais devoir rentrer à pied.

**- Génial, manquait plus que ça.**

Je vais en avoir pour une bonne heure pour rentrer chez les Cullen à pied.

Je me suis mise en route et je suis effectivement rentré une heure après.

Bien sur, les deux voitures étaient là.

Je sens que je vais en baver avec eux. Heureusement que j'ai de la patience à revendre.

Ce fut ainsi tous les jours et également pendant nos vacances en Floride. Nous sommes partis avec une demie heure de retard parce qu'aucun d'eux ne voulaient ce retrouver seul avec moi alors que ses frères et sœurs allaient s'amuser dans l'autre voiture.

Finalement, je suis partis avec Edward mais au lieu de prendre la route, il m'a déposé à la gare avec ma valise.

**- Ton train part dans deux heures. L'adresse de la maison est notée au dos de ton billet. **

Et il est partit. Comme ça, sans un mot de plus.

J'ai donc du faire tout le trajet toute seule après avoir attendu deux heures que mon train arrive. Bien sur quand je suis arrivé, les autres n'étaient pas encore arrivé alors cette fois j'ai attendu pendant plusieurs heures. Heureusement que j'ai appris à être patiente.

Quand ils sont enfin arrivé, Emmett a ouvert et ils sont allé dans leur chambre. Quand à moi, je suis resté comme une conne dans le salon à me demander ce que je fou là.

Ils sont revenu un quart d'heure après pour se jeter dans les canapés.

**- Je peux m'installer ou ?**

**- Dans l'abri de jardin qu'il y a au fond du terrain. **

**- Ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à vous d'être avec vous mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'essaye de m'intégrer, d'être sympa avec vous mais si vous n'y mettez pas du votre, ça ne pourra pas fonctionner. Je l'ai très bien compris que vous ne m'aimez pas mais je ne peux rien faire, je ne peux pas repartir maintenant. Je le ferrais si je pouvais mais ce n'est pas le cas alors faites avec. Alors, ou est ce que je peux me poser ?**

**- Première porte à droite dans le couloir, la chambre est libre. **

**- Merci Alice. **

Je les laissais seuls et je suis partis m'installer.

Je suis resté seule pendant toute les vacances. Les autres partaient tôt la matin pout éviter de me voir ou de me prendre avec eux. Et comme je n'avais pas de voiture, j'ai juste pu allé sur la plage derrière la maison. A la fin, j'ai repris le train et suis rentré sans eux.

Et ma routine a reprit. Nous avons repris les cours et je rentrais à pied le soir. Le seul changement c'est que je travailles chez Newton maintenant.

Je vous ai dis aussi que j'avais beaucoup de patience mais elle a atteint ses limites fin novembre.

Exceptionnellement nous avons finis les cours à six heures. Je suis donc rentré à sept heure et comme je n'avais plus de batterie, je n'ai pas pu appeler à la villa. Donc quand je suis rentré, Esmée m'est tombée dessus.

**- Bella ! Je peux savoir ou tu étais ? Ça fait une heure que tu devrais être rentré. J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu étais sur messagerie et Edward m'a dit que tu ne rentrais pas avec lui parce que tu avais autre chose à faire. Alors je te repose la question, ou étais tu ?**

L'enfoiré, il n'hésite vraiment pas à m'enfoncer.

**- Excusez moi Esmée, je suis vraiment désolée. **

**- Tu me déçois Bella. Je pensais que je pouvais te faire confiance. **

Allez savoir pourquoi mais cette remarque me fit beaucoup de mal.

**- Vas dans ta chambre maintenant. On en reparlera avec Carlisle. **

**- Très bien.**

Je montais dans ma chambre et je ne suis redescendu que pour manger. Une fois finit, Esmée alla se coucher et j'allais rejoindre tous les autres dans le salon. J'ai des choses à mettre à plat.

Il est temps que l'élève militaire en moi sorte et que j'arrête de me laisser faire.

**- Bon, écoutez moi tous les cinq. J'en peux plus de tout ça. J'ai essayé de m'intégrer et de devenir amie avec vous mais là, je craque. Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas et je peux vous jurer que c'est réciproque. J'en ai marre de me battre pour quelque chose qui est perdu d'avance alors je vais vous laisser tranquille. **

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

**- Je vais partir. Je sais que je vous avez dis que je ne pouvez pas mais je vais m'arranger.**

**- Et tu vas aller ou ?**

**- Je vais retourner à mon ancienne vie. Mais de toute façon en quoi ça vous intéresse ? Je prendrais l'avion dès que possible et vous pourrez continuer votre vie de gosses de riches à l'égo surdimensionné. **

Sur ce, je les laissés là et je suis allé me réfugier dans ma chambre.

.

POV ALICE

Elle me fait de la peine. On n'aurait pas dû être aussi méchants avec elle. Elle ne le mérite pas. Je n'aurais pas dû les écouter.

**- On a été dur avec elle. Bella ne mérite pas ça. On l'a rejeté alors qu'on ne la connaissait même pas. **

**- C'est trop tard Alice, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière.**

**- Mais que va-t-elle devenir si elle part ?**

**- Elle a dit qu'elle allait reprendre sa vie d'avant.**

**- Mais nous ne savons rien de son ancienne vie. Qu'est ce qui nous dis qu'elle ne va pas finir à la rue ?**

**- Ce n'est pas notre problème Alice. Le sujet est clos.**

Je ne rajoutais rien parce que parler avec eux, c'est comme parler avec des murs.

Ils ont peur que leur petit monde change si d'autre personne arrive dans nos vies mais il est temps que ça change et je vais tout faire pour, foi d'Alice Cullen.

.

POV BELLA

Le lendemain, je me suis levé à 6h00 et je suis allé courir plus longtemps que d'habitude. Je ne suis rentré qu'à 9h00. Quand j'ai passé la porte, tous les regards de la famille Cullen se sont braqué sur moi.

**- Bonjour.**

**- Bonjour Bella. **

Je crois que ça va être ma fête.

**- Est ce que tu peux venir dans mon bureau Bella, il faut qu'on parle.**

**- Oui. Vous me donnez dix minutes, le temps de prendre une douche et de m'habiller ?**

**- Bien sur. Je t'attends dans mon bureau. **

Je me suis douché, habillé en quatrième vitesse et je suis allé le rejoindre.

**- Assis toi Bella.**

**- Merci.**

Je pris place en face de lui et il enchaina tout de suite.

**- Esmée m'a dit ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Nous te faisions confiance Bella et tu nous a déçu. **

**- Je sais et j'en suis désolé Carlisle, vraiment.**

**- Alors, ou est ce que tu étais ?**

**- Je ne préfère pas en parler.**

**- Bella, si tu as une bonne excuse, tu seras moins punis.**

**- Je suis désolée Carlisle mais je ne veux rien dire.**

**- Très bien, c'est ton choix. **

Allez, c'est le moment.

**- Carlisle, je vais partir.**

* * *

****Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Fin du chapitre 3 :_

_Je pris place en face de lui et il enchaina tout de suite._

_**- Esmée m'a dit ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Nous te faisions confiance Bella et tu nous a déçu. **_

_**- Je sais et j'en suis désolé Carlisle, vraiment.**_

_**- Alors, ou est ce que tu étais ?**_

_**- Je ne préfère pas en parler.**_

_**- Bella, si tu as une bonne excuse, tu seras moins punis.**_

_**- Je suis désolée Carlisle mais je ne veux rien dire.**_

_**- Très bien, c'est ton choix. **_

_Allez, c'est le moment._

_**- Carlisle, je vais partir.**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

**.**

POV BELLA

.

Carlisle releva la tête, étonné et écarquilla les yeux.

**- Pardon ?**

**- Je vais retourner à l'école militaire. Je ne veux pas rester ici.**

**- Il s'est passé quelque chose Bella ?**

**- Non, rien du tout et je me plais vraiment ici mais mon ancienne vie me manque.**

**- Tu es sur de ton choix ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Bon. Viens avec moi, je vais l'annoncer à la famille.**

**- D'accord.**

Nous sommes retourné en bas et Carlisle a réunit tout le monde dans le salon.

**- Alors, si je vous ai réunis, c'est pour vous annoncer que Bella va partir de la maison.**

Seule Esmée réagit. Elle se tourna vers moi avec les larmes aux yeux.

**- C'est vrai Bella ?**

**- Oui. Je suis désolée Esmée, vraiment.**

**- Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne te plais pas ici ?**

**- Si Esmée, je me plais beaucoup ici mais je veux retrouver ma vie d'avant.**

**- Non Bella, ne fais pas ça à cause de nous.**

Je relevais la tête sur Alice qui venait de parler.

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Alice ? Pourquoi à cause de vous ?**

**- Non Alice.**

**- Si Bella, je te dois bien ça.**

Non mais elle se prend pour qui elle ?

**- Tu ne me dois rien Alice et je ne veux pas de ta pitié.**

**- Ce n'est pas de la pitié Bella. Nous avons mal agis et on doit en payer les conséquences. Nous avons mal agit et il est temps d'assumer. C'est à cause de nous si elle veut partir Carlisle. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée, nous ne lui avons pas parlé et nous ne l'avons pas intégré au groupe comme tu nous l'avais demandé. Au lycée, nous l'avons laissé se débrouiller toute seule et on ne s'est pas occupé d'elle. De plus, si Bella est arrivée en retard hier, c'est parce qu'elle est rentrée à pied du lycée comme elle le fait tous les jours parce qu'on ne voulait pas la ramener. Et pour aller en Floride, comme personne ne voulait la prendre dans sa voiture, on l'a déposée à la gare. Elle a du attendre deux heures avant de partir, elle est arrivée quelques heures avant nous et nous ne lui avons pas donné les clés. On ne l'a jamais emmené avec nous quand nous partions alors elle a passée les deux semaines enfermée dans la villa pendant qu'on s'amusait.**

Pendant le discours d'Alice, les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et Esmée me prit dans ses bras.

**- Vous plaisantez hein ? Rassurez moi mes enfants, dites moi que vous n'avez pas fais ça. **

Aucuns d'eux ne répondis ce qui mit Carlisle en colère.

**- Mais c'est pas possible, vous êtes fous ou quoi ? En marchant, le lycée est à une bonne heure d'ici. Mais qu'est ce qui vous est passé par la tête bon sang ? Vous n'avez même pas cherché à la connaitre. Si vous aviez pris cette peine, vous vous seriez rendu compte que Bella a un point commun si n'est plus avec chacun d'entre vous.**

**- Ah oui et lequel ?**

Carlisle se tourna vers moi et me regarda pour me demander mon accord et je lui fis oui avec la tête.

**- Emmett, Bella est très sportive et elle fait du sport tous les matins avec que vous soyez debout. Je suis sur que tu pourrais aller avec elle.**

Ça pourrait être marrant, je lui foutrais bien la honte à monsieur muscles.

**- Alice, Bella a de la patience et de l'endurance à revendre alors elle arrivera à te supporter quand tu fais les boutiques. **

Alors là il peut toujours courir, je déteste le shopping et il est hors de question que j'ailles en faire avec ce lutin diabolique.

**- Rosalie, Bella s'y connait très bien en mécanique. Elle a d'innombrable diplômes qui le prouve. **

Moi, faire de la mécanique avec la reine des glaces ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je suis sur que quand je serais sous la voiture, elle se fera un plaisir de me coincer en dessous.

**- Jasper, Bella a suivit des cours sur les tactiques de guerres et je suis sur qu'elle sera ravi d'en parler avec toi.**

Ouais, je suis sur qu'on restera chacun de notre côté à rien faire sauf lire.

**- Et pour finir Edward. Bella est une merveilleuse pianiste. Elle est aussi douée que toi.**

Même pas en rêves, ce type est peut être un dieu mais c'est également un gros con, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui.

Ils me regardèrent tous les cinq en plus d'Esmée avec étonnement.

Ok, qu'est ce que j'ai loupé là ? Ah oui, mes activités et tout ce qui va avec.

**- C'est vrai Bella, tu sais faire tout ça ?**

**- Oui Esmée. C'était pour faire passer le temps dans mon ancien lycée.**

**- Tu étais ou Bella ?**

**- Désolée mais je ne veux pas en parler Alice. **

**- D'accord. **

**- Maintenant mes enfants, vous allez vous excuser auprès de Bella. **

Ils me demandèrent tous pardon sans grande conviction et je leur pardonnais enfin je fis semblant.

**- Alors maintenant, Emmett, tu ne touche plus à la télé. Alice, plus de shopping. Jasper, plus de lecture. **

Wow, un mec qu'on doit priver de lecture pour le punir. Mais ou va le monde ?

**- Rosalie et Edward, vous ne touchez plus aux voitures ainsi qu'au piano. Et bien sur, vous êtes également privé de sortie et tout ça pendant trois mois. **

**- Tu plaisante Carlisle ?**

**- Non. Vous avez fais vivre un enfer à Bella pendant trois mois alors se sera pareil pour vous. D'ailleurs Bella, Esmée et moi te devons également des excuses. Je suis désolé de t'avoir dis tout ce que je t'ai dis et de ne pas avoir pris soin de toi comme je le devais. Je suis censé protéger tous mes enfants, même contre la famille et je l'ai pas fais. Je suis vraiment désolé. **

Je me levais en pleur et me jetais dans les bras de Carlisle.

**- Je suis désolée moi aussi Bella. **

**- Ce n'est rien.**

**- Tu vas rester Bella ?**

**- Je ne sais pas Carlisle.**

**- S'il te plait Bella, je voudrais faire les boutiques avec toi.**

Dans tes rêves le nain.

**- Et moi je voudrais te battre au bras de fer.**

Mais bien sur, cours toujours. Le jour ou tu me battras au bras de fer, les poules auront des dents.

Je sais, je me la pète et tout et tout mais ils me gonflent.

**- Alors Bella ?**

Ah oui, ma réponse.

Je regardais Carlisle et Esmée et se sont leurs regards qui me firent changer d'avis.

**- D'accord.**

**- Super !**

**- Et une dernière chose. Edward, c'est Bella qui te ramènera et te déposera au lycée.**

Bien fait connard.

**- Carlisle !**

**- Tu n'as pas le choix. C'est soit ça, soit tu y vas à pied.**

Edward s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé et fit la tête.

**- Maintenant que tout ça est clair, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations. Encore désolé Bella. **

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et je lui souris. Il partit avec Esmée et je me laissais tomber sur le canapé.

**- Mais pourquoi tu leur a dis Alice ?**

**- Parce que Bella ne peut pas partir à cause de nous.**

**- Mais à cause de ça nous sommes tous punis maintenant.**

**- Et nous l'avons bien cherché et mérité. Nous n'avions pas a agir ainsi avec Bella. Je suis vraiment désolée Bella. **

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. Je vais vous laisser. A plus tard.**

**- Bella, est ce que je peux venir avec toi ?**

Et merde.

**- Bien sur Alice.**

Je crois que je n'ai jamais fais un sourire aussi hypocrite de toute ma vie.

Nous sommes donc toutes les deux partis en haut et nous sommes allé dans ma chambre. Alice regarda un peu partout dans la pièce avec de me regarder de nouveau.

**- Bella, pourquoi tu n'as rien aménagés ?**

**- Parce que je ne vais pas m'éterniser ici.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

**- Dans un peu moins d'un an je serais partis Alice. Je ne veux pas m'attacher à des choses matérielles ou même aux personnes qui sont ici parce que je vais obligatoirement tout perdre. J'ai toujours fonctionné ainsi parce qu'on m'a apprit à être comme ça. Je souffre déjà beaucoup et je ne veux pas en rajouter Alice. Je ne veux pas m'approprier un endroit alors que je vais le perdre dans quelques mois.**

**- Mais tu fais partis de la famille Bella et tu pourras toujours revenir à la maison quand tu le voudras. Tu n'es pas obligés de rester à la fac tout le temps.**

**- Je n'irais pas à la fac Alice.**

**- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne travailles pas assez bien ?**

Mais pourquoi je lui ai raconté tout ça ? Qu'est ce qui m'a appris ?

Bon, maintenant que j'ai commencé, autant finir. Je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est à cause de l'argent, je ne veux pas lui raconter ma vie. Enfin plus que ce que je lui ai déjà dis. Tant pis, je vais lui mentir.

**- Oui Alice, mes résultats ne me le permettent pas. Et je suis désolée de te dire ça Alice mais je ne fais pas partis de la famille comme tu l'as dis.**

**- Tu te trompes Bella. Bon, parlons d'autre chose. Je peux voir tes vêtements ?**

Bah elle va pas être déçu.

Elle sautait de joie à cette idée et puis ce qu'elle était ma seule « amie », je ne peux pas lui refuser. Et faut dire que je meurs d'envie de voir sa tête aussi.

**- Vas-y.**

**- Merci.**

Je m'assis sur mon lit et Alice se dirigea vers mon dressing.

**- Euh Alice...**

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle avait déjà ouvert les portes et ce retourna vers moi avec les yeux écarquillés.

**- Mais ou sont tes vêtements ?**

**- C'est ce que j'allais te dire. Ils ne sont pas dans le dressing mais dans mon sac.**

**- Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que je ne veux pas m'installer Alice. **

**- Très bien, parlons d'autre chose. **

**- Merci.**

Nous avons donc parlé de tout et de rien sans plus reparler de ma vie.

.

POV ALICE

.

Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. On ne peut pas la laisser agir ainsi, je l'aime bien Bella et je ne peux pas la laisser faire. A qui est ce que je peux en parler ? Mes frères et sœurs, ce n'est même pas la peine, ils ne l'aiment pas. D'ailleurs ils sont complètement stupides parce qu'elle est super gentille. Ensuite si j'en parle à Esmée, elle va se mettre à pleurer. Donc, il ne me reste plus que Carlisle. Oui, il arrivera peut être à la raisonner. C'est à lui que je vais en parler.

Je suis donc allé dans son bureau ou je savais le trouver.

**- Est ce que je peux te parler papa ?**

**- Bien sur Alice. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?**

**- Est ce que tu es entré dans la chambre de Bella depuis qu'elle est arrivée ?**

**- Non pourquoi ?**

**- Carlisle, elle n'a rien aménagée dans sa chambre. Elle n'a même pas mit ses vêtements dans son dressing, ils sont toujours dans son sac.**

Il me regarda surprit.

.

POV CARLISLE

.

**- Je vais aller lui parler Alice.**

**- Ce n'est pas tout. Une fois le lycée terminé, elle va partir.**

**- Comme vous tous mes enfants, elle ira à la fac.**

**- Non Carlisle, tu ne m'as pas comprise. Elle ne viendra pas à la fac avec nous. Elle va partir de la maison à la fin du lycée sans aller à la fac parce que ses notes ne sont pas assez bonnes. Et elle a ajoutée qu'elle ne faisait pas partit de la famille.**

Ok. Alors là, nous avons un problème.

Je me levais de mon bureau et me dirigeais vers la porte avec Alice.

**- Merci de m'avoir prévenu Alice. Je vais allé lui parler tout de suite. **

**- Je l'aime bien Carlisle et je suis sur que nous allons être de très bonnes amies alors je ne veux pas la perdre.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, je vais m'en occuper.**

**- Merci.**

Nous sommes partis tous les deux, Alice est redescendu et je suis allé rejoindre Bella dans sa chambre. Dès qu'elle m'en a donnée l'autorisation, je suis entré. Elle était en train de regarder dehors en me tournant le dos.

Je jetais un coup d'œil dans sa chambre et je remarquais qu'Alice avait raison, sa chambre est complètement vide.

**- Bella, il faut que je te parle.**

Elle se retourna et me regarda étonnée.

**- Bien sur. Qu'y a-t-il ?**

**- Pourquoi tu as dis à Alice que tu n'allais pas aller à la fac à cause de tes notes ? Tu as plus de dix neuf de moyenne Bella, tu peux aller à la fac et dans les meilleures qui plus est. **

**- Je sais Carlisle mais c'était plus facile de lui dire que c'est à cause de mes notes plutôt que lui dire que je n'ai pas les moyens d'y aller. Je mets de l'argent de côté mais ça ne sera jamais assez. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, je dois y aller.**

**- Ou vas tu ?**

**- J'ai trouvé un boulot chez Newton début octobre.**

**- D'accord. Je vais t'emmener comme ça on continuera de parler. **

**- Si vous voulez.**

**- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. Ça fait plus de trois mois que tu es là et tu fais partis de la famille Bella. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu as dis le contraire à Alice ?**

**- Parce que j'avais une famille Carlisle et ils m'ont laissé tomber. Je ne veux pas revivre ce que j'ai vécu. Mon commandant m'a récupéré à la petite cuillère et il m'a remit sur pied. Depuis je me suis promise de ne plus jamais m'attacher pour ne plus souffrir.**

**- Tu étais proche de ton commandant ?**

**- Assez oui. C'est avec lui que je passais mes vacances quand tout le monde repartait. Je le considérait comme un grand frère.**

**- Vous vous êtes parlé depuis que tu es partis ?**

**- Non. Il a été rappelé avec son unité. C'est pour ça aussi que je suis partis, je ne voulais pas rester seule.**

**- Je comprends. Allais viens, je t'emmène.**

**- Merci.**

Nous sommes partis tous les deux et je l'ai déposé au magasin.

**- A quelle heure tu finis ?**

**- Quatre heure.**

**- D'accord. Je dois allé travailler mais je vais demander à quelqu'un de passer te prendre.**

**- D'accord. Merci beaucoup Carlisle.**

**- Mais de rien.**

**- Bonne journée.**

**- Merci, à toi aussi.**

Je suis donc partis pour l'hôpital une fois qu'elle était entrée. En arrivant, j'ai appelé à la maison.

**- Maison Cullen.**

**- Esmée, c'est moi.**

**- Carlisle, tout va bien ?**

**- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Est ce que l'un des enfants à part Rose et Edward est là ?**

**- Euh oui, Emmett est là. Tu veux lui parler ?**

**- Oui s'il te plait.**

J'attendis quelques secondes avant d'entendre Emmett.

**- Carlisle ?**

**- Oui Emmett. Dis, est ce que tu pourrais aller chercher Bella au magasin de sport à quatre heure s'il te plait ? Je l'ai déposé tout à l'heure et je ne pourrais pas aller la rechercher.**

**- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là-bas ?**

**- Elle y travaille.**

**- Sérieux ? Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Elle te le dira si elle le veut Emmett.**

**- Ok. J'irais la chercher.**

**- Merci mon fils. A ce soir.**

Nous avons raccroché et je suis partis travailler.

.

POV BELLA

.

A quatre heure moins dix, je vis Emmett débarquer au magasin.

**- Bella !**

Mon dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut ?

Et si j'étais lui, je crierais encore plus fort.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait plaisir.

Pour ce qui est de l'évolution de l'histoire, les personnages vont passer par l'amour, la haine et plein d'autres choses. Je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas tout dévoiler.

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !

Place à la lecture !

* * *

Fin du chapitre précédent :

POV BELLA

.

A quatre heure moins dix, je vis Emmett débarquer au magasin.

**- Bella !**

Mon dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut ?

Et si j'étais lui, je crierais encore plus fort.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

**.**

**POV BELLA**

**.**

Non mais il est pas bien ? Ça tourne pas rond chez lui ou quoi ?

**- Si j'étais toi Emmett, je crierais encore plus fort, je crois que l'autre bout de la rue ne t'a pas entendu.**

**- J'adore ta répartie Bella. Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux.**

**- C'est ce qu'on verra. Bon, qu'est ce que tu fais ici à part essayer de me faire virer ?**

**- Je dois te ramener à la maison, ordre du grand chef.**

Ah oui, j'avais oublié.

**- Je peux me débrouiller toute seule merci. Tu peux rentrer maintenant.**

**- Nope, pas sans toi.**

Ok, il veut jouer alors on va jouer. On verra qui aura l'air le plus stupide.

Nous sommes sortis tous les deux du magasin et Emmett m'ouvrit la porte passager de sa voiture. Je passais à côté de lui sans monter et j'ai continué mon chemin.

**- Je peux savoir ou tu vas ?**

**- Je rentre à la villa.**

**- Alors monte !**

**- Non.**

**- Mais pourquoi ?**

Je me retournais vivement et le fusillai du regard.

**- Ça fait trois mois Emmett, trois putains de longs mois que tu me regardes tous les jours rentrer à pied du lycée ou d'ailleurs et tu n'as jamais levé le petit doigt pour moi, pour m'aider. Tu crois vraiment que maintenant que Carlisle est au courant et qu'il vous a remonté les bretelles, je vais accepter sans broncher de vous laisser entrer dans ma vie alors que vous vous êtes foutus de ma gueule depuis le début ? Tu crois que je suis le genre de fille à mettre son égo et sa fierté de côté pour pardonner à des enfants pourris gâtés qui ne se rendent même pas compte de la chance qu'ils ont ? Merde Emmett, je ne suis pas friqué comme toi et ta famille. Mon destin n'est pas tout tracé comme peut l'être le votre. Je ne peux compter que sur moi même, je n'ai personne d'autre. Il serait temps d'ouvrir les yeux Emmett, la vraie vie n'est pas le monde des bisounours. **

Sur ce je me retournai et partis en le laissant sur place. Quelques minutes plus tard, je remarquais qu'une voiture me suivait. Je me retournais et découvris, au surprise, Emmett. Il n'essaya pas de me doubler ou me parler. Non, il resta derrière moi, à me suivre jusque la villa.

Je pensais être tranquille mais non.

En entrant, Emmett est allait rejoindre les autres dans le salon et quand je passais devant eux pour aller à la cuisine, Alice me sauta dessus.

**- Bella !**

**- Quoi Alice ?**

**- On va bientôt allé faire du shopping toutes les trois avec Rose et les garçons viendront tenir nos sacs mais...**

**- Non Alice, c'est sans moi.**

**- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que je déteste le shopping.**

**- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible ça. Aucunes filles détestent le shopping.**

**- C'est rare mais ça existe. Maintenant excuse moi mais je dois y aller.**

**- Non attends, il faut que tu viennes.**

**- Bon écoutes le nain surexcité. J'ai été bien gentille tout à l'heure dans ma chambre mais là c'est trop. Je fais ce que je veux de me vie Alice c'est clair ? Et ce n'est pas toi qui me dira quoi faire.**

**- Bella, Alice voulait juste...**

**- Tais toi Freud, c'est une discussion entre elle et moi.**

Jasper se rassit, complètement douché. Quand je vis qu'Edward allait prendre la parole, je le fusillais du regard et il se ravisa tout de suite.

**- Si j'étais toi, je me tairais Mozart. Bon, sur ce, je monte dans ma chambre.**

Je quittais le salon et dans les escaliers, j'entendis Blondie se mettre à rire.

**- Je l'adore moi cette fille.**

**- C'est normale, c'est la même garce que toi sauf qu'elle, elle attaque sa famille.**

**- Mais nous ne sommes pas sa famille.**

Enfin une qui me comprends.

**- Rose a raison. Nous n'avons jamais cherché à l'intégrer à la famille ou à notre groupe. Les parents ont fais la même chose, c'est normal qu'elle ne se sente pas chez elle. Nous avons tout fait pour qu'elle se sente mal et qu'elle veuille partir. Il va lui falloir du temps pour l'accepter. **

Tiens, Freud me comprend aussi. Je vais peut être bien m'entendre avec eux finalement.

Plus personne ne dit quelque chose et je suis allé me réfugier dans ma chambre.

Ce fut ainsi pendant quelques mois, jusqu'à ce que je me lasse et commence à leur pardonner.

Ils essayaient tous de me parler et de m'intégrer. Ça commençait à fonctionner.

Alice ne me parlait plus de shopping mais de pleins d'autres choses et elle m'énerve toujours autant.

Emmett vient toujours me chercher au boulot même si je rentre tout le temps à pied.

Avec Rosalie et Edward, c'est encore difficile. Ce sont les deux seuls qui ont encore du mal avec moi.

Avec Jasper, c'est complètement différent. Il vient souvent lire avec moi dans la bibliothèque mais nous ne parlons pas. Bizarrement je me sens en sécurité et apaisé tout près de lui. Et il nous faut généralement un seul regard pour nous comprendre. Au fil des jours il est devenu mon confident même si je ne lui ai pas encore dit tout sur mon passé. Maintenant il est un peu comme le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu.

Là, nous sommes tous ensemble devant la télé. Ils veulent regarder un reportage sur la guerre, les militaires... Franchement je préfèrerais regarder autre chose, ça va faire remonter des vieux souvenirs.

**- Euh Carlisle, excusez moi mais je préfère allais lire dans ma chambre. **

**- Bien sur Bella. Je suis désolé. Tu veux que nous changions ?**

**- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, je vais monter. **

Je partis très vite et allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre avant de craquer. C'est toujours difficile pour moi de me souvenir de ce que j'ai vécu là-bas. C'était génial mais également un enfer. Les horaires, le règlement, les interdictions de sorties, tout ça est très dur à la longue.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je suis sortis de mes pensées par des petits coups à la porte.

**- Entrez. **

Jasper. J'aurais du me douter qu'il allait venir me voir.

**- Est ce que ça va ma belle ?**

**- Oui, tout va bien. **

**- Tu veux en parler ?**

**- Je sais pas Jazz. **

**- D'accord. Quand tu seras prête, je serais là.**

**- Merci, merci beaucoup Jasper. **

**- Mais de rien. **

Il se mit à mes côtés et il m'a gardé dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques minutes, les mots se mirent à sortirent tous seuls de ma bouche.

**- Avant de venir ici, j'étais dans une école militaire. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas regarder ce reportage, ça me rappelle de vieux souvenirs. **

**- Tu es resté longtemps ?**

**- Mes parents ne voulaient pas s'occuper de moi. Ils m'ont déposé là-bas quand j'allais entrer en sixième. Je n'en suis ressortis que pour venir ici. Aujourd'hui ils sont partis faire le tour du monde pour leur boulot. **

**- Pourquoi ils ne reviennent jamais te voir ou ne t'appellent pas ?**

**- Parce qu'ils ne m'aiment pas. Je suis une grosse erreur pour eux. C'est ce qu'ils m'ont dis avant de me lâcher à l'école. Ils ont même ajouté que ma mère aurait mieux fait d'avorter parce que ça leur auraient évité d'avoir un gouffre financier. **

Jasper resserra sa prise sur moi et embrassa mes cheveux.

**- Je suis désolé ma puce. **

**- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute. On ne peut pas tous avoir des parents aussi géniaux que Carlisle et Esmée. **

Nous sommes resté ainsi pendant plus deux heures. Et je réussis à lui parler de tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Toute ma vie, mon passé y passa et ça me fit beaucoup de bien.

Je finis par m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte et je fis une nuit sans rêves pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Le lendemain, je repris ma routine, courir, déjeuner, habillage avant de partir au boulot.

Quand Emmett est venu me chercher au soir, je n'ai pas pu refuser. Je le rejoignis alors dans sa voiture et il me regarda étonné.

**- Ta proposition tient toujours Emmett ?**

**- Bien sur. On va enfin pouvoir parler tous les deux.**

**- Si tu veux. Que veux tu savoir ?**

**- Tu es sportive ?**

**- Assez oui.**

**- Tu fais quoi comme sport ?**

**- Je cours tous les matins et je fais un peu d'arts martiaux. **

**- Sérieux ?**

**- Oui.**

**- On pourrait courir ensemble ?**

**- Bien sur, quand tu veux.**

**- Tu le fais à qu'elle heure ?**

**- De cinq à sept heure quand nous avons cours et plus tard le week-end.**

**- Je pourrais venir avec toi demain ?**

**- Bien sur.**

**- Tu es prête à y aller ?**

**- Oui, c'est bon.**

Je suis donc partis avec Emmett et sur le chemin du retour, nous avons beaucoup parlé de tout et de rien.

En arrivant, avant de descendre, Emmett me retient.

**- Je suis désolé de ce que nous t'avons fais vivre Bella. Alice avait raison, nous t'avons jugé alors qu'on ne te connaissait pas. Là, j'ai passé du temps avec toi, nous avons parlé et j'ai commencé à apprendre à te connaitre. Tu es géniale Bella, super gentille, intelligente et intéressante. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir découvert avant. Je vais tout faire pour rattraper le temps que j'ai perdu.**

Pendant son discours, je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de couler.

Je deviens trop sensible moi.

**- Merci Emmett.**

Je le serrais dans mes bras et nous avons finis par rentrer.

**- Tu restes un peu avec moi Bella ?**

**- Si tu veux. Tu veux faire quoi ?**

**- Un jeu vidéo, ça te tente ?**

**- Oui, pourquoi pas.**

Nous nous sommes tous les deux installés sur le canapé et nous avons beaucoup rigolé tout en jouant.

Environ ne demi heure après, Rosalie est arrivée à côté d'Emmett.

Je ne parlais pas beaucoup à Rosalie même si je l'apprécies beaucoup.

**- Salut chérit.**

**- Ça va ma puce ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Je vais vous laisser.**

**- Tu peux rester Bella. **

**- Merci Emmett pour cette après-midi, ça m'a fait plaisir de la passer avec toi et on remet ça quand tu veux mais là je crois que c'est mieux si je montais. A plus tard.**

Je suis donc partis pour laisser la place à Rosalie et je suis monté dans ma chambre.

.

**POV EMMETT**

**.**

Alice avait raison. Cette fille est fantastique. J'ai passé une super après-midi avec elle.

**- Tu as passé l'après-midi avec elle ?**

**- Elle, elle s'appelle Bella et oui, nous avons passé la fin de journée tous les deux.**

**- Vous avez fais quoi ?**

**- Je suis allé la chercher à son boulot et quand nous sommes rentré, nous avons joué. Elle est très sympa tu sais. Alice avait raison, on l'a jugé avant de la connaitre. Tu devrais lui parler Rose.**

**- J'en sais rien Emmett.**

Tout à coup, la mélodie du piano se fit entendre.

**- Edward est rentré ?**

**- Non.**

**- Mais qui joue alors ?**

**- Bella. Elle est vraiment pleine de surprises. Carlisle nous avait dit qu'elle jouait mais je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi bien.**

**- C'est vrai, elle joue bien.**

Nous avons continué de parler et j'ai repris mon jeu. Enfin jusqu'à ce que maman soit de retour parce que bon, je suis toujours censé être punis.

.

**POV BELLA**

**.**

Le lendemain à cinq heure j'étais debout pour aller courir avant de partir en cours.

En arrivant en bas, je fus surprise de voir Emmett dans le salon.

**- Bonjour Emmett, qu'est ce que tu fais déjà debout ?**

**- Je voulais venir courir avec toi. Ça te dérange si je t'accompagne ?**

**- Bien sur que non. On y va ?**

**- Oui.**

Nous sommes donc tous les deux partis dans la forêt pour faire un petit footing.

Au bout d'une demie heure, en regardant Emmett, je remarquais qu'il avait du mal à suivre.

**- Ça va Emmett ?**

**- Oui. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si rapide.**

**- Tu veux que je ralentisse ?**

**- Même si ça me fais chier de le dire mais oui, je voudrais bien.**

**- Ok. On fait une pause et on repart.**

**- Merci.**

Nous nous sommes installé sur un rocher et il essaya de reprendre son souffle.

**- Ça va aller ?**

**- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi sportive ?**

**- Dans mon ancien lycée on faisait beaucoup de sport.**

**- C'est aussi là-bas que tu as appris à jouer du piano, la mécanique et les tactiques de guerres ?**

**- Oui mais il n'y avait pas que ça.**

**- Quoi d'autre ?**

**- Cours de secourisme, course d'orientation en forêt, on pouvait partir en randonnée pendant une semaine et on faisait des parcours, on faisait des parcours du combattant et...**

Oh merde ! Qu'est ce que je viens de lui dire ? J'aurais du faire plus attention.

Je tournais la tête vers Emmett et il me regarda avec les yeux écarquillés.

**- Mais dans quel lycée tu étais pour faire tout ça ?**

Bon, maintenant que j'ai commencé, autant finir.

**- J'étais dans une école militaire.**

**- Sérieux ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Combien de temps ?**

**- J'y suis entrée en sixième donc ça fait six ans.**

**- Bah ça alors. Et tu faisais tout comme les militaires ?**

**- Beaucoup de choses oui. Levé à six heure avec le clairon, sport, cours, on mange au mess, sport, cours, sport et couché. Et comme je ne quittais pas l'école, les week-ends et pendant les vacances, je faisais beaucoup d'activités pour passer le temps. **

**- Bah si je m'attendais à ça. Et tu faisais aussi des parcours du combattant ?**

Sa réflexion me fit rire. De tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire, c'est tout ce qu'il a retenu.

**- Oui, tous les jours.**

**- Tu es génial Bella tu sais.**

**- Merci Emmett et toi aussi tu es génial. Et Emmett, est ce que tu peux garder pour toi ce que je t'ai dis s'il te plait ? Je ne veux pas que les autres soient au courant. **

**- Bien sur.**

**- Merci.**

Nous avons repris notre footing, j'ai couru moins vite et nous sommes rentré à la villa en rigolant.

Ce fut ainsi pendant des mois. Emmett venait avec moi courir tous les jours et nous sommes devenu de plus en plus proches. Je le considère comme un grand frère lui aussi mais pas au même niveau que Jazz.

Je me suis également beaucoup rapproché d'Alice. Nous allons faire de temps en temps les boutiques ensemble et j'arrive à peu près à la métriser et je ne me laisser pas faire, ce qui ne lui plait absolument pas mais elle s'y fait.

Avec Jasper, nous sommes toujours aussi proches. Il est mon confident et il se confit également beaucoup à moi.

Par contre avec Edward et Rosalie, c'est toujours aussi froid entre nous. Ils ne me parlent toujours pas mais ça me pèse moins qu'avant.

Pour aller au lycée, je monte avec Alice et Jasper. Je préfère être avec eux plutôt qu'avec Rosalie qui ne se prive pas pour me faire des remarques blessantes. Quand à Edward, n'en parlons même pas. Quand je suis en voiture avec lui, il a juste envie de me jeter dehors pendant qu'il roule et de me rouler dessus.

Et pour ce qui est de la cantine, je mange avec Angéla. Elle est très gentille et ne parle pas pour ne rien dire, j'aime ça.

Aujourd'hui, quand nous sommes rentré de notre footing avec Emmett, toute la famille était déjà debout et ils nous regardèrent tous les deux avec étonnement. Personne n'était au courant qu'Em' passait tous ses matins avec moi mais aujourd'hui, nous devions partir faire une randonnée et faire du camping tout le week-end alors exceptionnellement, tout le monde était déjà debout.

**- Bonjour. **

**- Bonjour tous les deux. Ou étiez vous ?**

**- On courrait papa.**

**- Très bien. Allez vous préparer et venez prendre votre petit déjeuner. **

**- Oui chef !**

En disant ça, Emmett se mit au garde à vous et fit le salut militaire en me faisant un clin d'œil. En le regardant faire, j'ai éclaté de rire.

**- Tu fais ça n'importe comment !**

**- Quoi ? Et comment oses tu te moquer de moi !**

Il avait l'aire faussement en colère.

**- Attends que je t'attrape, tu vas voir !**

Je me mis à courir pour lui échapper alors qu'il me suivait. Malheureusement, il me rattrapa à son étage, me fit tomber et se mit à me chatouiller. Je me tordais de rire et le suppliais d'arrêter.

**- Ça t'apprendras à te moquer de moi !**

**- Allez, arrêtes nounours s'il te plait !**

**- Comment tu m'as appelé ?**

**- Nounours. Ça ne te plait pas ?**

**- Pas trop non. Pourquoi ce surnom ?**

**- Parce que je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps Emmett mais je t'aime beaucoup et je te considère comme mon grand frère. Avec toi, je me sens en sécurité. Tu fais peur et impressionne beaucoup de monde mais derrière cette façade de gros dur, tu es aussi doux qu'un nounours avec un cœur en or. **

**- Merci Bella. Ça me touche beaucoup et moi aussi je te considère comme ma petite sœur. Je suis heureux de t'avoir dans ma vie. **

**- Moi aussi Emmett. On se retrouve en bas ?**

**- Ok.**

Il me serra dans ses bras et je suis monté prendre une douche et me changer. Quand je suis redescendu, Emmett n'était pas encore arrivé. Je m'installais à table et me servis du café.

**- Tu es prête à partir en randonnée Bella ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Tu cours tous les matins ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Et pourquoi Emmett était avec toi ?**

**- Parce qu'il court avec moi depuis presque quatre mois.**

**- Et tu arrives à le suivre ?**

**- Plutôt bien oui.**

**- Bah ça alors. Personne n'arrive à suivre Emmett.**

**- Je m'en sors assez bien.**

Carlisle me regarda avec un sourire et il comprit ce que je voulais dire.

Quelques minutes après, Emmett arriva, s'installa et mangea.

Une demie heure après, nous sommes tous partis avec nos sacs sur le dos dans la forêt.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine et vous verrez comment va se passer cette randonnée.

A la semaine prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ça fait plaisir. Merci à tous de me lire.

* * *

**Beatrice** : C'est vrai que j'ai un peu zappé les temps dans mon début d'histoire mais je vais essayer de me rattraper.

Alors, quand Bella arrive chez les Cullen, nous sommes en Aout 2011, ils ont tous 17 ans et sont en première.

La randonnée se passe en Mars 2012.

Pour ce qui est de Noël et le nouvel an, j'ai rajouté un bonus pour le raconter parce que je n'y avais pas penser avant.

J'espère que ces explications pourront vous aider.

* * *

_**Bonus : Premier Noël et nouvel an de Bella chez les Cullen.**_

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'est Noël est franchement, ça me déprime. C'est la première fois que je vais le passer dans une vraie famille avec un vrai sapin et un vrai repas de Noël.

Pour ce qui est des cadeaux de Noël, je n'ai pas fais compliqué. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dépensé beaucoup d'argent et de temps pour des gens qui ne m'apprécient pas.

J'ai donc acheté un livre pour tout le monde et j'ai mis un petit mot sur la première page.

Pour Alice, je lui ai trouvé un livre sur la mode et je lui ai mis ce gentil petit mot :

« En espérant que tu puisses enfin t'habiller correctement ».

Pour Jasper, un livre sur la guerre avec :

« Quelques nouvelles idées pour pouvoir déclencher la 3ème guerre mondiale à la villa ».

Pour Emmett, un livre sur le sport avec :

« T'inquiète pas Emmett, que des images dans ce livre, pas de textes pour éviter de perdre le seul neurone qu'il te reste ».

Pour Edward, un livre de musique avec :

« En espérant que tu joues enfin correctement pour arrêter de torturer ce pauvre piano.

Pour Rosalie, un livre sur les voitures avec :

« Pour que tu puisses travailler sur le cœur des voitures en espérant que tu retrouves le tien ».

Je sais, c'est méchant mais bon, leur cadeau était dans le même style.

Ils m'ont offert un bon d'achat pour des vêtements et des soins en institut avec comme joli petit mot :

« En espérant que tu puisses enfin ressembler à quelque chose ».

Vous voyez, nous avons tous eu la même idée.

Pour ce qui est du nouvel an, ça a été pareil, on a fait semblant de s'amuser pour faire plaisir à Carlisle et Esmée, ont s'est souhaité une bonne année et tout le monde est partis le fêter à sa façon dans sa chambre. Je vous laisse deviner comment.

* * *

**_Fin du chapitre précédent :_**

_**- Tu es prête à partir en randonnée Bella ?**_

_**- Oui. **_

_**- Tu cours tous les matins ?**_

_**- Oui.**_

_**- Et pourquoi Emmett était avec toi ?**_

_**- Parce qu'il court avec moi depuis presque quatre mois.**_

_**- Et tu arrives à le suivre ?**_

_**- Plutôt bien oui.**_

_**- Bah ça alors. Personne n'arrive à suivre Emmett.**_

_**- Je m'en sors assez bien.**_

_Carlisle me regarda avec un sourire et il comprit ce que je voulais dire._

_Quelques minutes après, Emmett arriva, s'installa et mangea._

_Une demie heure après, nous sommes tous partis avec nos sacs sur le dos dans la forêt._

* * *

**.**

**CHAPITRE 6**

**.**

**POV BELLA**

C'est pas croyable, ils n'avancent pas. J'ai l'impression de faire du sur place mais je ne peux rien y faire.

Je suis donc resté derrière tout le monde pour éviter de les perdre et j'ai essayé de ne pas les dépasser.

Tout à coup, Emmett se tourna vers moi et s'arrêta quand il vit que j'étais dans les derniers.

**- Bah alors Bella, tu n'as plus assez d'énergie pour nous suivre ?**

Carlisle se mit à sourire.

**- Tu ne devrais pas la chercher Emmett.**

**- Si je reste derrière Emmett, c'est justement pour éviter de prendre de l'avance et de vous perdre.**

**- Tu crois vraiment que tu arriveras à me perdre Belly Bells ?**

Mais il est bête ou quoi ? Il a déjà oublié d'ou je viens ou quoi ?

**- J'en suis certaine.**

**- Ok. Carlisle, on peut avancer ?**

**- Bien sur.**

**- Qui veut nous accompagner ? Jazz ? Ed ?**

**- Je veux bien.**

**- Moi aussi, j'ai hâtes de voir ça. **

Au moins un qui a comprit. Merci Jazz.

**- Ça va être génial. Rose ? Al ? Vous en êtes ?**

**- Non, on va rester avec les parents.**

**- Comme vous voulez. Allez, on est partit !**

Nous avions fais quelques pas quand Carlisle reprit.

**- Penses à leur égo Bella.**

**- Ils m'ont cherché Carlisle. A tout à l'heure.**

**- Oui.**

Nous sommes alors partis tous les quatre en marchant plus vite. Trois quart d'heure après, je me retournais pour voir les trois garçons loin derrière moi, complètement essoufflés et crevés.

**- Vous allez bien les garçons ?**

**- Mais comment tu fais pour aller aussi vite et ne pas être morte ?**

**- Question d'habitude. Vous voulez faire une pause ?**

**- S'il te plait oui.**

Les trois garçons se sont posé par terre et ont commencé à reprendre leur souffle.

Quelle bande de mauviettes.

**- Alors Emmett, tu trouves que je n'ai toujours plus d'énergie ?**

**- Oh non. Tu en as même à revendre. Il m'en faudrait pas mal là d'ailleurs.**

**- A nous aussi. Tu réussis à la suivre Em quand vous courrez ?**

**- Non, elle a du ralentir pour ne pas me semer. **

Edward et Jasper se mirent à rire.

Et quel rire ! On dirait un ange avec les rayons du soleil qui...

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? Pourquoi je trouve Edward beau ? Il faut vraiment que j'arrête mes délires, ça devient grave.

**- Bah ça alors ! Emmett le grand sportif se fait distancer par une fille !**

**- Ouais mais je ne me suis pas fais entrainer par des militaires moi.**

Oh non, il a pas fait ça.

Emmett tourna la tête vers moi et me regarda avec des yeux suppliants.

**- Je suis vraiment désolé Bella, c'est sortit tout seul. Excuse moi.**

Je ne pouvais même pas lui répondre, j'étais sous le choc.

Comment a-t-il pu me trahir ?

**- C'est vrai Bella ? Tu étais dans une école militaire **

**- Euh...**

Génial Bella. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire devant le seul mec de la villa qui te déteste ?

**- Je vais avancer. On se retrouve là-bas.**

**- Non, attends nous Bella !**

Je ne leur répondis rien et j'ai avancé à mon rythme, c'est à dire très vite et je ai semé les garçons qui m'avaient suivis.

Une heure après, enfin je crois, je suis arrivé à la clairière. J'ai posé mon sac et je suis allé m'asseoir sur un rocher un peu plus loin et en hauteur. De là, le paysage est magnifique et rien qu'en le regardant, je commence à me détendre.

.

**POV EMMETT**

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Je lui avais fais une promesse et je l'ai trahis. J'espère qu'elle va me pardonner, je ne veux pas la perdre.

**- Il faut qu'on la rattrape les gars.**

**- On n'y arrivera pas Emmett. Elle est beaucoup trop rapide. On va la rejoindre à la clairière. **

**- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour elle Em ? Je croyais que tu voulais qu'elle parte toi aussi.**

**- Ça c'était avant de la connaitre. Ça se voit que tu te fou de ce qu'il se passe à la maison aussi non tu aurais vu qu'avec Bella nous sommes amis depuis longtemps. C'est une fille très gentille, intelligente, amusante et j'en passe. Une fois que tu apprends à la connaitre, tu ne peux pas imaginer ta vie sans elle. Elle sait écouter et te laisser tranquille quand tu en as besoin. C'est aussi une super sportive et une pianiste hors paire, elle est très douée.**

**- Emmett a raison Edward. J'ai appris à connaitre Bella et elle est très vite devenue ma meilleure amie.**

**- Vous l'avez entendu jouer ?**

**- Oui. Elle joue à chaque fois que Rose et toi êtes sortis. **

**- Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Elle pense qu'elle vous dérange assez comme ça alors elle ne veut pas en rajouter. De plus, elle ne veut pas toucher aux affaires des autres. **

**- Ce n'est pas mon piano, il est à tout le monde.**

**- C'est ce qu'on lui a dit mais elle est très têtue. D'ailleurs, à cause de ça, elle mène la vie dure aux clients du magasin. Elle ne se laisse pas faire quand ils l'emmerdent. **

**- Quel magasin ? Et quels clients ?**

**- Bah chez Newton, elle y travaille. **

**- Parce qu'en plus elle a un job ?**

**- Oui. Je vous le dis moi que cette fille est parfaite, elle a tout pour elle. Fais sa connaissance Ed, je te promet que tu ne le regretteras pas, elle en vaut la peine.**

**- Vous avez l'air de tenir à elle.**

**- Elle est notre meilleure amie et elle a réussit en quelques semaines à voir ce qu'il y a derrière ma carapace.**

**- Wow, elle est forte.**

**- Parles avec elle et apprends à la connaitre. **

**- Ouais, c'est une bonne idée. Et c'est vrai l'histoire des militaires ?**

**- Ce n'est pas à nous de t'en parler Edward. Bella le fera si elle s'en sent capable. **

Heureusement que Jazz est là pour m'aider à tout bien lui expliquer parce que je ne suis pas sur que j'y serais arriver.

**- Allez les gars, allons la rejoindre.**

Presque deux heures après, nous sommes enfin arrivés à la clairière. Je l'ai parcourus des yeux mais je n'ai pas vu Bella.

Ou est ce qu'elle est bon sang ?

**- Les gars, vous voyez Bella ?**

**- Oui. Elle est sur le rocher là-bas.**

**- Je vais aller la voir, il faut que je lui parle.**

**- Attends, je vais aller lui parler d'abord. Si elle est en colère, j'arriverais à la calmer avant que tu lui parle. **

**- Ouais, bonne idée. Vas-y.**

Jazz partit en direction de Bella et je me laissais tomber par terre à côté d'Edward.

.

**POV BELLA**

J'étais toujours dans mes pensées quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. En me retournant, je découvris sans surprise Jasper.

**- Jasper, vous êtes arrivé il y a longtemps ?**

**- Ça fait moins de dix minutes.**

**- Je suis désolée de vous avoir laissé. Ça a été ?**

**- Oui ne t'inquiète pas.**

Il s'installa à côté de moi et regarda au loin.

**- Emmett s'en veut beaucoup tu sais. Il a peur que ça change quelque chose dans votre relation.**

**- Oh non, il ne doit pas s'en vouloir. Moi, je ne lui en veux pas et de toute façon, il y a bien un jour ou je devais en parler aux autres et je crois que ce moment est arrivé.**

**- Donc tu vas leur dire ?**

**- Oui. On va attendre que tout le monde soit là. **

**- D'accord. Et pour Emmett, tu vas faire quoi ?**

**- Je vais aller le rassurer. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter pour ça. J'ai eu du mal à me faire accepter par presque tout le monde et je n'ai pas envie de tout perdre. **

**- Même si tu en veux à Emmett, tu ne le perdras pas Bella ni aucun d'entre nous. **

**- Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour l'accepter Jasper. Allez viens, on va les rejoindre. **

Nous nous sommes levés et nous avons été rejoindre Emmett et Edward.

Quand il me vit arriver, Emmett s'est levé et je l'ai serré dans mes bras.

**- Je suis vraiment désolé Bella, je ne voulais pas leur dire.**

Je m'approchais de son oreille pour lui chuchoter.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Je tiens trop à toi pour ça nounours. **

Un sourire éclatant étira ses lèvres et il me serra un peu plus fort.

**- Je suis content de t'avoir dans ma vie Bella.**

**- Moi aussi je suis contente de t'avoir dans la mienne.**

Quelques secondes après, il me relâcha et nous nous sommes séparé.

**- Je suis désolée de vous avoir laissé seuls. Ça a été ?**

**- Très bien oui. Et on peut se débrouiller tous seuls tu sais Bella. **

**- Mais je n'en doute pas. C'est juste que s'il vous étiez arrivé quelque chose, je suis la plus qualifié pour vous aider.**

**- Alors c'est vrai, tu étais chez les militaires.**

**- Oui mais j'en parlerais quand tout le monde sera là d'accord ?**

**- Ok.**

Nous sommes donc resté tous les quatre assis par terre et nous avons parlé de tout et de rien.

Une heure après, Carlisle et Esmée arrivèrent avec les deux filles.

**- Mes enfants ! Vous êtes arrivé depuis longtemps ?**

**- Nous sommes arrivé tous les trois il y a une heure.**

**- Et Bella ? Vous avez réussis à la semer ?**

**- C'est plutôt elle qui nous a semée. Tu es arrivé combien de temps avant nous Bella ?**

**- Un peut près une heure je crois.**

Rosalie et Alice éclatèrent de rire et Carlisle et Esmée ont souris.

**- Je t'avais dis de ne pas la chercher Emmett.**

**- Ouais, tu avais raison.**

Carlisle reposa son regard sur moi et me regarda avec insistance.

J'aime pas quand il fait ça, j'ai l'impression qu'il lit en moi.

**- Arrêtez de faire ça doc, vous me faite peur.**

**- Tu es sur que ça va Bella ?**

**- Oui pourquoi ?**

**- J'ai l'impression que tu es dans la lune.**

**- Désolée. Je réfléchissais à comment j'allais leur expliquer. **

**- Expliquer quoi ?**

**- Les garçons sont au courant pour mon ancien lycée et ils attendent des explications.**

**- Tu n'es pas obligé de leur dire Bella.**

**- Je crois que j'en ai besoin et que ça me fera du bien d'en parler.**

**- Je le pense aussi. Tu vas tout leur dire ?**

**- Une bonne partie.**

**- D'accord.**

Quand tout le monde fut installé en cercle par terre, je pris une profonde inspiration et me lançais.

**- Edward, Emmett t'a dit la vérité, je sors bien d'une école militaire. Mes parents m'y ont laissé quand j'allais entrer en sixième et je n'en suis sortis que pour venir ici.**

**- Pourquoi tes parents t'ont mise là-bas ?**

**- Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de moi.**

Je ne veux pas leur dire les vraies raisons de mon internat là-bas, c'est trop dur.

**- Et pourquoi on ne les a pas encore vu à la maison ? Ils ne rendent pas visite ?**

**- Non. Ils n'ont pas le temps.**

**- Donc tu ne sortais jamais de l'école ?**

**- Non. Je passais mes week-ends et vacances là-bas.**

**- C'était pas trop long ?**

**- Non. Ils proposaient des activités. **

**- Comme quoi ?**

**- Apprendre les tactiques de guerres pour les reconstituer ensuite, mécanique, secourisme, bénévolat, musique et plein d'autre choses. **

**- Sérieux ?**

**- Elle dit vrai. Tous ses diplômes sont dans mon bureau. **

**- Mon dieu ! Mais c'est horrible Bella ! Comment as tu supporté de porter un uniforme pendant sept ans, c'est d'un mauvais goût !**

Comptez sur Alice pour enlever toutes les tensions présentes.

Une fois qu'elle avait finit sa tirade, nous avons tous éclaté de rire. Merci Alice !

**- Mais pourquoi vous riez ? Ce n'est pas drôle. J'espère que tu as jeté ton uniforme Bella. **

**- Non Alice, je les ais toujours et je vais les garder parce qu'ils font partis de ma vie et je peux encore en avoir besoin. **

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je dois aller chercher des papiers et une fête es organisée chaque année au mois de février. Je voudrais bien y aller l'année prochaine. **

**- Pourquoi tu n'y a pas été le mois dernier ?**

**- Parce que c'est encore récent, il va me falloir du temps. **

**- C'est compréhensible.**

**- Vous pourrez m'accompagner si vous voulez. C'est le dernier week-end avant les vacances de février. On pourrait partir en Floride juste après. **

**- C'est une bonne idée, j'en suis. **

Alice, Emmett et Jasper ont accepté de venir. Seuls Rosalie et Edward n'ont encore rien dis.

**- Rosalie, Edward, vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir, vous pouvez directement aller en Floride ou attendre à l'hôtel et faire autre chose. Je ne veux rien vous imposer. **

**- Je refuse d'être séparé d'Emmett. Je viendrais mais je resterais à l'hôtel.**

**- Très bien. Edward ?**

**- J'en sais rien. Je vais y réfléchir. **

**- Ok.**

Tout le reste du week-end, nous avons ris, joués, nous nous sommes amusé et je dois dire que ça m'a fais beaucoup de bien.

Le lendemain, nous sommes tous rentré avant que le soleil se couche.

Après une bonne douche et un bon repas, je suis allé dans ma chambre. Quelques minutes après, j'entendis la mélodie du piano. Curieuse, je suis allé dans la salle en face et je suis resté dans l'encadrement de la porte.

C'est Edward qui jouait et il est vraiment très doué.

Il est vraiment impressionnant quand il joue. Il a beaucoup de prestance et il est tout simplement magnifique, tout comme ce qu'il joue.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai avancé et je me suis retrouvé à côté de lui. Quand il arrêta de jouer, il tourna la tête vers moi et je lui souris.

**- C'était magnifique. Tu es très doué. **

**- Merci. Il paraît que c'est également ton cas. **

**- Non. Je joue juste comme ça de temps en temps mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ton talent.**

**- Tu veux bien me jouer quelque chose ?**

**- Pourquoi pas mais ne te moques pas d'accord ?**

**- C'est promis. **

Il me fit un sourire en coin à tomber et je m'installe à côté de lui sur le banc. Je fis courir mes doigts sur les touches avant de fermer les yeux et de me mettre à jouer.

.

**POV EDWARD**

C'est incroyable, elle est vraiment très douée. Elle joue merveilleusement bien.

Il est clair qu'elle ne se rend pas compte de talent qu'elle a.

Quand la mélodie s'arrêta, elle ouvrit les yeux et me sourit. Un magnifique sourire.

**- Tu joues vraiment très bien Bella. Tu es très doué, c'est incroyable. **

**- Arrêtes Edward, ce n'est pas aussi fantastique que toi.**

**- Non, tu as raison, tu joues beaucoup mieux.**

Elle se mit à rougir, ce qui au passage le rend encore plus jolie et je reprends avant qu'elle en proteste.

**- Tu veux qu'on essaye un quatre mains ?**

**- Oui, pourquoi pas.**

Je lui ai montré la partition et nous nous sommes mis à jouer. Nous nous sommes laissé emporter par la musique.

Quand nous avons arrêté quelques minutes après, je fus surpris et Bella aussi à première vue, d'entendre des applaudissements. Nous nous sommes retourné comme d'un seul homme pour découvrir toute la famille derrière nous. Ils ont surement du nous écouter.

**- Edward, Bella, c'était vraiment magnifique. Chacun de votre côté vous avez beaucoup de talent mais tous les deux ensemble, c'est spectaculaire. **

**- Merci maman.**

En jetant un coup d'œil à Bella, je vis qu'elle rougissait encore. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir l'habitude qu'on la complimente.

Pourquoi ses parents ne lui ont jamais dis ? Il va falloir que je le découvre. J'ai envie, allez savoir pourquoi, de tout connaitre de cette fille.

Quand je suis revenu à la réalité, tous les autres étaient partis, il ne restait plus que Bella et moi.

**- Je vais allé me coucher. A demain Edward.**

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et partit.

Mince, pourquoi est ce que j'ai ressentis ça ? J'ai l'impression que de l'électricité passe dans mes veines.

C'est dans un état second que je me levais et allais à mon tour me coucher.

.

**POV BELLA**

Quand je suis descendu le lendemain matin à cinq heure, je fus surprise de découvrir Emmett et Jasper déjà debout.

**- Bonjour les garçons. Vous allez bien ?**

**- Ça va et toi ?**

**- Ça va merci.**

Je m'approchais et leur déposais un baiser sur la joue.

**- Alors, qu'est ce que vous faites déjà debout ?**

**- On avait envie de venir courir avec toi.**

**- Enfin si tu es d'accord bien sur.**

**- Bien sur que vous pouvez venir. On y va ?**

**- Oui.**

Nous sommes donc partis tous les trois courir dans la forêt. Cette fois encore, j'ai surveillé mon rythme pour ne pas les semer et pour courir avec eux.

Une fois rentré, nous nous sommes préparé et nous sommes partis au lycée. Je suis monté avec Alice et Jasper alors qu'Edward était avec Rosalie et Emmett.

Au lycée, Edward a fait comme à son habitude, il fait comme s'il ne me connaissait pas.

A l'heure du déjeuner, je me suis rendu toute seule à la cantine et j'ai pris mon repas. Alors que je cherchais une place ou m'asseoir, j'entendis des cris derrière moi. En me retournant, je découvris d'ou ils provenaient.

Alice. Evidemment, qui ça pourrait être d'autre ?

**- Bella ! Viens manger avec nous !**

Je ne dis rien, lui souris et allais les rejoindre.

**- Tu as passé une bonne matinée Bella ?**

**- Oui merci et vous ?**

**- Pareil.**

Emmett, Jasper et Alice étaient contents que je sois avec eux mais pas Rosalie à première vue.

**- Tu as perdu Edward en route ?**

**- Euh non, il est avec Tanya. **

Allez savoir pourquoi mais dire ça me fait souffrir. Je crois que je commence à ressentir un petit quelque chose pour lui.

**- D'accord, je vois.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward et Tanya sont arrivé. Ils se sont arrêté à notre table et cette blondasse de Tanya me regarda avec méchanceté.

Ok, j'ai compris. Je me levais de la table avec mon plateau et partais m'installer ailleurs alors qu'ils s'installaient à mon ancienne place.

Quelques minutes après, mes trois nouveaux acolytes sont venus s'assoir à mes côtés. Je relevais la tête sur eux avec étonnement.

**- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec Rosalie et Edward ?**

**- Parce qu'ils se comportent comme des idiots. Tu fais partis de la famille Bella et ils n'ont pas à te snober comme ça. De toute façon, on préfère être avec toi.**

**- Merci.**

**- Tu n'as pas a nous remercier Bella. D'ailleurs c'est bizarre, je pensais qu'Edward commençait à t'apprécier. **

**- Je le croyais moi aussi Jasper. **

Nous n'avions plus parlé de ça pendant le reste du déjeuner puis nous sommes retourné en cours. A la fin de la journée, je me retrouvais seule avec Edward parce que les autres avaient finis une heure plus tôt. Je l'attendais devant la voiture pendant que monsieur discutait avec Tanya. Quand il arriva enfin, il me fit son sourire en coin et je ne pus que fondre.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? Il m'a ignoré toute la journée et là, il fait comme si de rien était.

Je ne le comprends plus du tout là.

Une fois en voiture, il recommença à me parler.

**- Tu as passé une bonne journée Bella ?**

**- Euh oui et toi ?**

**- Aussi. Tu veux qu'on bosse ensemble ce soir ?**

**- Si tu veux.**

Une fois à la maison, nous sommes allé dans ma chambre, on s'est installé sur le lit et nous avons travaillé.

C'est incroyable, il n'a rien à voir avec le Edward du lycée.

Qu'est ce qui peut lui passer par la tête ?

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait plaisir !

Voici mon nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture et attention, lemon !

* * *

_Fin du chapitre précédent :_

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? Il m'a ignoré toute la journée et là, il fait comme si de rien était._

_Je ne le comprends plus du tout là._

_Une fois en voiture, il recommença à me parler._

_**- Tu as passé une bonne journée Bella ?**_

_**- Euh oui et toi ?**_

_**- Aussi. Tu veux qu'on bosse ensemble ce soir ?**_

_**- Si tu veux.**_

_Une fois à la maison, nous sommes allé dans ma chambre, on s'est installé sur le lit et nous avons travaillé._

_C'est incroyable, il n'a rien à voir avec le Edward du lycée._

_Qu'est ce qui peut lui passer par la tête ?_

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 7**

**.**

**POV BELLA**

**.**

Ce fut ainsi tous les jours, Edward m'ignorait royalement au lycée mais à la villa, il redevenait le Edward dont je suis amoureuse parce que oui, je suis tombé amoureuse d'Edward Cullen pour mon plus grand malheur. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec lui et j'en suis tombé amoureuse petit à petit.

Nous avons passé nos vacances d'avril et d'été en Floride, nous avons eu nos notes et nous sommes passé en terminale.

Nous avons également tous fêtés nos dix huit ans.

Nous avons passé Noël en famille et nous avons accueillis 2013 avec joie.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes en février et c'est enfin les vacances !

Nous nous apprêtons à partir pour mon ancienne école. Finalement Edward nous accompagne.

Là, nous sommes à l'aéroport en train d'attendre notre vol. Une fois qu'il fut annoncé, nous avons dis en revoir à Carlisle et Esmée et nous avons embarqué. Arrivé à l'hôtel ou Edward et moi devions partager une chambre, je découvris avec horreur qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit deux places.

**- Euh, je vais prendre le canapé. **

**- Non, ce n'est pas la peine Bella, c'est à moi de le prendre. **

**- J'y suis habitué Edward alors fais ce que je te dis et le sujet est clos. **

**- T'as un sal caractère Swan.**

**- Pas pire que le tien Cullen.**

Nous nous sommes regardé et nous avons éclaté de rire.

Ce genre de phrases, de pics est devenu une sorte de routine entre nous. Ça fait quelques mois maintenant que nous nous cherchons. On est très complices et on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble enfin, sauf au lycée.

Edward agita sa main devant mes yeux ce qui me fit revenir alla réalité.

**- Bella, tu étais encore dans la lune ?**

**- Oui, excuse moi. Tu me parlais ?**

**- Oui. Je te demandais quand nous devons être à ton école ?**

**- Cet après-midi. Nous devons y être pour deux heures. **

**- Ok.**

Nous avons passé la matinée tous ensemble, nous avons déjeuné au restaurant de l'hôtel et vers une heure, nous sommes retourné dans les chambres pour nous changer. J'ai pris ma valise et je me suis enfermé dans la salle de bain pour enfiler mon uniforme.

.

**POV EDWARD**

**.**

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fabrique ? On va finir par être en retard si elle ne s'active pas un peu.

**- Bella, dépêches toi ou tu vas être en retard !**

**- Oui, j'arrive !**

J'arrive ! Mon œil oui ! Ce n'est qu'au bout de dix minutes qu'elle sortit enfin et quand je levais les yeux sur lui, je lui pardonnais tout son retard.

Quand je la vis dans son uniforme, je suis sur que mes yeux sont sortis de leur orbite et que ma bouche est limite par terre.

Elle est magnifique.

Bella porte une jupe droite bleue marine avec un chemisier blanc sous une veste bleue marine bien cintrée et elle a beaucoup de médailles et d'écussons. Ses cheveux sont tirés en un chignon strict et ses jambes sont affinées et allongées grâce à des chaussures à talons. Elle est tout simplement sublime et je sens ma virilité se réveiller rien qu'à la regarder.

Et oui, je suis attiré par Bella. Enfin pas seulement attiré, je suis amoureux de Bella Swan et je dois avouer que ça me fait peur.

**- Edward ? Tu m'entends ?**

Je suis brusquement revenu à la réalité par sa voix.

**- Pardon, tu disais ?**

**- Je te demandais si nous pouvions y aller ?**

**- Ah oui. C'est bon, on y va.**

**- Ok.**

Nous sommes allé rejoindre le groupe dans le hall et nous sommes partis en taxi une fois que tout le monde avait finit de complimenter Bella.

Une demie heure de route après, nous sommes arrivé devant un magnifique bâtiment.

**- Nous y sommes ?**

**- Oui. Bienvenue à l'école militaire. **

**- C'est donc ici que tu as grandis ?**

**- Oui. **

**- C'est un endroit superbe.**

**- C'est vrai oui.**

En croisant son regard, je vis que ses yeux étaient brillants. Surement à cause de l'émotion qu'elle ressentait en étant ici.

**- Ça te manque ?**

**- Un peu mais j'aime la vie que j'ai maintenant avec ta famille. **

**- C'est également ta famille Bella. **

**- Oui. **

En le disant, elle a détournée les yeux. Il ne faut pas être brillant pour savoir qu'elle ne le pensait pas. Il va falloir que je lui en parle.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa plutôt bien. Bella était dans son élément et je ne me lassais pas de la vois si heureuse. En fin d'après-midi, nous avons retrouvé l'hôtel. Les autres voulant passer une soirée en amoureux, Bella et moi, nous nous sommes retrouvé tous les deux. Nous avons pris nos douches et on s'est mit en pyjama. C'est à dire un pantalon de jogging au dessus de mon boxer pour moi et un mini short et un débardeur pour Bella.

Qu'est ce qu'elle est sexy bon sang.

Il faut que je m'occupe et vite aussi non je vais déraper.

Je décider alors de lui poser la question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours maintenant.

**- Dis Bella, est ce que je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?**

**- Pose toujours, je verrais si je peux répondre. **

**- D'accord. Pourquoi tes parents ne sont jamais venus te voir depuis que tu es chez nous ?**

D'un seul coup, je la vis se tendre. Son regard s'est éteint et son visage affichait un masque impassible.

**- Si tu ne veux pas en parler Bella, ce n'est rien tu sais. **

**- C'est un sujet délicat Edward et j'ai beaucoup de mal à en parler mais je crois qu'il est temps et que ça me feras du bien. **

Nous nous sommes installé tous les deux sur le lit et on s'est appuyés contre la tête de lit. Après avoir prit une profonde inspiration, elle se lança enfin.

**- En faite, ça va faire huit ans que je n'ai pas vu mes parents. Quand j'allais entrer en sixième, ils m'ont déposé à l'école militaire. Ils m'ont clairement dis qu'ils se débarrassaient de moi parce que je les encombrais. Ils m'ont dis qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas et ne m'on jamais aimé. Que ça a été la pire erreur de leur vie de m'avoir eu et que ma mère aurait mieux fait d'avorte parce qu'au moins comme ça, je n'aurais pas étais une dépense d'argent et de temps inutile. Ils ont dû demander à tes parents de me prendre avec eux parce que je commençais à leur coûter trop cher.**

**- Mon dieu, je suis vraiment désolé Bella. Comment peut on faire quelque chose comme ça à sa fille ? C'est horrible !**

Quand je posais le regard sur Bella, je remarquais alors qu'elle pleurait. Je la pris dans mes bras et essuyais ses larmes.

**- Je te promets que tu ne vivras plus jamais ça Bella. Tu as une nouvelle famille maintenant et jamais nous te ferrons vivre ça parce que nous t'aimons tous Bella. **

**- C'est pourtant pas l'impression que tu me donnes au lycée. Tu me fuis plutôt comme la peste. **

Elle marque un point.

**- Je crois qu'il est temps que moi aussi je te parle de quelque chose Bella. **

**- De quoi ?**

Elle se redressa d'un seul coup et me regarda avec un air interrogateur.

Allez, il est temps que je lui dévoile tout.

**- Si je t'évite ainsi au lycée c'est parce que j'ai peur Bella. J'ai peur des sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi et je suis terrifié à l'idée de penser que tu ne les partages peut être pas. **

**- Tu es en train de me dire que tu es...**

**- Amoureux de toi, oui. **

J'osais alors un regard vers elle et vis qu'elle était étonnée mais un sourire apparut aussi tôt sur ses lèvres. Elle me regarda et je plongeais dans son regard pétillant.

**- J'ai les mêmes sentiments que toi Edward. Je suis amoureuse de toi.**

Mon dieu, elle est également amoureuse de moi !

Je me suis mis à sourire bêtement, j'en suis sur et je me suis penché vers elle pour l'embrasser tout en la regardant dans les yeux pour être sur que c'est ce qu'elle voulait.

.

**POV BELLA**

**.**

Edward Cullen est également amoureux de moi, mais c'est génial ! J'ai l'impression d'enfin commencer à vivre.

Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des miennes et mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement en anticipant ce qui allait suivre.

Quand ses lèvres touchèrent enfin les miennes, j'eu l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Ce fut un baiser tendre et passionné en même temps et quand sa langue caressa ma lèvre pour avoir accès à la mienne, je l'y autorisais tout de suite. Nos langues entamèrent alors un ballet sensuel et érotique à la fois. A court d'oxygène, Edward délaissa mes lèvres pour s'attaquer à mon cou. En même temps, une de ses mains passa sous mon débardeur et caressa mon ventre. Je le laissais faire mais quand sa main remonta vers ma poitrine, je me tendis brusquement et repoussa sa main. Il arrêta alors de m'embrasser et me regarda avec un air interrogateur.

**- Est ce que ça va ?**

**- Euh oui. Excuse moi de t'avoir repoussé. **

**- C'est pas grave. Bella, je sais que quelque chose te travailles, tu peux m'en parler tu sais. **

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, ce n'est rien, j'ai juste pris peur. **

**- Peur de quoi ?**

Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ?

**- Tu as peur que j'ailles trop loin c'est ça ?**

Et bien je n'aurais pas besoin de lui dire finalement, il a trouvé tout seul.

Je baissais alors la tête et les yeux sur mes mains, rouge de honte.

**- Euh...oui. **

Il attrapa mes mains et me les serra un peu.

**- Regardes moi Bella. **

Comme je refusais de le faire, il attrapa mon menton et releva mon visage vers le sien.

**- Tu es vierge c'est ça ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Et aucuns hommes ne t'a touché.**

**- Ni même embrassé, tu es le premier. **

**- Et j'en suis ravis. Bella, tu sais que tu peux me parler et te confier à moi. Je veux que tu me confies tous tes doutes et tes peurs. Maintenant, tu n'es pas prête à faire l'amour, c'est pas grave, je comprends. Mais rien ne nous empêche de découvrir le corps de l'autre et d'apprendre ce qu'il aime. **

Mais de quoi est ce qu'il parle ?

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

**- Tu me fais confiance ?**

**- Bien sur !**

**- Alors détends toi et laisse moi faire ok ?**

**- Euh, d'accord. **

Edward m'allongea doucement sur le lit, le dos contre les coussins et le tout, en me regardant dans les yeux. Sa main qui était posée sur mon côté vint caresser mon ventre tout en descendant à chaque fois. Quand il arriva à la bordure de mon short et passa ses doigts dessous, je me raidis tout de suite.

**- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Edward ?**

**- Je vais te faire découvrir une partie de ton corps ainsi que le plaisir. **

Oh mon dieu !

**- Mais...**

**- Chut! Maintenant calmes toi et détends toi chérie. Je suis sur que tu vas apprécier mais si c'est trop pour toi, dis le moi et j'arrêterai d'accord ?**

Je ne pu qu'hocher la tête et il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Il continua sa descente et je m'évertuai à ne pas paniquer.

Mon dieu, la main d'Edward descend encore et commence à arriver à ma féminité. Non, je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça.

Il dû sentir que je n'étais pas très à l'aise car il remonta son visage vers le mien et sa main qui était au sud de ma personne, remonta dans mon cou.

**- Détends toi Bella, tout va bien.**

Il encra son regard au mien et sa main se mit doucement à caresser ma poitrine.

**- Regardes moi Bella.**

Son regard capta le mien pour ne plus le lâcher.

**- Laisse toi aller, ressens juste et prends du plaisir. Je vais recommencer et si tu veux arrêter, tu as juste un mot à me dire et je le ferrais ok ? **

Encore une fois, je ne pu répondre qu'en faisant oui de la tête.

Et donc, sans me quitter des yeux, Edward passa sa main sous mon maillot et caressa mon ventre. De sa main libre, il prit une de mes mains et entrelaça nos doigts. La main sur mon ventre commença à remonter doucement vers ma poitrine. Quand ses doigts effleurèrent un de mes seins, je cessais de respirer.

**- Respires Bella, tout va bien.**

Je relâchais l'air prisonnier de mes poumons et Edward reprit ses caresses. Il le fit tendrement et je sentais petit à petit des sensations bizarres et nouvelles n'envahir et je commençais à ressentir de l'humidité dans mon short. Je mordis ma lèvre pour réprimer le gémissement qui montait dans ma gorge.

**- Ne te retiens pas ma belle. Si tu veux gémir ou crier, fais le, ne te retiens pas.**

Je me mis à rougir furieusement et baissais les yeux.

**- Hum, j'adore quand tu rougis.**

Edward mis sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et inspira profondément avant de déposer un baiser. Il continua ses baisers tout en descendant sur mes clavicules, mes épaules et le haut de ma poitrine que mon débardeur ne cachait pas pendant que sa main continuait de jongler entre mes deux seins en me faisant gémir de plaisir.

**- Je vais enlever ton maillot Bella d'accord ?**

Je fis oui de la tête et il enleva mon maillot très vite, surement de peur que je change d'avis. Une fois fait, il reprit ma main dans une des siennes et posa l'autre sur mon ventre.

Mon dieu, je suis à moitié nue devant Edward et il me regarde comme s'il allait me dévorer.

Etant pudique, je mis mon bras libre devant ma poitrine pour me cacher.

**- Tu es magnifique ma belle alors ne te caches pas. **

Sa main sur mon ventre prit mon poignet et enleva mon bras qui me cachait. Il reprit ses caresses et je me remis à gémir en serrant l'autre main d'Edward. Il déposa des baisers dans mon cou en se remettant au dessus de moi. Il prit mes deux mains et entrelaça nos doigts en les mettant de chaque côté de ma tête. Il m'embrassa fougueusement et ses baisers descendirent jusqu'à ma poitrine. Sa bouche alla sur mon sein droit qu'il embrassa et pinça entre ses lèvres. Quelques secondes après, ou peut être quelques minutes, je ne sais plus vraiment, je sentis la langue d'Edward sur mon téton. Il le lécha, le suça et le mordilla alors que son autre main s'occupait de mon autre sein. Il fit rouler mon téton entre ses doigts et le pinça se qui me fit tortiller sous lui en gémissant, me cambrant, en serrant les doigts de mon amoureux et en mouillant beaucoup plus.

A la fin de sa torture, Edward descendit ses baisers sur mon ventre et fit tourner sa langue autour de mon nombril. Il remonta ensuite sur mon autre sein et lui fit subir la même torture.

Mon dieu, je vais finir par me consumer.

Il se remit à mes côtés et tout en me regardant dans les yeux, sa main descendit sur mon ventre puis encore plus bas, beaucoup plus bas. Ses doigts passèrent sous mon short et commencèrent à caresser mes lèvres intimes. J'inspirais profondément et retenais ma respiration.

**- Tout va bien Bella, laisses toi aller.**

Je relâchais mon souffle et commençais à haleter.

Mon dieu, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une boule de feu dans le bas ventre.

Est ce que c'est normal que je ressentes ça ?

Soudain, sans que je m'y attendes, les doigts d'Edward passèrent mes lèvres intimes et trouvèrent mon clitoris. Il commença à le caresser doucement, la boule se mit à grandir dans mon ventre et je me tortillais à ses côtés.

Je n'ai jamais ressentis ça avant et ça me terrifie parce que je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre.

**- Edward...**

Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, Edward me rassura tout de suite.

**- Tout va bien Bella. Ce que tu ressens est tout à fait normal. Laisse toi juste aller et fais moi confiance, je te promets que tu vas aimer chérie. **

Je n'eu pas le temps de répliquer puis ce qu'Edward mordilla un de mes tétons en même temps qu'il pinça mon clitoris.

Oh mon dieu ! La boule dans mon ventre explosa et j'eu l'impression de voir des étoiles et sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis mise à crier.

**- OH OUI ! EDWARD !**

Je repris difficilement ma respiration tout en redescendent sur terre.

C'est bizarre, je me sens détendu. Je rouvris les yeux que je ne savais pas avoir fermés et plongeais mon regard dans le regard émeraude, presque noir de l'homme que j'aime.

Il mit sa main sur ma joue et la caressa avec son pouce.

**- Est ce que ça va ma belle ?**

**- Oui. Merci Edward.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Pour m'avoir fais découvrir tout ça.**

**- Mais de rien ma puce et j'en encore plein de choses à te faire découvrir, mais pas aujourd'hui.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Tu devrais dormir, tu dois être épuisés. **

**- Et toi ?**

**- Quoi moi ?**

**- Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.**

Je désignais le bas de son corps ou on voyait très clairement que je ne le laissais pas indifférent.

**- Oh. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais aller prendre une douche. **

Je crois que j'ai une autre idée et j'ai envie d'essayer.

**- Montre moi comment faire s'il te plait.**

**- Tu es sur ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Très bien. Donnes moi ta main.**

Edward tendis sa main après avoir enlevé son boxer et je lui donnais la mienne. Il la descendit doucement sur son ventre jusqu'à son pénis il entoura mes doigts autour de lui et je fus impressionné par son engin. A peine ma main fut mise dessus qu'il se mit à grogner.

**- Est ce que ça va ?**

**- Oh oui. Tu n'imagines pas le bien que tu me fais.**

Il enleva sa main de la mienne et à la place, il serra le drap entre ses doigts.

Edward étant prit dans ses sensations, je pris l'initiative de faire des vas et viens. En arrivant à son gland, mon pouce fit un petit cercle dessus. J'accélérais mes mouvements et serrais un peu plus ma prise et Edward gémissait et grognait de plus en plus.

**- Bon dieu Bella, je t'en supplie, t'arrêtes pas, c'est trop bon. Je ne vais plus tarder à venir ma belle. **

Je continuais alors mes caresses et quelques secondes après, il vint en trois longues giclées.

**- Merde ! BELLA !**

Il ferma les yeux et son corps arrêta de trembler petit à petit. Pendant qu'il reprenait ses esprits, j'ai pris un mouchoir et j'ai essuyé sa semence. Je me suis allongé à ses côtés et j'ai caressé son torse en attendant qu'il s'en remette.

**- Est ce que ça va ?**

**- Oui. Tu as été parfaite. Merci mon cœur. Allais, viens. **

Il me prit dans ses bras, je m'y suis blottis et nous nous sommes endormis.

Le lendemain, nous avons tous les deux rejoins les autres et nous avons pris la route pour la Floride.

Là-bas, nous séjour a été super. Edward ne m'a pas lâché une seconde et ses frères et sœurs ont été ravis pour nous sauf Rosalie bien sur.

Pendant ce fameux séjour, Edward a continué de me faire découvrir mon corps en me donnant d'autres orgasmes avec ses doigts et sa langues. Et ce fut également pendant les vacances que je fis l'amour avec Edward pour la première fois. Certes, j'eu mal mais le plaisir que j'ai ressentis était dix fois meilleur.

Nous sommes rentré deux semaines plus tard, tous ensemble et nous avons repris les cours.

Malheureusement pour moi, j'ai vite déchanté.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

A la semaine prochaine !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ça fait plaisir.

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce petit retard. A partir de maintenant, je vais publier tous les jeudis au lieu des mardis.

Maintenant, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_Fin du chapitre précédent :_

_Là-bas, notre séjour a été super. Edward ne m'a pas lâché une seconde et ses frères et sœurs ont été ravis pour nous sauf Rosalie bien sur._

_Pendant ce fameux séjour, Edward a continué de me faire découvrir mon corps en me donnant d'autres orgasmes avec ses doigts et sa langues. Et ce fut également pendant les vacances que je fis l'amour avec Edward pour la première fois. Certes, j'eu mal mais le plaisir que j'ai ressentis était dix fois meilleur._

_Nous sommes rentré deux semaines plus tard, tous ensemble et nous avons repris les cours._

_Malheureusement pour moi, j'ai vite déchanté._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**

**.**

**POV BELLA**

**.**

Effectivement, je pensais qu'avec Edward tout allait changer, qu'il ne serrait plus distant avec moi mais c'est tout l'inverse. Il continue à m'ignorer mais le pire, c'est qu'il est toujours collé à Tanya.

Ça fait deux jours que nous avons repris les cours et j'ai dû mal à m'y faire.

Là, je viens d'arriver à la cafétéria et je pars m'installer à ma table avec les autres.

**- Salut Bella.**

**- Salut. Vous allez bien depuis tout à l'heure ?**

**- Oui et toi ? Ça a été ta matinée ?**

**- J'ai connu mieux.**

**- Toujours Edward ?**

**- Oui. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'ignore comme ça pour redevenir normal à la villa. **

**- On ne le comprend pas non plus. Tiens, le voilà et avec Tanya en plus. C'est vraiment un crétin.**

Edward et Tanya arrivèrent tous les deux devant moi et me regardèrent bizarrement, comme d'habitude.

J'ai pas besoin de chercher longtemps pour savoir ce qu'ils veulent. Je me suis donc levé et je suis allé à une autre table.

.

**POV EDWARD**

**.**

Je sais que je le fais souffrir mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je ne veux pas mettre ma réputation en danger. Je vois dans ses yeux que je lui fais mal mais c'est comme ça, c'est ma vie et je suis comme ça.

Avec Tanya nous allions nous installer à notre table une fois que Bella fut partit et mes frères et sœurs se levèrent.

**- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?**

**- On va manger avec Bella. **

**- Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que tu n'es qu'un crétin Edward. Tu n'as pas le droit de la traiter comme ça.**

**- Tu vas me laisser tomber toi aussi Rose ?**

**- Oui. Je suis avec Bella sur ce coup là.**

Ils sont alors partit rejoindre Bella, la fille que j'aime, en me laissant seul avec Tanya.

.

**POV BELLA**

**.**

Ça fait maintenant deux semaines qu'Edward ne fait pas attention à moi dès que nous sommes au lycée et qu'il redevient le petit ami doux, attentionné et passe tous ses moments de libres avec moi quand nous sommes à la villa.

Je n'en peux plus de cette situation. Il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il me fait beaucoup souffrir. Il faut que je mettes les choses au clair et ça va se faire ce soir.

**- J'en ai marre Edward, je ne supporte plus que tu m'ignore comme tu le fais. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on nous vois ensemble ?**

**- Parce que je...**

Je n'arrive même pas à y croire, il ne sait même pas pourquoi !

**- Ne me dis pas que tu me fais souffrir autant pour aucunes raisons. **

**- Oh arrêtes hein ! Je ne te fais pas souffrir tant que ça et je m'occupe de toi une fois à la maison.**

**- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme ça Edward. En faite, tu n'es qu'un con sans cœur. Devant tout le monde tu préfères avoir une Tanya au bras mais dans ton lit, tu me préfères moi. Je te fais honte ou quoi ?**

Bien sur nous étions tous les deux très en colère. Bien sur toute la famille nous écoute et je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait me faire encore plus mal mais je me trompais.

**- Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de te mettre de telles idées en tête Bella. T'es chiante à la fin. Je comprends pourquoi tes parents t'on abandonné et ne t'aimaient pas. **

Voilà, le garçon que je croyais aimer est en faite un monstre.

Je n'arrive même pas à réagir tellement je suis abasourdis. Comment l'homme qui est censé m'aimer a-t-il pu dire ça ?

Après ses paroles, mes larmes se sont mises à couler et tous les autres m'ont regardé stupéfiés. C'est normal puis ce qu'aucun d'eux à part Carlisle étaient au courant.

Edward quand à lui s'est figé en entendant ses paroles et m'a regardé avec un regard suppliant.

**- Bella, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça.**

Il s'approcha de moi mais je reculais. Je suis partis en courant et je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, on frappa à ma porte et Carlisle entra.

**- Bella, est ce que ça va ?**

Je le regardais avec les yeux plein de larmes et je fis non de la tête. Carlisle arriva près de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

**- Je suis désolé Bella.**

**- Je lui faisais confiance Carlisle. Je lui ai raconté toute ma vie et il m'a tout balancé à la figure. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour qu'il me dise ça ?**

**- Je ne sais pas Bella mais il a été beaucoup trop loin.**

**- Je ne peux pas rester ici Carlisle, ça me fais beaucoup trop de mal. Je l'aime mais le voir tous les jours sera beaucoup trop difficile à supporter. **

**- Je comprends. Tu sais ou tu vas aller ?**

**- Non mais je vais me débrouiller Carlisle, comme toujours. **

**- J'ai peut être une idée. Nous avons un appartement à Seattle et si tu veux, tu peux aller là-bas. Tu n'auras aucunes charges ni loyers à condition que tu continues tes études et que tu nous appelles au moins tous les deux jours Esmée et moi.**

**- Vous ferriez vraiment ça Carlisle ?**

**- Bien sur Bella. Tu es comme notre fille et nous ne te laisserons pas tomber comme tes parents ont pus le faire. **

Mes larmes jusque là contenues finirent par glisser sur mes joues et je me jetais dans les bras de Carlisle. Il me garda dans ses bras quelques minutes avant de me relâcher.

**- Quand veux tu partir exactement ?**

**- Le plus tôt possible. **

**- Alors je te propose de faire tes bagages tout de suite et nous partons tous les deux.**

**- Vous venez avec moi ?**

**- Bien sur. Je vais t'aider à t'installer et t'inscrire dans ton nouveau lycée. **

**- Merci Carlisle, merci beaucoup.**

**- Mais de rien. Allais, vas préparer tes affaires.**

**- Oui.**

Carlisle sortit de me chambre et je commençais à tout rassembler avec un pincement au cœur.

.

**POV CARLISLE**

**.**

J'ai beaucoup de peine pour Bella. Cette petite est une fille formidable. Elle n'a pas eu une belle vie et quand elle arrête de survivre pour enfin commencer à vivre, il faut que mon stupide fils démolisse tout ce qu'elle a eue tant de mal à reconstruire.

Une fois redescendu dans le salon, je découvris toute ma famille assis dans les canapés, avec les traits plein de tristesse. Bien sur, ce fut Alice qui me sauta la première dessus.

**- Papa, dis moi que c'est faux, je t'en supplie, dis moi que Bella n'a pas vécue tout ça. **

A première vu Edward leur a tout dit.

**- Je suis désolé mais si Alice, elle a vécue tout ça. **

**- Comment va Bella Carlisle ?**

Je gardais Alice qui était en larmes dans mes bras et regardais ma merveilleuse femme qui avait les larmes aux yeux comme toute ma famille, y comprit les garçons Emmett et Jasper.

**- Elle ne va pas bien. Elle s'en va. Elle prépare ses affaires en ce moment. **

**- Non ! Elle ne peut pas me faire ça !**

**- Te faire ça Edward ? Mais c'est de ta faute si elle quitte la maison. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi mon fils. **

**- Où va-t-elle aller Carlisle ?**

**- Elle vous le dira seulement si elle le souhaite. **

En même temps je regardais ma femme pour lui faire comprendre que je lui dirais plus tard. Elle me fit un petit signe de la tête pour me faire comprendre que le message est passé.

.

**POV ESMEE**

**.**

Mon dieu, mais comment a-t-elle pu vivre autant de choses dramatiques ? Et la pauvre petite commençait à être heureuse, il a fallut qu'Edward gâche tout. J'espère que je ne vais pas perdre ma nouvelle fille.

Le regard que Carlisle me destine me rassure beaucoup. Il va prendre soin de Bella et veiller sur elle. Ça me rassure. Au moins elle ne sera pas toute seule dans le monde des adultes, dans la vraie vie. Elle va pouvoir encore garder une part de son innocence, ne pas grandir trop vite et ça lui fera du bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella descendit les escaliers avec un sac dans les mains. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, surement à cause de ses pleurs.

Alice se jeta tout de suite dans ses bras et elles se remirent à pleurer. Bella mit sa main sur la joue de ma fille et la regarda dans les yeux avec un petit sourire triste.

**- Je n'y suis pas arrivé ma Lili. **

Personne ne comprenait sa phrase à part Alice qui pleura encore plus qu'avant et Carlisle à première vue puisse que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Quelques secondes après, tous mes enfants mis à part Edward allèrent serrer Bella dans leurs bras et lui dirent en revoir.

**- Tu vas nous manquer petite sœur. **

**- Vous aussi vous allez me manquer mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un au revoir, pas un adieu. **

**- Tu le promets ?**

**- Oui, c'est promis. **

Elle se dégagea de leurs bras pour venir dans les miens.

**- Merci Esmée, merci pour tout. **

**- Mais de rien ma belle. **

**- Grâce à vous j'ai eu l'amour d'une mère. C'est un merveilleux cadeau que vous m'avez fais Carlisle et vous. Non, toute la famille en faite. J'ai découvert ce que ça faisais d'avoir une famille, des frères et sœurs et des parents qui tiennent à moi et qui m'aiment. C'est un cadeau inestimable à mes yeux et je vous remercie de me l'avoir offert.**

Maintenant nous étions tous en larmes. Bella me serra une dernière fois dans ses bras et elle partit avec Carlisle sans adresser un seul mot et regard à Edward.

Nous nous réinstallions tous dans les canapés et aucuns de nous ne parlais jusqu'à ce que Jasper pose la question qui me turlupinait aussi.

**- Alice, que voulez dire Bella quand elle t'a dit qu'elle n'y était pas arrivée ?**

Un sourire ce dessina sur les lèvres d'Alice.

**- Bella s'était promit de ne jamais s'attacher à quelque chose de matériel ou à une personne. Elle m'a dit ça parce qu'elle n'a pas réussit à tenir sa promesse, elle s'est attachée à nous. **

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de tout le monde et de savoir ça m'a fait chaud au cœur.

Bella était heureuse avec nous.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !

A la semaine prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci pour vos commentaires, ça fais plaisir.

Voici un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Fin du chapitre précédent :_

_Maintenant nous étions tous en larmes. Bella me serra une dernière fois dans ses bras et elle partit avec Carlisle sans adresser un seul mot et regard à Edward._

_Nous nous réinstallions tous dans les canapés et aucuns de nous ne parlais jusqu'à ce que Jasper pose la question qui me turlupinait aussi._

_**- Alice, que voulez dire Bella quand elle t'a dit qu'elle n'y était pas arrivée ?**_

_Un sourire ce dessina sur les lèvres d'Alice._

_**- Bella s'était promit de ne jamais s'attacher à quelque chose de matériel ou à une personne. Elle m'a dit ça parce qu'elle n'a pas réussit à tenir sa promesse, elle s'est attachée à nous. **_

_Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de tout le monde et de savoir ça m'a fait chaud au cœur._

_Bella était heureuse avec nous._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

**.**

**POV BELLA**

**.**

Ça me fait mal de les quitter, je les aiment, tous sans exceptions mais je ne peux pas rester auprès d'Edward, il me fait beaucoup trop souffrir. J'étais heureuse et j'espère franchement que ça va continuer et que je ne vais pas perdre ma nouvelle famille.

Comme si Carlisle lisait dans mes pensées, il me prit la main de sa main libre et la serra.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, nous serons tous toujours là pour toi. Même si tu es à des centaines de kilomètres de nous, tu fais toujours partis de la famille, la porte de villa te sera toujours ouverte, n'en doute jamais.**

**- Merci Carlisle, merci beaucoup. **

Je serrais un peu sa main et la lui rendis.

Après quelques heures de route, nous sommes enfin arrivés à l'appartement des Cullen et ma nouvelle maison.

**- Voilà, nous y sommes. J'espère que tu vas t'y plaire.**

**- Je crois qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes pour ça.**

Cet appartement est sublime, très grand et très lumineux. Oui, je vais me plaire ici. Je trouvais ma chambre et y laissais mon sac.

**- Je vais t'inscrire au lycée et une fois installé, je repartirais à la villa. **

**- D'accord. Vous voulez y aller quand ?**

**- Tout de suite ?**

**- Oui, ça me va.**

Nous sommes alors tous les deux partis au lycée le plus proche et Carlisle m'y a inscrite. Je vais pouvoir commencer les cours dès lundi. Ensuite nous sommes allé faire quelques courses avant de rentrer.

**- Voilà, je vais y aller. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?**

**- Oui, ça doit être bon.**

**- Portable et carte de crédit ?**

**- Oui, je les aient mais je vais trouver un travail pour vous rembourser et pouvoir me débrouiller. **

**- Tu sais que tu n'as pas a faire ça Bella.**

**- Je sais mais j'y tiens. **

**- D'accord, comme tu veux. Je vais y aller. N'oublies pas de nous appeler ok ?**

**- Bien sur. **

**- Et si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas. **

**- D'accord.**

**- Tu vas me manquer. Qui va faire le petit déjeuner avec moi le week-end maintenant ?**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas Carlisle, vous allez y arriver tout seul, je ne vous étais pas d'une grande aide. **

**- Peut être mais j'aimais bien ce moment à nous deux. Nous pouvions parler, un peu comme un moment père-fille. **

Ses mots me touchèrent beaucoup. Je le pris dans mes bras et laissais couler quelques larmes.

**- Vous allez me manquer aussi. **

**- Je vais y aller, Esmée va m'attendre. **

**- Oui. Encore merci Carlisle. **

**- Mais de rien ma belle. Nous viendrons surement te voir avec Esmée dans trois mois, c'est à dire aux prochaines vacances mais il n'est pas impossible que nous venions avant, pendant un week-end. **

**- Ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire. Vous serez toujours les bienvenue ici et après tout vous êtes chez vous alors venez quand vous voulez.**

**- D'accord. Allais, j'y vais cette fois. Prends soin de toi Bella. **

**- Oui, vous aussi. **

Il m'embrassa sur le front et finis par me laisser seule dans mon nouveau chez moi. Je me suis très vite installé et vraiment installé cette fois et je suis partis visiter ma nouvelle ville. C'est pas mal et je crois que je vais m'y plaire même si Forks et les Cullen me manquent terriblement.

Le lundi matin, j'ai repris le lycée et un semblant de vie. Semblant parce qu'Edward est constamment dans mes pensées. Je pense à lui d matin au soir et ça me fait terriblement souffrir mais je m'accroche et j'essais de remonter la pente comme je peux.

Et comme une emmerde n'arrive jamais seule, en plus d'avoir dû m'éloigner de ma presque famille, deux semaines après mon arrivée, je suis malade comme pas possible. Ça fait quelques jours que j'ai mal au ventre et des nausées. J'ai donc pris un rendez vous chez un médecin de l'hôpital cet après-midi pour voir ce qui ne va pas chez moi. J'espère que je n'ai rien de trop grave.

A ce fameux rendez vous, environ une semaine après et après avoir fais une batterie de tests, prise de sang et tout ce qui va avec, le résultat est tombé et il est loin de ma plaire.

**- Félicitation mademoiselle, vous êtes enceinte !**

Félicitation ? Non mais il plaisante lui ? Comment ça peut être une bonne nouvelle ? Je suis toute seule chez moi, ma famille n'est pas là et je ne suis pas sur que le père du bébé soit ravie d'apprendre la nouvelle.

**- Génial, manquait plus que ça. **

Mon médecin me regarda bizarrement.

**- Vous avez un problème mademoiselle, vous ne savez pas qui est le père ?**

Non mais il me prend pour qui lui ? Je ne suis pas une pute !

**- Si, bien sur que je sais qui est le père mais je ne suis pas sur que ça lui plaise. D'ailleurs nous ne sommes même plus ensemble. **

**- Vous avez plusieurs possibilités devant vous Bella. Vous pouvez le garder, le faire adopter ou bien avorter. C'est un choix que vous devez faire mais il ne faut plus tarder car vous êtes déjà enceinte d'un mois.**

Au moins mon a été fait au soleil.

Mon bébé.

Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps, je veux le garder.

**- Ma décision est prise, je vais le garder.**

**- C'est une bonne décision. Félicitation Bella.**

**- Merci. **

Après avoir récupéré mes affaires, je suis rentré chez moi encore un peu sous le choc.

Comment je vais l'annoncer au Cullen et à Edward ? Mon dieu, je suis dans de beaux draps. Je vais faire comment avec mes cours et mon boulot au café ? Oui, je suis dans la merde.

Nous sommes en mars donc le bébé devrait naître quand je serrais à la fac donc je vais devoir en trouver une avec une garderie. Et pour mon travail, je trouverais un moyen. S'il le faut je le garderais attaché à moi tout le temps. Oui, j'y arriverais.

Et pour ce qui est de ma famille, je leur dirais quand je les verrais et ne mettrais pas Edward au courant, il a le droit de vivre sa vie sans devoir s'occuper d'un enfant. Je ne dois pas lui imposer mon choix.

Voilà, les décisions les plus importes de ma vie sont prises et elles vont tout changer.

Finalement les jours et les semaines sont passés très vite et je me retrouve à deux mois de grossesse. Je n'ai pas encore revue ma famille même si je les appellent tous les jours, un membre chaque jour et le dimanche j'appelle à la maison, c'est au premier qui décrochera. Pas la peine de vous préciser qui a eu cette merveilleuse idée, c'est du Emmett tout craché.

Donc évidemment ils ne sont pas encore au courant mais Carlisle et Esmée vont découvrir mon petit ventre d'ici quelques minutes puisse qu'ils viennent me rendre visite.

Quand ils arrivèrent Esmée me sauta directement dans les bras et me serra un moment contre elle. Ensuite Carlisle prit le relais et me dit bonjour. Une fois les retrouvailles finis, nous nous sommes installé dans le salon et je leur ai servis du café.

**- Je suis heureuse de te voir Bella, tu nous manque beaucoup. **

**- Vous me manquez aussi. Alors, comment ça va à la villa ?**

**- Tout va bien, ils sont en train de préparer leurs examens. **

**- Ils ont choisis leur fac ?**

J'espère qu'aucun - enfin surtout Edward - ne serra sur Seattle.

**- Oui. Emmett, Rosalie et Edward vont à New-York. Emmett en sport étude, Rose en fac et Edward va au conservatoire. **

Je suis contente pour lui, il a toujours rêvé d'y aller.

**- Et Alice et Jasper ?**

**- Ils viennent à Seattle. **

Oh mon dieu ! Je vais vivre un véritable enfer.

**- Alice part en fac de stylisme et Jasper l'a suivie ici. Il sera dans la même université que toi si tu n'as pas changé d'avis. **

**- Non, non, j'y vais toujours. **

Je vois déjà les dizaines de séances de shopping auxquels je vais avoir le droit.

**- Ça va Bella ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.**

**- Je viens juste de réaliser que je vais avoir le droit à des dizaines de séances de shopping. J'ai hâtes d'y être, vous pouvez pas savoir. **

**- Oui, ça va être terrible. Alice a déjà prévue tout un planning pour toutes les deux.**

**- Mon dieu, nous allons en baver.**

Machinalement je posais ma main sur mon ventre et le caressais. Carlisle et Esmée me regardèrent et leurs regards allèrent sur mon ventre. Une fois qu'ils ont fais le rapprochement, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent.

**- Bella, est ce que tu es, euh...**

**- Enceinte oui, je suis enceinte.**

**- Quoi, mais comment ça se fait ?**

**- Vous voulez vraiment que je vous fasses un dessin Carlisle ?**

**- Non, bien sur que non, je sais comment on fait les enfants mais depuis quand et qui est le père ?**

**- Depuis deux mois. Et le père, c'est Edward. **

Ils ne réagirent pas tout de suite mais une fois que l'information est montée au cerveau, Esmée se mit à pleurer, de joie j'espère, et Carlisle se leva puis se mit à sautiller en tapant dans ses mains. Bah je sais de qui tient Alice.

**- Je vais être grand-père ! Je vais être grand-père !**

**- Et moi grand mère. C'est merveilleux. Je suis heureuse pour toi ma chérie. **

**- Merci.**

**- Quand est ta prochaine écographie ?**

**- Dans quinze jours. Vous serez encore ici ?**

**- Normalement oui. **

**- Esmée, Carlisle, vous seriez d'accord pour m'accompagner ?**

**- Mais bien sur Bella, nous en serrions ravis. Merci de nous faire cette honneur. Alors, tu voudrais une fille ou un garçon ?**

**- Peu importe. Du moment qu'ils sont en excellente santé ça me va.**

**- « Ils sont » ?**

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Oui, j'ai passé une écographie il y a quelques jours et mon médecin m'a annoncé que j'allais avoir des jumeaux.

**- Edward ne fait jamais les choses comme tout le monde. Il les fait tellement bien qu'il ne s'est pas contenté d'un enfant, j'attends des jumeaux.**

**- Génial ! On va pouvoir s'occuper tous les deux d'un enfant !**

Je rigolais devant l'enthousiasme de Carlisle. Je sens qu'il va être un grand-père formidable, complètement gaga de ses petits enfants, tout comme Esmée. Ils vont les mener par le bout du nez.

**- Mon dieu, Alice et Rosalie vont être aux anges de savoir qu'elles vont être tatas et Emmett va être ravis de pouvoir jouer avec eux. **

**- Et Jasper ?**

**- Je pense que Jasper sera le seul qui arrivera à les calmer quand personne n'y arrivera et il adorera s'en occuper.**

**- Et Edward, tu comptes lui dire ?**

**- Non, je ne veux pas lui gâcher la vie. Il ne veut déjà pas de moi alors deux enfants, c'est même pas la peine.**

**- C'est à toi de voir Bella et tu vas leur dire quand aux autres ?**

**- Ils viennent tous les quatre cet été donc ils le découvriront à ce moment. **

**- Tu ne veux pas leur dire maintenant ?**

**- Non, je ne préfère pas et je préfère reculer le plus possible la folie du shopping d'Alice. **

**- Oui, c'est préférable.**

**- Bella, est ce que nous pourrons faire partis de la vie de ces deux petits ?**

**- Mais bien sur Carlisle que vous ferez partis de leur vie, je veux que mes enfants connaissent leur seul grands parents et leurs oncles et tantes enfin seulement s'ils le veulent bien. **

**- Et pour le père des enfants ?**

**- Pour noël vous faites quoi ?**

**- A la villa comme d'habitude. D'ailleurs il faudra que viennes. **

**- Je viendrais et je le dirais à Edward à ce moment, quand les jumeaux seront nés.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Après s'il veut faire partit de la vie des enfants, je ne m'y opposerais pas.**

**- J'espère qu'il acceptera.**

**- Oui, moi aussi.**

C'est tout ce que je souhaite, que le père de mes enfants les aiment.

**- Je voudrais vraiment que mes enfants connaissent leur père mais si Edward ne veut pas d'eux comme il ne veut pas de moi, je protègerais mes enfants et il ne les verra plus jamais. Je ne veux pas qu'ils les fassent souffrir comme il a pu le faire avec moi.**

**- Oui, nous comprenons et c'est tout à fait normal de vouloir les protéger et nous te soutiendrons. **

**- Merci, merci beaucoup.**

**- Mais c'est normal ma chérie. **

Ils me serrèrent tous les deux dans leurs bras et nous avons finis par sortir nous promener.

J'ai rassuré Esmée sur le fait que j'avais tout arrangé à la fac et au travail pour les enfants. Je les mettrais à la garderie de la fac et Carmen, la propriétaire du café veut bien que je les prennent avec moi. Ils seront dans l'arrière boutique pendant que je travaillerais et je pourrais les surveiller.

Les deux semaines en compagnie de Carlisle et Esmée sont passées vraiment très vite. Ils sont venus avec moi à mon écographie et ont également versés quelques larmes.

Les voir repartir m'a déchiré le cœur. Je les aimes vraiment beaucoup et ils me manquent. Même chose pour Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett. J'ai hâtes de les voir cet été. Encore deux mois à attendre.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

A la semaine prochaine !


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci pour vos commentaires, c'est vraiment gentil.

Voici mon nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous allez aimer.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Fin du chapitre précédent :_

_Les deux semaines en compagnie de Carlisle et Esmée sont passées vraiment très vite. Ils sont venus avec moi à mon écographie et ont également versés quelques larmes._

_Les voir repartir m'a déchiré le cœur. Je les aimes vraiment beaucoup et ils me manquent. Même chose pour Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett. J'ai hâtes de les voir cet été. Encore deux mois à attendre._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10**

**.**

**POV BELLA**

**.**

J'ai continué ma vie comme d'habitude j'ai continué mes cours au lycée, j'ai révisé , j'ai passé mes examens et je les ai eu haut la main. Côté boulot, tout va toujours bien, tout comme ma grossesse.

J'en suis à mon cinquième mois maintenant et mon ventre ressemble à une montgolfière. Il est plus gros que la normale puisse que j'attends des jumeaux et je peux vous jurer qu'à certains moments, je déteste Edward Cullen. C'est de sa faute si j'en suis là. C'est pas juste que se soit encore à moi de souffrir.

Le sonnerie de la porte d'entrée me fit sortir de mon pensées. Ça doit être la famille. Ils doivent arriver aujourd'hui pour des vacances bien méritées.

J'allais ouvrir ma porte et découvris ma famille. Ils me scrutèrent et écarquillèrent les yeux. Et bien sur, c'est Emmett qui mit les pieds dans le plat en premier.

**- La vache, t'as vachement grossis Bella ! Qu'est ce que t'as mangé ?**

Sacré Emmett, il ne changera jamais.

**- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Emmett et je n'ai pas grossis enfin si mais ce sont tes neveux qui prennent beaucoup de place. **

Ça y est, la lumière se fait dans son esprit.

**- Quoi ! Mais depuis quand et qui ?**

**- Vous ne voulez pas entrer pour qu'on puisse en parler à l'intérieur ? Ce sera mieux que mon palier. D'accord ?**

Aucuns d'eux ne répondis mais ils entrèrent quand même et allèrent s'installer. Je me laissais tomber sur le canapé et frottais mon ventre. Ces petits sont de plus en plus lourds.

J'avais sur moi quatre paires d'yeux qui me dévisageaient.

**- Dès que vous serrez remis de vos émotions, je répondrais à toutes vos questions. **

Comme à chaque fois, c'est Jasper qui se reprit le premier.

**- Euh...félicitation Bella, depuis quand tu es enceinte ?**

**- Ça fait cinq mois maintenant.**

**- Ton ventre est pas trop gros pour cinq mois seulement ?**

**- Si le bébé était tout seul si mais ils sont deux.**

**- Des jumeaux ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu sais déjà leur sexe ?**

**- Non mais je vais le savoir la semaine prochaine normalement. **

**- Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dis Bella, nous aurions pu t'aider.**

**- Je sais mais...**

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir qu'Alice reprit vie.

**- Ah ! Shopping ! Je vais être tata !**

**- Voilà pourquoi.**

Jasper me jeta un regard désolé et Alice me sauta dessus.

**- C'est génial Bella ! **

**- Merci Alice mais tu peux te lever s'il te plait ? Tu m'écrases.**

**- Oh, pardon.**

Elle me serra dans ses bras en même temps que Jasper alors que Rose et Emmett n'avaient toujours pas réagis.

**- Rose, Emmett, vous allez bien ?**

**- C'est super ! Je vais leur apprendre à jouer au baseball et ils pourront venir dans mon futur club.**

**- Oui, s'ils le veulent, tu les auras et Rose les aura dans sa classe.**

Ils se levèrent alors tous les deux et me serrèrent dans leur bras. Quelques secondes après, je vis Rose avec les larmes aux yeux.

**- Ça va Rose ?**

**- Très bien oui. Je suis très heureuse pour toi.**

**- Merci.**

D'un coup, je me figeais en sentant un des bébés bouger.

**- Bella, est ce que ça va ?**

Jasper, toujours à s'inquiéter.

**- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Attends, donnes moi ta main.**

En le voyant réticent, je pris sa main et la mit à l'endroit ou le bébé donnait des coups. Jasper le ressentis et en resta bouche bée.

**- Oh ! **

**- Oui. C'est juste un de tes neveux qui me prend pour un ballon.**

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et Alice finit par mettre sa main avec celle de son fiancé. Elle aussi était sans voix. Quand je sentis que le deuxième bébé s'y mettait aussi, je regardais Rosalie et Emmett.

**- On dirait que le deuxième aussi veut de l'attention. Vous voulez le sentir ?**

Ils hochèrent la tête et je pris la main de Rose pour la placer. Emmett mit la sienne juste à côté. En voyant mes presque frères et sœurs émerveillés devant mon ventre, un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

**- Dis Bella, tu sais qui est leur père ?**

Là sur le coup, mon sourire disparait sur le champ et les larmes me montent aux yeux.

**- Bella ?**

Jasper sera un peu ma main de sa main libre.

**- Edward. C'est Edward leur père.**

Je ne pensais pas qu'ils pouvaient être encore plus surpris mais visiblement je me trompais.

**- Edward va être papa ?**

**- Euh oui et non.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Je mettrais Edward au courant de sa paternité à noël, quand les jumeaux seront nés. Nous viendrons à la ville pour être avec vous. Donc je le dirais à Edward mais je ne veux pas lui gâcher la vie. C'est moi seule qui est pris la décision de les garder et je ne veux pas lui imposer mes choix. S'il veut faire partit de la vie des jumeaux, il pourra mais une fois qu'il commence, il a intérêt à s'en occuper. Qu'il me fasse souffrir est une chose mais je refuse que mes enfants souffrent. Si Edward pense pouvoir être un bon père, ce que je ne doute pas, et qu'il a envie de s'occuper de ses enfants, je ne m'y opposerais pas et le laisserais faire.**

**- Bah c'est Tanya qui va être contente.**

Emmett comme d'habitude a le chic pour mettre les pieds dans le plat. Bien sur son commentaire m'a fait mal. Que vient faire Tanya dans cette affaire ?

**- Pourquoi tu me parles de Tanya ?**

Je remarquais tout de suite les regards lourds de sens que les autres portaient sur Emmett.

**- Dites moi s'il vous plait. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec elle ?**

**- Euh...elle sort avec Edward. **

Alors là, gros choc. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait me faire souffrir encore plus mais visiblement je me trompais. Au moins maintenant je suis au maximum de ma souffrance, il ne peut pas me faire plus mal.

**- Depuis quand ?**

**- Environ deux semaines...après que tu sois partis.**

Visiblement je me trompais. Il peut me briser encore plus.

**- Il n'a vraiment pas perdu de temps. Je pensais que je comptais un peu plus pour lui et qu'il m'aimait. **

**- Est ce que ça va Bella ?**

**- Oui. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas rester célibataire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie mais je ne m'attendais pas à Tanya. **

**- Oui, on s'est tous dis la même chose. **

**- Bon, si on changeait de sujets. Vous êtes prêt pour vos vacances ?**

**- Oui. Nous avons hâtes. Ça va nous faire du bien. **

**- Oui, il vous faut du repos. Au faite, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir à votre remise de diplômes mais je ne peux pas me déplacer. Je n'ai même pas pu me rendre à la mienne. **

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, nous comprenons. Alors, tu as finis major de ta promo ?**

**- Euh oui et vous ?**

**- Jasper a finit major de notre promo. Nous le suivons de près à part Emmett qui est un peu à la traine.**

**- Hé !**

Nous avons tous ris alors qu'il faisait la tête et nous avons beaucoup discutés. Ils sont tous heureux d'entrer à la fac surtout Jasper qui est content d'être avec moi pour me surveiller et voir tous les jours ses neveux puisse qu'ils seront à la garderie de la fac. D'ailleurs les autres en sont un peu jaloux.

Le jour de leur départ, je les aient emmenés avec moi pour faire l'écographie. Tout le monde a versé sa petite larme quand nous avons vu les bébés et su que j'allais avoir une petite fille et un petit garçon.

Ensuite Emmett et Rose ont finalement décidés de rester avec moi le reste des vacances puisse que nous allions être de nouveau séparés à la rentrée et ce, jusqu'à noël. Jasper et Alice eux sont partis tous les deux en Floride pour des vacances en amoureux puisse qu'Edward ne voulait plus les rejoindre pour ne pas laisser seule ce qui lui sert de petite amie. Je les reverrais tous les deux à la rentrée et je pourrais voir Alice tous les jours également parce qu'ils vont s'installer dans l'appartement juste à côté du mien, nous avons juste le palier à traverser. Dommage qu'Emmett et Rose soient si loin, ils vont me manquer.

Les vacances sont passées très vite et nous nous sommes retrouvés à la fac. J'avais plusieurs cours avec Jasper ce qui m'a permis de ne pas être trop seule et il m'aidait à surmonter les différents regards qu'on me portaient.

Franchement les cours sont formidables et je m'en sors très bien. Tout ce passait le mieux possible jusqu'au jour où en allant en cours, j'eu une forte douleur dans le ventre et quelques minutes après, je perdis les eaux.

**- Génial, manquait plus que ça.**

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci pour vos commentaires, c'est gentil.

Voici mon nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Fin du chapitre précédent :_

_Franchement les cours sont formidables et je m'en sors très bien. Tout ce passait le mieux possible jusqu'au jour où en allant en cours, j'eu une forte douleur dans le ventre et quelques minutes après, je perdis les eaux._

_**- Génial, manquait plus que ça.**_

* * *

CHAPITRE 11

.

POV BELLA

.

Bon, maintenant je dois trouver Jasper et vite parce que je ne peux plus conduire depuis longtemps avec mon gros ventre. C'est qu'ils en prennent de la place ces petits loups.

J'allais donc retrouver Jasper qui était en plein cours d'histoire. Je frappais à la porte et entrais une fois que le prof m'y ait autorisé.

**- Bonjour. Excusez moi de vous déranger mais j'aurais besoin de vous emprunter un élève.**

**- Bien sur mademoiselle, de qui avez vous besoin ?**

**- Jasper Withlock.**

**- Et pourquoi laisserais je partir un de mes élèves en plein milieu de mon cours ?**

Il me gonfle lui.

**- Soit Jasper vient avec moi pour m'emmener à l'hôpital monsieur, soit vous m'aidez à accoucher ici. **

En voyant la tête paniquée du prof, j'aurais pu rire mais une contraction me fit me tordre en deux, je plus possible et pousser un cri de souffrance. Bon dieu ce que ça fait mal.

**- Oh merde !**

Et ça, c'est Jasper qui vient de réaliser qu'il va être tonton dans quelques heures.

Il arriva en courant avec ses affaires et me fit sortir pour m'emmener à sa voiture.

**- Mais ils ne devaient pas arriver que dans trois semaines ?**

**- Si mais c'est rare qu'avec des jumeaux on aille à terme. Oh mon dieu, ça fait un mal de chien. Je t'en supplie Jasper, vas plus vite !**

**- Oui. Accroches toi ma belle, on y est presque.**

Il accéléra et on arriva très vite à l'hôpital ou je fus prise en charge immédiatement. Le travail ayant commencé, on me mit en salle de travail.

**- S'il vous plait, est ce que Jasper peut venir ?**

**- Bien sur. C'est le papa ?**

**- Non, c'est mon frère mais je ne veux pas être seule.**

**- C'est tout à fait normal. Je vais le chercher mademoiselle. **

**- Merci. AH ! Bon sang ça fait mal !**

L'infirmière me fit un sourire désolé et elle partit chercher Jasper. Par chance il arriva quelques minutes après et me prit la main pour me soutenir.

**- J'ai appelé tout le monde. Carlisle et Esmée viennent de prendre la route ainsi qu'Emmett et Rose. Avec Alice ils sèchent le reste de leur cours pour venir. Alice sera là d'ici dix minutes, un quart d'heure tout au plus.**

**- Merci Jasper mais ils ne fallait pas qu'ils se déplacent.**

**- Mais bien sur que si Bella. Leurs petits enfants et leurs neveu et nièce arrivent, ils veulent être présents. Et tu fais partis de la famille donc tout le monde est là pour les grands moments.**

**- Merci beaucoup.**

Après des heures de souffrance, d'insultes envers Edward et après avoir terrifié ce pauvre Jasper - qui d'ailleurs ne veut plus d'enfants - et lui avoir broyé le bras et la main, Carlie, Lily-Rose, Esmée Swan et Anthony, Jasper, Emmett Swan sont enfin nés. Un sacré travail mais je suis heureuse. Quand Jasper et moi avons enfin vus la bouille des jumeaux, nous n'avons pas pus empêcher quelques larmes de couler.

**- Ils sont magnifiques Bella, félicitation.**

**- Merci.**

**- Alors, comment s'appellent-ils ?**

**- Jazz, je te présente Carlie Lily-Rose Esmée et Anthony Jasper Emmett Swan.**

En tournant la tête, je vis que Jasper pleurait.

**- Ça va Jasper ?**

**- Oui. Tu leurs a donné nos prénoms ?**

**- Oui. Et comme il y avait un prénom en trop, celui de Carlisle, je l'ai transformé en Carlie et...**

**- Et Anthony est le deuxième prénom d'Edward.**

**- Oui. **

Penser à Edward me fait toujours aussi mal mais je dois continuer à avancer. Surtout pour mes enfants.

**- Jasper ?**

**- Hum ?**

Il leva les yeux qu'ils avaient posé sur Carlie et me sourit.

**- Est ce que tu veux bien être le parrain de Carlie ?**

Un magnifique sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**- Bien sur, j'en serrais ravie. Merci Bella. **

**- Mais de rien. Je t'aime tu sais Jasper et je suis heureuse que tu sois là avec moi grand frère. **

**- Moi aussi je t'aime petite sœur. **

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Je l'essuyais et le pris dans mes bras en faisant attention aux enfants dans nos bras.

**- Et si tu allais chercher notre famille pour qu'on puisse leur présenter les deux nouveaux membres ?**

**- Bonne idée. **

**- Tu les prends tous les deux ?**

**- Tu es sur ?**

**- Oui comme ça je vais pouvoir me reposer quelques minutes.**

**- D'accord. Reposes toi ma belle. **

Il m'embrassa sur le front, prit Carlie dans ses bras et sortit de ma chambre. Je m'allongeais et fermais les yeux deux minutes pour faire le point.

Mon dieu, je suis maman maintenant. Ma vie va littéralement changer.

.

POV JASPER

.

Wow, voir Bella accoucher a vraiment était quelque chose de fabuleux et de traumatisant aussi. D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait crier aussi fort mais quand les infirmières ont donnés les bébés à Bella puis à moi, ce fut un moment magique, j'en ai même pleuré de bonheur.

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir être plus heureux mais ce fut le cas quand Bella m'a dit les prénoms des jumeaux. A eux deux ils portent tous nos prénoms et je fus encore plus content et ému quand elle me demanda d'être le parrain de Carlie. Chose que j'ai accepté bien sur.

Quand j'arrivais enfin dans la salle d'attente, je retrouvais ma fabuleuse petite amie endormie. Je m'approchais doucement et l'appelais.

**- Alice. **

Elle remua mais ne se réveilla pas. Je me penchais à son oreilles et murmurais doucement.

**- Alice, les bébés sont nés.**

Là, ça fonctionne. Elle saute d'un seul coup sur ses pieds en regardant autour d'elle.

**- Les bébés sont nés ! Mon dieu, ça y est, je suis tata ! Jasper, il faut aller les voir tout de suite !**

**- Calmes toi Alice, tu vas les réveiller.**

Elle posa enfin les yeux sur moi et vit les petits anges dans mes bras.

**- Mon dieu, ils sont si petits.**

**- Tu veux en prendre un ?**

**- Je peux ?**

**- Bien sur. Tu veux qui ? Carlie ou Anthony ?**

**- Des prénoms magnifiques. Je prends Carlie. Il faut que je commence à lui parler de la mode.**

Je me mis à rire et elle prit Carlie.

**- C'est vrais que se sont des prénoms très beaux. Bella leur a donné à chacun nos prénoms.**

**- Comment ça ?**

Nous nous mîmes en route pour aller rejoindre la chambre de Bella.

**- Ils s'appellent Carlie Lily-Rose Esmée Swan et Anthony Jasper Emmett Swan. Carlie pour Carlisle et Anthony pour Edward. **

**- Mon dieu.**

Au son de la voix tremblotante d'Alice, je tournais la tête vers elle et je vis qu'elle pleurait. Je passais mon bras libre autour de ses épaules et la serrais contre moi.

**- Je sais Alice. Ça m'a fait le même effet. Et imagine ce que ça m'a fait quand elle m'a demandé d'être le parrain de Carlie et qu'elle m'a dit pour la première fois qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle m'a appelée grand frère.**

Alice essuya la larme qui m'avait échappée, m'embrassa sur le bout des lèvres et nous sommes allé rejoindre Bella.

.

POV BELLA

.

Environ dix minutes après que Jasper soit partit, il revint avec Alice et mes deux petits anges.

**- Bella ! Comment tu vas ma chérie ?**

**- Fatiguée mais ça va Alice, je suis heureuse.**

**- Ça se voit. Félicitation la nouvelle maman.**

**- Merci.**

**- Et merci pour les prénoms également.**

**- Mais de rien. D'ailleurs Alice, j'ai autre chose a te demander. Est ce que tu veux bien être la marraine de Carlie ?**

D'un seul coup son visage se transforma. Elle me donna Carlie et se mit à sauter partout en chuchotant :

**- Ouais, je suis marraine ! Trop bien ! Merci Bella, je t'aime.**

**- Moi aussi Alice. **

Je me suis mise à rire devant son enthousiasme et une infirmière arriva avec deux minuscules biberons.

**- Bonjour Bella. Comment vous sentez vous ?**

**- Un peu fatigué mais heureuse.**

**- Vous allez pouvoir leur donner leur biberon.**

**- D'accord.**

Elle me tendit un biberon pour Carlie et ensuite se tourna vers Jasper.

**- Vous voulez donner celui d'Anthony ?**

**- Euh...**

Il me regarda et je l'encourageais d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête.

**- Vas-y Jasper.**

**- D'accord.**

Il le prit lui aussi et s'est assit dans le fauteuil. Pendant qu'il lui donnait le biberon, Alice les regarda attendrit. Une fois mes deux petits anges nourris, l'infirmière les mis dans leur berceau et ils s'endormirent aussitôt.

**- Je vais les emmener à la nurserie. Reposez vous Bella, vous en avez besoin. Monsieur, madame, je vais vous demander de la laisser de reposer. **

**- Bien sur, nous allons y aller. **

Jasper et Alice m'embrassèrent sur le front et partirent en même temps que l'infirmière et mes deux enfants.

Wow, mes deux enfants. Ça me fais bizarre de me dire ça.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

.

POV JASPER

.

Une fois que nous sommes sortis de l'hôpital, nous sommes rentré chez nous, en face de chez Bella.

**- On devrait peut être prévenir les autres de nous rejoindre ici et de ne pas aller à l'hôpital maintenant.**

**- Oui, c'est une bonne idée.**

**- Est ce que ça va chérit ?**

**- Oui, je suis juste crevé. **

Nous étions installé dans la canapé, j'ai posé ma tête sur les genoux d'Alice et elle commence à passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux et me masser le cuire chevelu. J'adore quand elle me fait ça.

**- Je vais finir par m'endormir Alice si tu continues. **

**- Dors Jasper, tu en as besoin. Je vais appeler les autres. Reposes toi mon amour. **

**- D'accord.**

Je fermais alors les yeux, me laissais aller aux caresses de ma fiancée et je finis par sombrer.

.

POV ALICE

.

Mon dieu, je suis marraine ! Ça y est, les jumeaux sont nés et je suis la plus heureuse des tatas ! Je suis excité comme jamais. J'essais de ne pas trop bouger pour ne réveiller l'ange endormit sur mes genoux et j'attrapais mon téléphone pour appeler le reste de la famille en commençant par Esmée.

**- Allô ?**

**- C'est Alice maman. Vous êtes ou ?**

**- A une heure de chez vous. Comment va Bella ?**

**- Elle va très bien. Les jumeaux sont nés il y a quelques heures et ils sont adorables maman.**

**- J'ai vraiment hâtes de les voir tous les trois. Vous êtes encore à l'hôpital ?**

**- Non. Les visites étaient terminées et Bella et les enfants dormaient alors nous sommes rentré. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'appelles. Il faut que vous veniez à la maison directement puis ce que les visites reprennent demain.**

**- D'accord. Nous venons chez vous alors. Alice, ma fille, j'espère que tu as pris des tas de photos de mes petits enfants.**

**- Oui maman, j'en ai pris plein. Et tu sais quoi maman ?**

**- Dis moi Alice ?**

**- Je suis la marraine de Carlie. **

**- Mais c'est fantastique ma chérie. Je suppose que tu sautes partout. **

**- Tout à l'heure oui mais là non.**

**- Que t'arrives t-il Alice ? Je ne t'ai jamais entendu si calme. **

**- C'est seulement parce que Jasper s'est endormit sur mes genoux alors j'évites de le réveiller, il a besoin de dormir.**

**- Il est si fatigué ?**

**- Il a eu une journée riche en émotions. C'est lui qui a emmené Bella à l'hôpital, il a assisté à l'accouchement, il a été le premier à donner le biberon à Anthony, il a apprit qu'il est le parrain de Carlie et Bella l'a appelée grand frère et lui a dit qu'elle l'aime alors je crois que ça fait beaucoup pour lui. **

**- Oui, c'est compréhensible. Alors les jumeaux s'appellent Carlie et Anthony ?**

**- Oui. C'est très joli hein ?**

**- Oui, c'est magnifique.**

**- Elle leur a donné tous nos prénoms Esmée.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Elle les a appelés Carlie Lily-Rose Esmée Swan et Anthony Jasper Emmett Swan. Anthony pour Edward et Carlie pour Carlisle. **

**- Oh mon dieu !**

**- Oui.**

Au son de la voix de ma mère, je sais qu'elle est très émue.

**- Je vais te laisser maman. Je dois appeler Rose et Em qui ne devraient plus tarder à arriver. A tout à l'heure.**

**- Oui, à plus tard.**

Je raccrochais et appelais Rose dans la foulée.

**- Alice ? Comment va Bella ?**

**- Elle va bien Rose ne t'inquiète pas et les jumeaux également. Ils sont nés il y a quelques heures et ils sont adorables. **

**- J'ai hâtes de les voir. **

**- C'est pour ça que j'appelles. Les visites sont terminées pour aujourd'hui donc venez à la maison au lieu d'aller à l'hôpital. **

**- Très bien. Nous sommes là dans dix minutes.**

**- A tout de suite.**

Je raccrochais et me remis à passer mes doigts dans les cheveux de Jazz.

Mon dieu, j'ai hâtes d'être à demain pour revoir les deux bouts de chou. Dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur eux, j'en suis tout de suite tombé amoureuse. Tout ça m'a donné envie d'avoir des enfants moi aussi. J'espère que Jasper sera lui aussi prêt et d'accord pour en avoir.

La sonnette de la porte m'a tirée de mes réflexions, je me suis levé en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller mon homme et j'ai ouvert la porte à Rose et Em. Tous les deux avaient un sourire radieux, signe qu'ils sont heureux que la famille se soit agrandit.

**- Bonjour vous deux ! Comment vous allez ?**

**- Ça va et toi ?**

**- Tout va bien. **

**- Pourquoi tu chuchotes Alice ?**

**- Jasper dort sur le canapé et je ne veux pas le réveiller.**

**- Il dort à cette heure ci ?**

**- Oui. La journée a été longue pour tout le monde mais surtout pour lui. Venez, je vais vous expliquer. **

Nous nous sommes tous les trois installés dans la cuisine et je leur ai tout expliqué sur l'accouchement, que Jasper y a assisté, les prénoms des enfants, le fait que nous sommes les parrains et marraines de Carlie et que Bella lui ai dit qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle l'a appelée grand frère.

Oui je sais, je ne peux rien garder pour moi.

**- Oui, c'est compréhensible. Les parents arrivent quand ?**

**- Dans moins d'une heure maintenant. Vous voulez voir les photos de votre neveu et nièce ?**

**- Bien sur. **

Je leur montrais alors toutes les photos que j'ai prise, c'est à dire prêt d'une centaine et j'ai commencé le repas. Jasper nous a rejoint quelques minutes avant que nos parents arrivent et nous avons passé une agréable soirée tous ensemble avant d'aller nous coucher.

Le lendemain, à six heures j'étais debout. Je me suis préparé en quatrième vitesse, j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner de tout le monde et je suis allé réveiller ma famille.

**- Allez, tout le monde debout, c'est l'heure !**

**- Bon dieu Alice. Il est sept heure. Les visites ne commencent qu'à dix heures.**

**- Je sais et nous sommes déjà très en retard. Venez, le petit déjeuner est prêt. **

Ils sont tous venus déjeuner en grognant, surtout Emmett et ensuite ils sont allaient se préparer.

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils sont lents, c'est pas possible. A dix heures moins dix, nous sommes partis, enfin !

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

A la semaine prochaine.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci beaucoup de lire mon histoire et de laisser des commentaires, ça me fais plaisir.

Voici mon nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Fin du chapitre précédent :_

_POV ALICE_

_Le lendemain, à six heures j'étais debout. Je me suis préparé en quatrième vitesse, j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner de tout le monde et je suis allé réveiller ma famille._

_**- Allez, tout le monde debout, c'est l'heure !**_

_**- Bon dieu Alice. Il est sept heure. Les visites ne commencent qu'à dix heures.**_

_**- Je sais et nous sommes déjà très en retard. Venez, le petit déjeuner est prêt. **_

_Ils sont tous venus déjeuner en grognant, surtout Emmett et ensuite ils sont allaient se préparer._

_Mais qu'est ce qu'ils sont lents, c'est pas possible. A dix heures moins dix, nous sommes partis, enfin !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12**

**.**

**POV BELLA**

**.**

Il est dix heures pile et devinez qui vient juste de franchir la porte de ma chambre en courant ? En plein dans le mile, Alice. Et même pas un bonjour, rien. Elle s'est littéralement jetée sur les jumeaux.

**- Comment vont mes deux bébés favoris ? Mais regardez comment vous êtes habillé ! C'est honteux !**

**- Bonjour à toi aussi Alice, j'espère que tu vas bien.**

**- Oui, bonjour Bella. Il faut que je les changent avant que les autres arrivent.**

**- Non Alice.**

Elle me regarda avec les yeux écarquillés. A mon avis personne n'ose lui dire non mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

**- Pardon ?**

**- Mes enfants sont très bien comme ils sont Alice. Je les aient habillés ainsi tout à l'heure et je ne changerais strictement rien. Est ce que c'est clair ?**

**- Comme de l'eau de roche.**

**- Merci. Alors, comment ça va ?**

**- Très bien et toi ?**

**- Ça va. J'ai hâtes de rentrer chez moi.**

Alice n'eue pas le temps de répondre, la porte s'est de nouveau ouverte sur le reste de la famille.

**- Bella, ma chérie !**

**- Bonjour Esmée.**

**- Comment vas tu ?**

**- Ça va merci. Bonjour tout le monde.**

**- Bonjour Bella.**

**- Allez, approchez. Voici les deux nouveaux membres de la famille, Carlie et Anthony. Je suis sur qu'Alice vous a tout racontée sur l'histoire des prénoms donc je ne vais pas vous le dire une nouvelle fois. Vous voulez les prendre ?**

**- On peut ?**

**- Bien sur.**

Esmée et Carlisle prirent Carlie et Emmett et Rosalie ont pris Anthony. D'ailleurs, il est temps de leur demander à eux aussi.

**- Rose, Emmett, vous accepteriez d'être le parrain et la marraine d'Anthony ?**

Emmett eu un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et une larme coula sur la joue de Rose.

**- Oui Belle, nous en serions ravis. **

**- Merci.**

Quand j'ai tourné la tête, je remarquais Alice assise sur une chaise, les bras croisés et une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Bien sur Jasper le remarqua également.

**- Est ce que ça va Alice ?**

Elle ne répondit pas mais marmonna dans sa barbe.

**- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ma chérie ?**

**- Elle est fâchée contre moi Jazz.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Elle n'aime pas les tenues des jumeaux et j'ai refusé qu'elle les changent. **

**- D'accord, j'ai compris.**

**.**

POV JASPER

.

Je me suis accroupis devant la femme de ma vie et je l'ai regardé dans ses magnifiques yeux verts.

**- Alice, mon amour, tu ne peux pas décider de la tenue des jumeaux. Ce sont les enfants de Bella, c'est à elle seule de décider. Je sais que tu voulais bien faire ma puce mais si Bella a besoin d'un coup de main, elle te le demandera mais tu ne peux pas prendre les décisions à sa place. Tu peux leur offrir toutes les tenues que tu veux mais c'est Bella qui décidera quand les mettre. Tu feras ce que tu veux quand il s'agira de nos enfants. **

**- Je veux les mêmes Jasper. **

**- On aura des enfants Alice, je te le promet mais pas tout de suite. Laisse moi me remettre de l'accouchement de Bella d'accord ?**

**- Oui mais rien ne nous empêche de nous entraîner en attendant.**

Mon dieu que je l'aime cette femme. Il n'y en a pas deux comme elle.

**- C'est vrai, tu as raison.**

Je l'ai embrassé, prise dans es bras, me suis sur sa chaise et l'ai assise sur mes genoux.

**- Ça y est, tu es plus calme ma puce ?**

**- Oui. Merci Jasper.**

**- Mais de rien.**

Je reportais mon attention sur Emmett, Rose, Carlisle et Esmée qui étaient avec les jumeaux. Ils en sont tous les quatre tombés amoureux, comme nous le sommes Alice et moi. Quand je regardais Bella, je vis un sourire sur ses lèvres mais il y a toujours cette lueur de tristesse dans son regard.

**- Est ce que ça va Bella ?**

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et son sourire s'agrandit.

**- Ça va Jazz, tout va bien.**

Je voyais bien qu'elle me mentait mais je la laisse faire, je préfère qu'elle vienne se confier une fois qu'elle sera prête.

**- D'accord.**

En tout nous sommes resté deux bonnes heures à l'hôpital jusqu'à ce que Bella nous mette dehors pour aller déjeuner. Quand nous sommes revenus, Bella et les jumeaux dormaient paisiblement.

Quelques jours après, quand nous sommes arrivé dans la chambre de Bella, nous l'avons découvert avec les jumeaux assise sur son lit et habillés. Ils sont prêts à partir.

**- Euh Bella, tu es sur que tu peux déjà partir ?**

**- Bien sur pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que je sais que tu détestes les hôpitaux et tu ferrais tout pour sortir, même à nous faire croire que tu as le feu vert du toubib. **

**- Regardes sur la feuille si tu ne me crois pas. **

Bella me tendit un papier et la signature du médecin au bas de la page me prouva qu'elle pouvait belle et bien sortir. Mais un doute persistait quand même. Je sais que Bella est capable de tout.

**- Tu n'as pas falsifiés la signature au moins Bella ?**

Elle prit un air faussement outré mais je voyais bien qu'elle s'amusait avec moi.

**- Mais enfin Jasper, pour qui tu me prends ? Je te rappelles que j'ai été élevé par des militaires et Carlisle. Comment veux tu que je fasse quelque chose comme ça ?**

**- C'est vrai oui. **

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Carlisle et je vis qu'il a été très touché par les paroles de Bella. Pour lui ça veut dire qu'elle commence à comprendre qu'elle fait partit de la famille et qu'elle le considère un peu comme un père.

**- Alors, vous voulez bien nous ramener à la maison ?**

**- Mais bien sur ma chérie. **

Esmée prit Bella dans ses bras et Emmett et moi avons pris les maxis avec les jumeaux. Nous les avons installé dans la voiture de Carlisle et Bella monta entre ses enfants.

.

POV BELLA

.

Que ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi. Je vais pouvoir retrouver mon lit et manger quelque chose de meilleur que cette merde qu'il serve à l'hôpital.

A peine arrivé, avec Jasper nous sommes allé mettre les petits dans leur chambre, dans leur petit lit pendant que les autres se sont installé dans les canapés du salon. Une fois les jumeaux couchés, je les regardais du bord de leur lit et je sentis la présence de Jasper dans mon dos.

**- J'ai peur Jazz. **

**- De quoi ?**

**- De ne pas m'en sortir. A l'hôpital j'avais les infirmières pour m'aider et veiller à ce que tout ailles pour le mieux mais maintenant que je vais être seule ici avec mes deux petits anges, j'ai peur de faire quelque chose de travers. Les autres femmes qui mettent au monde des enfants ont leur conjoint pour les aider et les soutenir mais pas moi. Comment je vais faire si je suis une mauvaise mère Jasper ? Je ne veux pas être comme mes parents. **

**- Tu ne serras pas comme eux Bella tout simplement parce que tu ne reproduiras pas les mêmes erreurs qu'eux parce qu'ils t'on fais souffrir et toi, tu aimes trop tes enfants pour leur faire du mal. Et tu n'es pas seule Bella. Tu as toute une famille avec toi. Alice et moi sommes en face et tu peux venir dès que tu en as le besoin, tu peux appeler Esmée dès que tu hésites pour quelque chose. Tu peux joindre Carlisle si les enfants sont malades et Emmett si tu veux rire un bon coup. Nous serons toujours là pour toi petite Bella. **

**- Merci grand frère. **

Il me prit dans ses bras et je me sentis en sécurité.

Quelques minutes après, nous sommes allé rejoindre le reste de la famille dans le salon et nous avons parlé de tout et de rien mais surtout des jumeaux.

**- Au faite Bella, comment vas tu faire pour la fac ?**

**- Je vais reprendre qu'à la rentrée et pour mon boulot, je suis en congé maternité. **

**- C'est très bien. Tu vas venir quand à la maison ?**

**- Je viendrais pour noël en même temps que Jasper et Alice. **

**- Tu pourras monter avec nous si tu veux Bella. **

**- C'est gentil Jasper mais avec toutes les valises d'Alice plus maintenant les jumeaux et leurs affaires, une voiture ne sera pas assez. **

**- Ouais, tu n'as pas tord. **

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrais ma voiture et on se retrouvera à la villa.**

**- Pourquoi se retrouvera ? Tu ne vas pas nous suivre ?**

**- Au départ si mais les jumeaux doivent manger et je dois les changer souvent. Je n'arriverais pas à vous suivre. **

**- On peut s'arrêter avec toi si tu veux.**

**- C'est gentil de le proposer mais ça ira merci. **

**- Donc tu seras à la maison début décembre ?**

**- Oui. Euh...est ce que...**

Mince, je ne vais pas y arriver.

**- Est ce qu'Edward sera là ?**

**- Oui ma chérie. Il sera là quand tu arriveras. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous serrons tous là également pour te soutenir quand tu lui diras. **

**- Merci Esmée. Je vais avoir besoin de vous tous.**

Oui, sans eux je n'y arriverais pas.

Après mon accouchement, Rose et Em sont restés une semaine avant de devoir retourner en cours et Esmée et Carlisle sont resté deux semaines avant que ce dernier ne soit rappelé par l'hôpital.

J'ai à peu près réussis à tout gérer avec les jumeaux mais ce fut très difficile au départ. Heureusement que Jasper et Alice étaient là pour m'aider ou j'aurais eu beaucoup de mal à m'en sortir. Jamais je pourrais les remercier pour tout ce qu'ils ont fais pour moi.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

A la semaine prochaine avec la découverte d'Edward !


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je suis contente que ça vous plaise et merci de me lire.

Maintenant place au chapitre et à la réaction d'Edward tant attendu. J'espère qu'elle vous conviendra.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Fin du chapitre précédent :_

_._

_Après mon accouchement, Rose et Em sont restés une semaine avant de devoir retourner en cours et Esmée et Carlisle sont resté deux semaines avant que ce dernier ne soit rappelé par l'hôpital._

_J'ai à peu près réussis à tout gérer avec les jumeaux mais ce fut très difficile au départ. Heureusement que Jasper et Alice étaient là pour m'aider ou j'aurais eu beaucoup de mal à m'en sortir. Jamais je pourrais les remercier pour tout ce qu'ils ont fais pour moi._

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**.**

**POV BELLA**

**.**

Là, je suis sur le départ avec mes enfants. Ils auront bientôt deux mois et nous allons fêter noël chez leurs grands-parents, avec toute la famille dont Edward, leur père qui ne sait toujours pas qu'il est père mais je vais lui dire.

Nous avons donc pris la route tous les trois et après plusieurs heures de route et plusieurs arrêts, nous sommes enfin arrivés.

A peine avais-je coupé le moteur de la voiture, qu'Esmée est sortit à toute vitesse.

**- Bella ! Comment tu vas ma chérie ?**

Elle me serra dans ses bras et fit un magnifique sourire en regardant les enfants qui sont encore dans la voiture.

**- Et comment vont mes petits enfants chéris ?**

**- Ils vont bien. Vous voulez bien en prendre un le temps que je prenne l'autre et les valises ?**

**- Bien sur mais attends ma chérie. Carlisle, Jasper et Emmett, venez descendre les valises de Bella et le deuxième bébé.**

D'un seul coup, les trois garçons sortirent de la maison en courant tout en se chamaillant pour savoir qui allait prendre l'autre bébé. Avec Esmée nous avons beaucoup ris, surtout quand Rose est sortit et qu'elle a prit Carlie, coupant l'herbe sous le pied aux garçons. Ils se sont donc occupés tous les trois des valises et nous sommes entré dans la villa.

En entrant dans le salon, je découvris Alice et Edward en train de parler. Quand il releva la tête vers moi, son sourire s'effaça.

**- Bella !**

Comme à son habitude, Alice me sauta dans les bras.

**- Tu as fais bon voyage ?**

**- Oui, merci. Les jumeaux ont été assez calmes.**

Quand les mots sont sortis de ma bouche, je vis Edward froncer les sourcils.

A cet instant Esmée et Rose arrivèrent avec les jumeaux dans leurs bras et le reste de la famille suivis.

**- Tu fais du baby sitting maintenant ?**

**- Euh non Edward. Se sont mes enfants.**

Voilà, une partie de la bombe est lâchée.

Résultat ? Bah il ne se fit pas attendre.

D'un seul coup je vis ses traits se transformer. Il passa de la surprise à la colère noire.

Oh là, ça sent mauvais pour moi ça.

**- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton temps. Avec moi tu jouais les saintes ni touche mais en réalité tu es juste une salope qui a le feu au cul. A peine je t'ai laissé tomber que tu te faisais baiser et engrosser par un connard. Je me demande si j'ai vraiment compter pour toi puis ce qu'une fois que je t'ai largué, tu as sauté sur tout ce qui bouge. D'ailleurs j'en viens à croire que tu m'as trompé plus d'une fois et si je ne t'avais pas dépucelée, j'en viendrais à croire que tous les militaires te sont passés dessus. Je suis sur que tu ne sais même pas qui est le père de tes mioches, surement un coup d'un soir. Tu me dégoutes. Tu n'as rien à foutre ici, ce n'est pas ta famille. Alors prends tes bâtards et casses toi !**

**- Edward ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive bon sang ?!**

**- Elle n'a rien à foutre ici maman. Nous l'avons peut être recueillis mais vous n'êtes pas ses parents et vous, vous n'êtes pas ses frères et sœurs. Je préfère me casser que de rester à côté de cette garce et de ses bâtards. **

J'étais toujours sous le choc de son petit discours mais je repris très vite mes esprits en entendant ses paroles. Il va trop loin, beaucoup trop loin.

Edward prit ses clés et commença à partir.

**- Esmée, tu m'en voudrais si j'abimais un peu ton fils ?**

**- Non ma chérie, je te laisse faire mais évites de le défigurer quand même. **

Wow, à première vu il a déçu tout le monde pour qu'Esmée, sa propre mère me laisse le démolir.

Je pris donc le même chemin que ce salop et le rattrapais très vite.

**- Edward !**

Il se retourna et mon premier coup partit.

Là tout de suite, je suis contente d'avoir passé des années en école militaire.

Je le frappais deux fois au visage, j'enchaînais avec des coups dans le ventre et je finis en beauté avec un coup de genou bien placé dans ses parties. Une fois qu'il était à terre, je m'accroupis, le pris par les cheveux et le remontais jusqu'au mien.

**- Ecoutes moi bien Cullen. Tu peux me traiter de tous les noms, de salope, pute, garce et j'en passe mais je t'interdis d'insulter mes enfants. Ils n'ont peut être pas de père mais crois moi, ils seront bientôt mieux sans ce pauvre type tu peux me croire. Ne t'avises plus jamais de parler d'eux ainsi devant moi est ce que c'est clair ?**

Ce minable n'a même pas ouvert la bouche, il a juste fait oui de la tête, c'est vraiment un lâche.

Je le relâchais et retournais à l'intérieur pour m'effondrer sur le canapé. J'entendis la voiture de mon ex partir et très vite, ma famille qui avait assistée à toute la scène sans agir, est venu me rejoindre et je me retrouvais dans les bras de Jasper.

**- Il a raison. Nous n'avons rien à faire ici. Nous allons rentrer. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir ici. Je suis désolée Esmée. **

**- Non Bella, tu n'iras nul part. Tu vas fêter noël avec nous. Nous invitons qui nous voulons et je veux être présente pour le premier noël de mes petits enfants. Vous faites partis de la famille. **

Pendant le discours d'Esmée, mes larmes se sont mises à couler et je les essuyais très vite avant de la prendre dans mes bras.

**- Je suis désolée d'avoir gâchée votre noël Esmée. **

**- Tu ne gâches rien ma chérie. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Edward s'est emporté. **

**- Je ne vais pas pouvoir lui dire. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait me faire plus de mal qu'il m'en a déjà fait. Je refuse que mes enfants souffrent à cause de lui. **

**- Je comprends Bella. Nous comprenons tous Bella. **

**- Oui. Edward a été beaucoup trop loin. C'est peut être mon fils mais je refuse de laisser passer ça. Vas te reposer Bella, nous nous occupons des enfants. **

**- Merci Carlisle mais...**

**- Non Bella, il n'y a pas de mais. Tu es épuisé alors vas te reposer, c'est un ordre du médecin. **

**- D'accord, vous avez gagnés. Ou est ce que je peux m'installer ?**

**- Dans ta chambre Bella, elle est toujours à la même place. **

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Bien sur ma chérie.**

**- Merci. Au faite, il va bien ?**

Ils n'ont pas eu besoin de chercher longtemps pour savoir de qui je parlais.

**- Tu l'as bien amoché mais oui, il va plutôt bien. Vas te reposer maintenant. **

**- Merci. **

Je pris les escaliers et retrouvais ma chambre. Wow, ils ont tout laissé comme c'était avant. A chaque fois ils trouvent un moyen pour me prouver que je fais vraiment partis de la famille. En plus il y a un petit lit pour les jumeaux à côté de mon lit.

**- Est ce que ça va ma puce ?**

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Jasper, toujours là pour moi.

**- J'ai connu mieux mais ça va Jasper, merci. **

**- Tu sais, Edward est un vrai crétin. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait réagir comme ça. Il ne t'a même pas laissé le temps de t'expliquer. Il était juste...**

**- En colère, très en colère. **

**- Tu veux que j'ailles lui parler ?**

**- Non Jasper. C'est finis, je ne le veux plus dans ma vie n'y dans celle de mes enfants. Je dois les protéger. **

**- Je comprends. Allais, viens là ma belle. **

Jazz était installé dans mon lit et il tendit ses bras vers moi. Je m'y blottis et je finis par m'endormir.

.

**POV JASPER**

**.**

Une fois Bella endormit, je redescendis au salon.

**- Comment va-t-elle Jasper ?**

**- Un peu secouée et fatiguée mais ça va aller. Elle s'est endormit. Et elle ne veut plus jamais avoir à faire à Edward. Elle veut protéger les jumeaux mais elle également. **

**- C'est normal. Bella aimait Edward et elle l'aime surement encore un peu mais il l'a fait beaucoup trop souffrir pour son bien. Il l'a quand même traité de pute et de salope sans compter qu'il a dit que les jumeaux sont de bâtards. Si ça venait de quelqu'un d'autre, ça l'aurait beaucoup moins touché. Elle a besoin de temps pour ravoir confiance en elle. **

Bah ça alors, Emmett m'étonnera toujours. Il peut jouer les gamins mais deux minutes après, il peut faire preuve d'une grande maturité.

Pendant que Bella se reposait et qu'Esmée et les deux filles étaient en cuisine, nous avons gardés les jumeaux et parlé de tout et de rien. Quelques minutes après, Esmée demanda à Emmett d'aller réveiller Bella pour le dîner.

.

**POV BELLA**

**.**

Quand je sentis des caresses sur mes cheveux, je commençais à ouvrir doucement les yeux.

**- Hé, bonjour la marmotte, bien dormis ?**

**- Oui, merci Emmett. J'ai dormis longtemps ?**

**- Quelques heures, c'est l'heure du dîner. **

**- Wow, je suis désolée. **

**- C'est rien t'inquiète pas petite sœur. Allais, viens manger. **

**- Oui. **

Je le serrais dans mes bras et nous avons été rejoindre notre famille.

**- Bella, tu vas mieux ?**

**- Oui merci. Esmée, vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ?**

**- Non merci Bella, ça ira. Vas profiter de tes enfants avant que quelqu'un d'autre se les appropries. **

**- D'accord. Est ce qu'ils ont déjà mangés ?**

**- Oui, il y a dix minutes. **

**- Vous auriez dû m'appeler. **

**- Non, Emmett et Carlisle s'en sont chargés. **

**- Et nous en sommes ravis. J'adore ses petits bouts. **

**- Je vais allé les mettre dans le lit dans ma chambre, ils y seront mieux. **

**- Oui, tu as raison. **

J'attrapais les deux maxis et allais coucher mes bébés dans leur lits.

**- Voilà mes chéris, vous serez beaucoup mieux ici. **

Je déposais un baiser sur leur front et redescendis en bas pour manger avec les autres. Quelques heures après la fin du repas, nous sommes allé nous coucher. J'ai relativement bien dormis si je ne compte pas les fois ou je me suis levé pour nourrir ou changer mes enfants.

Ce fut ainsi que je profitais de mes vacances. Je profitais de la présence de ma famille, nous avons fêté noël et je n'ai pas revu une seule fois Edward. Ce qui franchement m'a soulagé. A la fin je suis donc rentré chez moi en même temps qu'Alice et Jasper, j'ai repris les cours en mettant les jumeaux à la crèche et je vais travailler au café pendant qu'ils sont à l'arrière.

Début février, alors que je sortais Carlie de la voiture, un étudiant est venu vers moi.

**- Bonjour. **

**- Bonjour. **

**- Est ce que je peux t'aider ?**

Il est mignon mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut ?

**- Euh pourquoi tu veux m'aider ?**

**- Ça fait quelques semaines que je t'ai remarqué mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de venir avant...**

**- Je te plais c'est ça ?**

Bah quoi ? Oui, je suis assez directe.

**- Euh...oui. **

**- Et ça ne te fais pas peur que j'ai deux enfants ?**

**- Non. Ils sont adorables. Comment ils s'appellent ?**

**- Carlie qui est à tes pieds et Anthony que je vais sortir de la voiture.**

**- Quel âge ils ont ?**

**- Cinq mois. **

**- Et le papa ?**

**- Y a pas de papa. **

**- D'accord. Alors, je peux t'aider ?**

**- Très bien. Prends le maxi de Carlie s'il te plait. Je prends Tony et on les emmènent à la crèche. **

**- D'accord. **

Il attrapa Carlie et nous avons avancé vers la garderie.

**- Au faite, je suis Jackson. **

**- Bella.**

**- Oui, je sais. **

Je lui souris et nous avons déposé les jumeaux.

**- Alors, tu suis quel cursus ?**

**- Je suis en théâtre, je veux devenir acteur ou musicien.**

**- C'est super. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire en quoi je suis.**

**- En littérature.**

**- C'est exacte. Tu sais d'autres choses comme ça ?**

**- Euh non, c'est tout. Alors, tu serais d'accord pour qu'on apprenne à se connaitre ?**

**- Et bien oui, pourquoi pas. Je dois aller en cours là mais t'as qu'a passer au café à la fin de tes cours, je bosse là-bas.**

**- Et les jumeaux ?**

Wow, il ne me connait presque pas mais il s'inquiète pour mes enfants ? Je ne dois pas le laisser passer celui là.

**- Je les prends avec moi. Je dois vraiment y aller. Merci pour ton aide et passes au café quand tu veux. **

Je commençais à partir en marchant très vite jusqu'à ce qu'il me rappelle.

**- Quel café ?**

**- Carmen's café.**

Nous n'avons rien ajouté et nous sommes partis chacun de notre côté. A la fin de mes cours, j'ai récupéré mes enfants et je suis allé bosser. Une heure après, je fus heureuse de voir Jackson arriver.

**- Ça va Jackson depuis tout à l'heure ?**

**- Oui et toi ?**

**- Ça va. Je te serre quelque chose ?**

**- Un café s'il te plait. **

**- D'accord, ça arrive. **

Je lui servis son café et je suis allé chercher Tony qui commençait à pleurer. Evidemment Carlie se mit elle aussi à pleurer quand j'étais occupé à nourrir son frère.

**- Mince !**

**- Attends, donnes le moi et occupes toi de Carlie. **

**- Tu es sur ?**

**- Mais oui. **

Je donnais donc Tony à Jackson qui finit de le nourrir. Pendant ce temps j'ai pris ma fille pour lui donner son biberon.

Jackson s'est vraiment comment y faire avec les enfants. D'habitude les jumeaux rechignent à aller avec d'autre personne qu'ils ne connaissent pas mais avec Jackson, tout va bien, ils ne disent rien.

C'est vraiment super. Si quelque chose doit se passer entre Jackson et moi, je sais au moins qu'il aimera mes enfants et que se sera réciproque.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas déçu !

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ça m'a fait plaisir.

Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard mais voici mon nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre précédent :_

_Je lui servis son café et je suis allé chercher Tony qui commençait à pleurer. Evidemment Carlie se mit elle aussi à pleurer quand j'étais occupé à nourrir son frère._

_**- Mince !**_

_**- Attends, donnes le moi et occupes toi de Carlie. **_

_**- Tu es sur ?**_

_**- Mais oui. **_

_Je donnais donc Tony à Jackson qui finit de le nourrir. Pendant ce temps j'ai pris ma fille pour lui donner son biberon._

_Jackson s'est vraiment comment y faire avec les enfants. D'habitude les jumeaux rechignent à aller avec d'autre personne qu'ils ne connaissent pas mais avec Jackson, tout va bien, ils ne disent rien._

_C'est vraiment super. Si quelque chose doit se passer entre Jackson et moi, je sais au moins qu'il aimera mes enfants et que se sera réciproque._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14**

**.**

**POV BELLA**

**.**

Durant les semaines et les mois suivant, je me suis beaucoup rapproché de Jackson. Nous sommes sortis au parc avec les jumeaux plusieurs fois par semaine et nous avons beaucoup parlé. Il est vraiment sympa et aime mes enfants. Jasper et Alice le connaisse et ils s'entendent très bien tous les trois. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir dans ma vie, il a réussit à me faire voir que tout le monde n'est pas comme Edward et il a réussit a gagner ma confiance. En gros, il est génial.

Jusque là, je n'étais pas prête a avoir une relation à cause du mal que m'a fait Edward mais Jackson m'a rassuré et grâce à lui j'ai de nouveau confiance en moi. Il est d'ailleurs au courant de toute mon histoire d et maintenant je suis prête à donner une chance à Jay comme il me l'a demandé il y a quelques semaines. C'est pour cela que je l'ai invité à venir dîner chez moi aujourd'hui.

**- J'ai bien réfléchis Jackson. **

**- Ah oui et à quoi ?**

**- A propos de la chance que tu voudrais. **

**- Oh. **

Je vis son visage ce fermer, surement parce qu'il pense que je vais lui refuser encore une fois.

Pour le rassurer, je me suis alors levé de ma chaise et je suis allé m'installer sur ses genoux.

Oui, je sais, je suis rapide mais c'est comme ça.

Et j'ai finis par l'embrasser. Surpris sur le coup, il ne bougea pas mais il finit par se détendre et me rendre mon baiser. Baiser qui finit par prendre de l'ampleur car quand il lécha ma lèvre, j'ouvrais la bouche pour lui laisser accès à ma langue. Elles commencèrent une danse sensuelle et se cherchèrent avant que nous soyons obligé de nous séparer pour respirer.

**- Wow.**

**- Oui, tu l'as dis. **

**- Qu'est ce qui t'as fais changer d'avis ?**

**- Tu as réussis à recoller les morceaux de mon cœur brisé par Edward. Tu as écouté mon histoire sans me juger, n'y t'en servir contre moi et tu as réussis à faire en sorte que j'ai de nouveau confiance en moi. Tu es un homme parfait Jackson et tu aimes mes enfants comme s'ils étaient les tiens. Mon cœur t'appartient depuis la seconde ou j'ai croisé ton regard mais il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour le comprendre, me fier à toi et savoir que tu ne me ferais jamais de mal. **

**- Jamais Bella, je te le promet. **

**- Alors embrasses moi. **

**- Avec joie. **

Il m'embrassa de nouveau mais fougueusement cette fois et il me serra plus étroitement dans ses bras. Une de ses mains passa sous mon maillot et caressa le bas de mon dos.

**- J'ai envie de toi Bella. **

**- Moi aussi Jackson. **

**- Ou sont les enfants ?**

**- Chez Jasper. **

Il sourit et m'embrassa avec plus de passion. Il me souleva et m'emmena dans ma chambre. Il m'allongea doucement sur le lit et ses lèvres descendirent dans mon cou.

Mon dieu, je vais mourir de combustion s'il continu comme ça. Ça me fait tellement de bien.

Ses lèvres et sa langue continues leur œuvre sur mes clavicules et il passa ses mains sous mon maillot pour prendre mes seins en coupe. Il commence à triturer mes tétons par dessus mon sous-vêtement et mon dos se cambra tout seul. Il finit par enfin enlever mon maillot et mon soutien-gorge a suivit dans la foulée. Mes mains, jusque là restées inactives commencèrent à caresser le dos de mon apollon et je lui enlevai son maillot. Mes mains reprirent leur découverte et explorèrent son torse et ses abdos. Ses lèvres descendirent encore plus bas et il commença à lécher, sucer, téter et mordiller un de mes tétons pendant que ses doigts trituraient, caressaient et pinçaient l'autre.

**- Mon dieu Jackson, c'est tellement bon. **

Je passais mes mains sur ses fesses et les pressaient ce qui le fit grogner.

Mon dieu que j'aime ce son.

Je passais mes mains dans son jean et caressais son sexe très dur et imposant. J'ai encore récolté plusieurs grognements qui m'ont fais mouiller encore plus. Il se débarrassa du reste de nos vêtements à tous les deux et présenta son gland à mon entrée après qu'il ai mit un préservatif. Il plongea son regard dans le mien pour me demander silencieusement mon accord.

**- Vas-y. **

Et il s'enfonça doucement en moi. Au fond de mon ventre, il s'immobilisa pour me laisser le temps de m'ajuster. Quand j'ai commencé à bouger mes hanches, Jackson se mit à faire de vas et viens mais pas assez rapides à mon goût.

**- Plus vite, plus fort !**

Il augmenta alors la cadence et nous avons fini par venir tous les deux quelques minutes après. Après avoir repris pied après nos orgasmes fabuleux dans mon cas, Jackson s'est laissé tomber à mes côté et m'a attiré à lui. Ma tête posée sur son torse, j'ai finis par m'endormir sous ses caresses dans mes cheveux.

Mais c'est quoi ce truc chaud qui m'enserre comme ça ?

J'ai ouvert un œil et oh surprise, il s'agit d'un bras. Pourquoi un corps est collé au mien ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

Et soudain, toute la soirée d'hier m'est revenu en mémoire d'un seul coup. Le dîner avec Jackson, ma pseudo déclaration et notre nuit. Une merveilleuse soirée.

Je me suis tourné de son côté et me suis blottis un peu plus contre lui.

Bah oui, autant en profiter.

**- Bonjour me puce. **

Mince, j'avais pas vu qu'il était réveillé.

**- Bonjour. Désolée si je t'ai réveillé. **

**- Ce n'est pas le cas ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as bien dormis ?**

**- Oui. C'est la première bonne nuit que je passe en plus d'un an et je crois que c'est grâce à toi. **

**- Je suis heureux que tu te sentes bien. **

Il embrassa le haut de ma tête et caressa mes cheveux.

**- Et toi, tu as bien dormis ?**

**- Mieux que d'habitude. Je t'aime Bella. **

**- Je crois que je t'aime aussi. **

Je tournais la tête et l'embrassais avec passion.

**- J'ai encore envie de toi ma belle. **

**- Moi aussi Jackson mais Jasper va ramener les enfants dans une demie heure. **

**- Et alors, on a largement le temps pour...**

**- Que tu me baises et on va gagner du temps en allant dans la douche.**

Je me retournais et vis mon homme avec les yeux plein de surprise et de désir. Je baissais les yeux et remarquais que sa virilité avait grossit et durcit après mes paroles.

Bah ça alors, Jackson aime quand je lui dis des mots crus.

Je replongeais mon regard dans le sien et caressais son torse.

**- Tu aimes ça Jackson ? Tu aimes que je te dises que je veux que tu me baises dans la douche ?**

Ses yeux sont devenus encore plus noirs.

**- Arrêtes ça Bella ou tu vas me trouver. **

**- Tout ce que je veux c'est avoir ta grosse queue bien dure au fond de moi. **

D'un coup, Jackson se redressa en m'emmenant avec lui dans la salle de bain. Nous sommes entré dans la douche, il m'a soulevée et plaquée contre l'une des parois, a allumé l'eau chaude et m'a pénétré d'un coup assez brutal.

Oh là, je crois que je viens de réveiller le loup et qu'il m'a trouvé.

**- Oh mon dieu ! Continues, c'est trop bon !**

**- Je - ne - compte - pas - m'arrêter. **

Il a ponctué chaque mots d'un profond coup de rein.

**- Je vais venir ma belle, viens avec moi. **

Sa main descendit entre nous et stimula mon clitoris. Quelques secondes après, je sentis mes parois se resserrer autour de sa verge.

**- JACKSON !**

**- BELLA !**

Sa tête retomba sur mon épaule et nous sommes resté ainsi le temps de retrouver nos esprits, notre respiration et nos forces pour nous relever.

**- Est ce que ça va ?**

**- Oui et toi ?**

**- Ça va. On devrait finir de se préparer mon amour. **

Mon amour. J'adore ses petits surnoms mais celui là est de loin mon préféré.

**- Oui, tu as raison. **

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois chastement et nous avons finis de nous préparer. Quand nous étions en train de prendre notre petit déjeuner, nous fûmes interrompu par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

Mes petits anges !

**- Je vais ouvrir. **

Je me suis précipité sur la porte et j'ai ouvert la porte à la volée sur Jazz et Alice.

**- Mes chéris ! Vous m'avez manqués !**

**- Toi aussi tu nous as manqué Bella.**

**- Je ne parlais pas de toi Jazz mais de mes deux petits anges. **

Je pris mes deux bébés dans mes bras et les embrassais partout sur le visage.

Nous sommes allé rejoindre Jackson qui me pris tout de suite les enfants le temps que je leur fasse à manger.

**- Alice, Jasper, vous voulez déjeuner avec nous ?**

**- C'est gentille Bella mais on a déjà prévu quelque chose alors nous allons y aller. **

**- D'accord et encore merci. **

**- Mais de rien, ça nous a fais plaisir. Au faite, Rose et Emmett viennent pour les vacances d'avril. **

**- C'est super, ils me manquent tous les deux. **

**- Oui, à nous aussi. Allez, passez une bonne journée les tourtereaux. **

**- Merci, vous aussi. **

Et ils sont partis.

Une fois les biberons prêts, Jackson s'occupa de nourrir Tony et moi je m'occupais de Carlie.

**- Je les adorent ces deux petits bouts. Ils sont aussi beaux que leur maman.**

**- Merci. Je suis heureuse que tu les aiment, ça compte beaucoup pour moi.**

**- Je ne vois pas comment je ne pourrais pas les aimer. Je t'aime plus que tout Bella et je prends tout de toi. **

**- Merci mon cœur. **

Une fois les petits bouts rassasiés, nous avons été nous poser dans le canapé du salon pour regarder la télé. Jackson s'allongea et posa sa tête sur mes genoux. J'avais Carlie dans mes bras et Jay avait Tony allongé sur son torse. Je passais ma main dans les cheveux de mon homme et mes trois amours ont finis par s'endormir. Je les ai laissé se reposer pendant que je finissais de regarder le film. Environ une heure après, Jay se réveilla doucement.

**- Ça va chérit ?**

**- Oui merci. J'ai dormis longtemps ?**

**- Un peu plus d'une heure. **

**- Oh. Je suis désolé ma belle. **

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va, y a pas de mal. Je vais aller coucher les petits. **

**- Attends, je viens avec toi. **

**- Si tu veux. **

Nous avons pris les jumeaux sans les réveiller et nous sommes allé les mettre dans leur chambre. Une fois fais, nous avons finis en cuisine pour préparer le repas.

**- Tu seras là demain ?**

**- Bien sur pourquoi ?**

Jackson a commencé à passer des castings et auditions pour trouver un rôle dans un film et je sais qu'il doit bientôt partir pour quelques jours pour en passer quelques uns à Los Angeles.

**- Je sais que tu dois bientôt aller à L.A.**

**- Je n'ai pas encore la date précise. C'est surement pour la semaine prochain mais pour rien au monde je manquerais les uns ans des bouts de choux. **

**- Merci. **

**- Tu n'as pas à me remercier ma puce, c'est normal. Je vous aime tous les trois. **

**- Moi aussi je t'aime. Tu vas me manquer. **

**- Toi aussi ma puce mais ce n'est que pour quelques jours, je reviendrais vite. **

**- T'as intérêt. **

Il me fit son magnifique sourire et nous nous sommes installé à table.

**- A quelle heure vient ta famille ?**

**- Ils doivent arriver dans l'après-midi et ils vont rester le week-end. **

**- Mince, on n'aura pas beaucoup de temps pour nous. **

**- Non mais je suis contente de revoir Carlisle et Esmée, ils me manquent, tout comme Rose et Emmett. **

**- Je comprends et si tu ne veux pas aller à Forks c'est pour éviter Edward c'est ça ?**

**- Oui. Je sais que ça fait presque un an mais je ne veux pas revivre ça. **

**- Il va bien falloir que tu y retournes un jour. **

**- Je sais. On doit y aller passer les vacances de février avec les enfants. Ça sera pour fêter l'anniversaire de mariage d'Esmée et Carlisle alors pour eux je vais faire le déplacement. D'ailleurs, tu veux venir avec nous ?**

**- Oui, avec plaisir. **

**- Dis Jay, pourquoi tu ne parles jamais de ta famille ?**

**- Oh. Euh...je suis fils unique et mes parents sont décédés dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais dix-neuf ans. Pour le reste, je ne connais personne. **

**- Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne savais pas. **

**- T'inquiète, ça va et maintenant c'est toi ma famille, toi et les jumeaux. **

**- Je t'aime. **

**- Moi aussi je t'aime. **

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa fougueusement. Et encore une fois nous avons finis nus et dans mon lit.

Quelques heures après, nous avons accueillis Carlisle et Esmée ainsi que Rose et Em qui nous ont fait la surprise de venir passer le week-end avec nous pour fêter l'anniversaire des jumeaux.

* * *

Voilà, à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !


	15. Chapter 15

****Bonjour tout le monde !

Alors, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais les deux dernières semaines ont été chargées.

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ça me fais plaisir.

Donc voici mon nouveau chapitre.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Fin du chapitre 14 :_

_**- A quelle heure vient ta famille ?**_

_**- Ils doivent arriver dans l****'****après-midi et ils vont rester le week-end. **_

_**- Mince, on n****'****aura pas beaucoup de temps pour nous. **_

_**- Non mais je suis contente de revoir Carlisle et Esmée, ils me manquent, tout comme Rose et Emmett. **_

_**- Je comprends et si tu ne veux pas aller à Forks c****'****est pour éviter Edward c****'****est ça ?**_

_**- Oui. Je sais que ça fait presque un an mais je ne veux pas revivre ça. **_

_**- Il va bien falloir que tu y retournes un jour. **_

_**- Je sais. On doit y aller passer les vacances de février avec les enfants. Ça sera pour fêter l****'****anniversaire de mariage d****'****Esmée et Carlisle alors pour eux je vais faire le déplacement. D****'****ailleurs, tu veux venir avec nous ?**_

_**- Oui, avec plaisir. **_

_**- Dis Jay, pourquoi tu ne parles jamais de ta famille ?**_

_**- Oh. Euh...je suis fils unique et mes parents sont décédés dans un accident de voiture quand j****'****avais dix-neuf ans. Pour le reste, je ne connais personne. **_

_**- Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne savais pas. **_

_**- T****'****inquiète, ça va et maintenant c****'****est toi ma famille, toi et les jumeaux. **_

_**- Je t****'****aime. **_

_**- Moi aussi je t****'****aime. **_

_Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa fougueusement. Et encore une fois nous avons finis nus et dans mon lit._

_Quelques heures après, nous avons accueillis Carlisle et Esmée ainsi que Rose et Em qui nous ont fait la surprise de venir passer le week-end avec nous pour fêter l'anniversaire des jumeaux._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15**

**.**

**POV BELLA**

**.**

C'est dur de les voir repartir, ils me manquent beaucoup tous les quatre. Et chose encore plus difficile, l'amour de ma vie vient de partir pour L.A. Même si je sais qu'il est partit là-bas pour trouver un rôle, et que je le soutiens à 100%, j'ai quand même hâtes qu'il rentre à la maison. En attendant, je m'occupe de mes petits anges, j'étudies pour mes cours et je passe du temps avec Jasper et Alice. Heureusement qu'ils sont là tous les deux.

Je fus sortis de mes pensées par la sonnerie de mon téléphone.

**- Allô ?**

**- Bonjour mon cœur.**

**- Jay, chérit, je suis contente de t'entendre !**

**- Moi aussi ma puce. Comment vous allez ?**

**- On va très bien et toi ?**

**- Ça va mais vous me manquez. **

**- Toi aussi tu me manques, tu nous manques. Comment se passe les auditions ?**

**- Très bien. Mieux que bien même. **

**- Tu as eu un rôle ?!**

**- Oui !**

**- Je suis heureuse pour toi Jay.**

**- Moi aussi je suis content mais...euh...**

Oh là, quand il hésite comme ça, c'est qu'il a une mauvaise nouvelle à m'annoncer.

**- Qu'est ce qui ce passe Jackson ?**

**- Et bien l'audition que j'ai passée était à la dernière minute. Les répétitions commencent dans deux jours et ensuite, c'est le tournage. **

**- Oh...**

**- Je ne vais pas pouvoir rentrer tout de suite ma puce.**

Oui, j'avais cru comprendre. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire ça, je ne veux pas le culpabiliser.

**- Ça va durer combien de temps ?**

**- J'en aurais pour six mois, peut être plus mais dès que j'ai des vacances et des jours de repos, je reviendrais. Et quand les jumeaux seront plus grands, vous pourrez prendre l'avion pour me rejoindre. En attendant, on s'appellera tous les jours. **

**- D'accord. Tu vas habiter ou ?**

**- Je suis logé à l'hôtel avec tous les acteurs du film.**

**- Ils sont connus ?**

**- Pas mal oui ! Je suis avec Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart, Kellan Lutz, Nikki Reed, Taylor Lautner et plein d'autres. **

**- Wow, c'est du beau monde. **

**- Oui, exactement. Je suis si heureux que mon rêve se réalise ma Bella, tu ne peux pas savoir. **

**- Moi aussi je suis heureuse pour toi mon amour. **

**- Je dois y aller ma puce, j'ai du travail. Dis, est ce que tu peux m'envoyer des affaires ? Je t'enverrais l'adresse par message. **

**- Bien sur, je vais tout préparer et te l'envoyer au plus vite. **

**- Merci. Je t'aime, vous allez me manquer. Embrasses les enfants pour moi. **

**- Moi aussi je...**

Je ne pus finir ma phrase car il avait déjà raccroché.

**- ...je t'aime. **

Il ne va pas revenir. Il est partit et il ne va pas revenir avant six mois à par en coup de vent. Mais comment je vais vivre sans lui ? Comment nous allons vivre loin de lui ?

Je me laissais glisser contre le mur de mon salon et je finis par terre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté ainsi mais les pleurs de mes enfants m'ont ramenés à la réalité. Même si Jackson n'est plus là, la vie continue et mes enfants ont besoin de moi.

Je me suis donc repris en main et je suis allé les chercher dans leur chambre. Je les ai placé dans leur chaise haute le temps que je leur prépare leurs petits pots. Une fois mes petits monstres nourris, je les ais remis dans leurs trotteurs pour qu'ils puissent voyager dans le salon. Quelques minutes après, on frappa à la porte. Je suis allé ouvrir et je fus heureuse de voir Jasper.

**- Oh là, qu'est qui t'arrive ma belle ?**

**- Bonjour à toi aussi Jasper. **

Je l'ai laissé entrer et je suis repartis sur le canapé regarder mes enfants jouer.

**- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Bella ?**

**- Ça va, t'inquiète pas. **

**- Il y a un problème avec les jumeaux ?**

**- Non, ils vont très bien. Regardes les. **

Il regarda les petits et un petit sourires se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**- Ils sont adorables. **

**- Oui. **

**- Alors c'est Jackson hein ?**

**- Tu ne laisseras pas tomber hein ?**

**- Non. Ma petite sœur est mal et je veux savoir pourquoi.**

C'est génial d'avoir une famille mais des fois c'est très chiant aussi.

**- Jackson m'a appelé tout à l'heure. Il a passé un casting et il a été prit. **

**- Mais c'est super. C'est quoi le problème alors ?**

**- C'est un projet qui va durer plus de six mois et il commence dans deux jours. **

**- Je vois. Il ne va pas revenir ?**

**- Non, pas pour l'instant. Il reviendra quand il aura des vacances ou des jours de repos. Et quand les enfants seront plus âgés, nous irons le voir là-bas. **

**- C'est son métier qui veut ça Bella mais il sera toujours là pour toi et les jumeaux. **

**- Je l'espère. Je ne veux pas le perdre. J'ai réussis à me remettre de ma rupture avec Edward grâce aux jumeaux mais s'il m'arrive la même chose avec Jackson, je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir. **

**- Nous serons toujours là pour toi Bella. Tu as une famille maintenant et on ne te laissera pas tomber. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, Jackson t'aime et il ne te laissera pas tomber. **

**- Je l'espère. **

**- Viens là ma belle. **

Il me tendis les bras et je me blottis dedans avec joie.

**- Merci grand frère. **

**- Mais de rien. Je serrais toujours là pour toi. **

**- Moi aussi je serrais toujours là pour toi Jasper. **

**- Je sais ma belle. **

**- Au faite, pourquoi tu venais nous voir ?**

**- Ah oui, avec Alice nous vous invitons tous les trois à manger ce soir. **

**- Merci mais...**

**- Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Vous venez et c'est tout. Allais, prépares toi, tu viens passer la journée avec nous à la maison et c'est non négociable. **

**- Ok. Tu peux garder les enfants le temps que je me change ?**

**- Bien sur. **

Je suis donc allé dans ma chambre, je me suis changé, j'ai pris les affaires de mes enfants et nous sommes partis passer l'après-midi chez Jasper et Alice.

Ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien, ils ont réussis à me remonter le moral.

Et les jours, les semaines et les mois ont passés. Avant noël, je n'ai vu Jay que deux jours. Pour noël il est venu passer une petite semaine avec nous avant de repartir. Il a manqué les premiers pas des jumeaux ainsi que leur premiers mots, « papa » et « maman ». Je sais que c'est son travail mais il nous manque. Anthony et Carlie le réclame souvent. Ils l'appellent papa et me montrent en même temps sa photo. C'est très difficile mais nous devons faire avec.

Demain, nous partons à Forks pour fêter l'anniversaire de mariage de mes parents. Oui, je commence à considérer Carlisle et Esmée comme mes parents, mais je ne leur ai encore jamais dis. Nous allons donc partir avec Alice et Jasper de bonne heure, pour que les enfants dorment en route et pour que nous puissions arriver vers neuf heure.

En arrivant le lendemain à la villa, Esmée nous a tout de suite sautée dessus pour ensuite s'occuper de ses petits enfants. Carlisle arriva derrière elle et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il regarda Esmée. Même après toutes ses années, leur amour est toujours comme au premier jour et je les envies pour ça.

**- Bonjour Carlisle. **

**- Bonjour ma grande, comment tu vas ?**

**- Ça va merci et toi ?**

Son regard s'est illuminé et un magnifique sourire s'est dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu dire pour qu'il soit si heureux ?

**- Toi !?**

Ça y est, j'ai compris.

**- Oui, pourquoi je vouvoierais mes parents ?**

Cette fois ce sont des larmes qui ont envahis ses yeux.

**- Ça va Carlisle ?**

**- Oui. C'est juste l'émotion. C'est la première fois que tu nous considère comme tes parents. **

**- J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte mais maintenant c'est fait papa. **

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et il me serra dans ses bras.

**- Merci ma chérie, merci beaucoup. Allais viens. **

**- Oui. **

**- Au faite, Edward et Tanya sont ici. **

**- Je m'en doutais mais je ne vais pas faire d'esclandre, c'est votre week-end. **

**- Merci. Alors, est ce que Jackson va nous rejoindre ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Il était en tournage donc il n'est pas sur de pouvoir se libérer. **

**- Ça va quand même aller pour toi ?**

**- Mais bien sur, je suis là pour Esmée et toi. Allais, allons sauver mes enfants avant que leur grand-mère les ait étouffée dans ses bras. **

**- C'est une bonne idée oui. **

Nous sommes donc entrer dans la villa et nous avons rejoins notre famille. Rose et Emmett me serrèrent dans leur bras pour me dire bonjour et je ne fis qu'un signe de tête en direction d'Edward et Tanya en guise de bonjour.

**- Edward, Tanya. **

**- Bonjour Bella. **

**- Bella. **

Rien de plus, et ça me conviens. Cependant je voyais bien qu'Edward regardait mes enfants avec insistance. Il a du remarquer leurs yeux verts émeraudes ainsi que leur cheveux couleur bronze. Plus les petits grandissent, plus ils ressemblent à Edward.

Avant que nous passions à table, j'emmenais les jumeaux dans la cuisine pour leur donner à manger. Pendant que leurs petits pots chauffaient, mon téléphone sonna.

**- Allô ?**

**- Salut chérie !**

**- Jay ! Comment tu vas ?**

**- Ça va ma puce et toi ?**

**- Tout va bien. Tu vas pouvoir nous rejoindre ?**

**- Oui. Je suis sur la route. Je serrais là dans l'après-midi. **

**- C'est génial. Merci Jay. **

**- C'est normal ma chérie. Je suis heureux de vous retrouver tous les trois. Vous me manquez. **

**- Toi aussi tu nous manque. **

**- A tout à l'heure. **

**- Oui. Je t'aime. **

**- Moi aussi. **

Je raccrochais et un sourire idiot j'en suis sur se dessina sur mes lèvres.

Je nourris mes enfants et je les ais installé dans leur trotteurs avant d'aller rejoindre ma famille.

**- Alors Bella, ou est le père des enfants ?**

Bien sur Tanya n'a pas mit longtemps avant de m'attaquer.

**- Je ne veux pas en parler. **

**- Oh je vois. Il t'a laissé tomber. Remarque, ça ne m'étonne pas. **

Je ne répliquais rien mais je voyais mes frères et sœurs grimacer.

**- Arrêtes Tanya. **

**- Bah quoi ? Je dis juste la vérité. C'est normal que personne ne veule d'elle et de ses mioches. **

**- Désolée de te décevoir Tanya mais mes mioches et moi comme tu dis avons quelqu'un dans notre vie. J'ai un homme dans ma vie et mes enfants ont un père. **

**- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi n'est il pas là ?**

**- Il travaillait mais il vient de m'appeler, il est sur la route. **

**- J'ai hâte de voir quel plouc tu as réussis à te dégoter. **

**- Tu vas être bluffés. **

**- J'en doute. **

Je regardais ma famille et vis qu'ils avaient tous un sourire sur les lèvres. Oh oui, elle va tomber de haut, de très haut.

Dans l'après-midi, on frappa à la porte de la villa. Esmée se précipita vers la porte et ouvrit à mon homme.

**- Jackson ! Je suis heureuse que tu es pu venir. Tu vas bien ?**

**- Ça va, merci Esmée et vous ?**

**- Tout va très bien. Entres mon grand. **

**- Merci. **

Il entra dans le salon et me sourit. Je reportais mon attention sur Tanya et je la vis écarquiller les yeux.

**- Esmée ! Vous ne m'aviez pas dis que vous aviez demandé à une célébrité de chanter à votre anniversaire ! **

**- Une célébrité ? Oh ! Je n'y avais même pas songé Jackson. Je crois que je ne t'ai que collé l'étiquette de beau-fils, comme toute la famille. **

**- Beau-fils ?**

Oui, là Tanya ne comprend plus rien mais c'est normal quand on a le QI d'une huître.

**- Oui Tanya, je te présente « le plouc » ,comme tu le dis si bien, qui partage ma vie. **

Elle me regarda avec des yeux écarquillés et se leva d'un bon pour aller rejoindre Jay.

**- Bonjour, je suis Tanya !**

**- Salut. Un plouc ?**

**- Désolée. Je ne pensais pas que Bella pouvait trouver un homme tel que vous. Vous pourriez me chanter une chanson et me faire un autographe ?**

**- Euh bien sur Tallia mais plus tard s'il vous plait. Je voudrais aller dire bonjour à ma femme, mes enfants et ma famille. **

**- Euh bien sur et c'est Tanya mon prénom.**

Jackson n'écoutait déjà plus Tanya et se dirigea vers moi. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et Tanya ma regarda avec méchanceté.

L'homme de ma vie vient vers moi, il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa fougueusement.

**- Hum, tu m'as manqué mon amour. **

**- Toi aussi ma puce. Tu vas bien ?**

**- Ça va oui et toi ?**

**- Ça va mieux maintenant. Et les enfants ?**

**- Ils vont bien. Vas les voir, ils vont être ravis. **

A peine j'ai finis de dire ma phrase, que les enfants sont arrivés.

**- Papa !**

**- Papa !**

**- Hey ! Bonjour mes chéris.**

Il les prit tous les deux dans ses bras et leur fit des bisous et des câlins. Toute ma famille était attendrit sauf Tanya et Edward bien sur. Ce dernier regardait Jay et les enfants avec tristesse et curiosité. Je crois que c'est le moment.

**- Edward, est ce que je peux te parler en privé ?**

**- Bien sur. **

**- On va sur la terrasse ?**

**- Oui. **

Jay me fit un regard entendu, il sait très bien ce que je vais faire. Nous sommes sortis tous les deux et nous sommes installé sur la balancelle.

Mon dieu, comment je vais lui expliquer ça ?

**- Je suppose que tu as des questions à me poser ?**

**- En effet oui. Quel âge ont-ils ?**

**- Presque un an et demi. **

**- Comment ils s'appellent ?**

**- Carlie et Anthony. Je suppose que tu as remarqué...**

**- La couleur de leurs yeux et de leur cheveux ? Oui, ils sont identiques aux miens. **

**- Effectivement. **

**- Donc, tu ne m'as jamais trompé ?**

**- Non. Tu as toujours été le seul jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Jackson quand les jumeaux avaient six mois. Il m'a tout de suite plu mais j'ai du attendre longtemps avant d'accepter de m'ouvrir totalement à lui et de lui ouvrir mon cœur. Il a du me rassurer des milliers de fois à cause de ce que tu m'as dis. Tu m'as complètement brisé et je pensais que personne ne pourrait jamais m'aimer. Mais il a réussit et j'ai réappris à faire confiance et surtout avoir confiance en moi. Quand je suis partis, je ne savais pas que j'étais enceinte, je l'ai découvert quelques temps après. Je l'ai caché à tout le monde. Carlisle et Esmée l'ont découvert à trois mois et le reste de la famille à cinq mois de grossesse. Je voulais te le dire à noël mais tu ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. Après tout ce que tu m'as dis, je ne voulais plus te voir pour que je ne souffre plus et que tu ne fasses aucun mal à mes enfants. Si je te dis tout ça aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas parce que je veux quelque chose de toi, au contraire. Mais tu allais finir par remarquer que mes enfants te ressemble beaucoup alors je voulais te prévenir. Maintenant que tu sais que tu as des enfants Edward, je vais te demander de faire un choix. Deux solutions s'offrent à toi. Tu peux faire partis intégrante de la vie des jumeaux mais sans jamais en repartir ou alors tu peux me signer ce papier. C'est pour renoncer à tes droits parentaux sur eux et me les laisser et tu ne ferras jamais partis de leur vie. S'ils demandent quelque chose sur toi, je leur dirais. S'ils veulent te retrouver et te voir, je ne m'y opposerais pas mais je t'interdis de les faire souffrir Edward. **

**- Je comprends. **

**- Je te laisse jusque la fin de la semaine pour te décider. Parles en avec Tanya et prends une décision. **

**- D'accord. **

Je le laissais seule sur la terrasse et allais rejoindre Jay et mes enfants.

* * *

Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Que va choisir Edward ? Comment ça va se passer avec Tanya ?

Se sera dans le prochain chapitre qui arrivera plus vite, c'est promis et avec un POV Edward.

A la semaine prochaine !


	16. Chapter 16

****Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait plaisir !

Voici mon avant dernier chapitre, le prochain est l'épilogue !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

****_Fin du chapitre précédent :_

_**- Donc, tu ne m****'****as jamais trompé ?**_

_**- Non. Tu as toujours été le seul jusqu****'****à ce que je rencontre Jackson quand les jumeaux avaient six mois. Il m****'****a tout de suite plu mais j****'****ai du attendre longtemps avant d****'****accepter de m****'****ouvrir totalement à lui et de lui ouvrir mon cœur. Il a du me rassurer des milliers de fois à cause de ce que tu m****'****as dis. Tu m****'****as complètement brisé et je pensais que personne ne pourrait jamais m****'****aimer. Mais il a réussit et j****'****ai réappris à faire confiance et surtout avoir confiance en moi. Quand je suis partis, je ne savais pas que j****'****étais enceinte, je l****'****ai découvert quelques temps après. Je l****'****ai caché à tout le monde. Carlisle et Esmée l****'****ont découvert à trois mois et le reste de la famille à cinq mois de grossesse. Je voulais te le dire à noël mais tu ne m****'****en a pas laissé le temps. Après tout ce que tu m****'****as dis, je ne voulais plus te voir pour que je ne souffre plus et que tu ne fasses aucun mal à mes enfants. Si je te dis tout ça aujourd****'****hui, ce n****'****est pas parce que je veux quelque chose de toi, au contraire. Mais tu allais finir par remarquer que mes enfants te ressemble beaucoup alors je voulais te prévenir. Maintenant que tu sais que tu as des enfants Edward, je vais te demander de faire un choix. Deux solutions s****'****offrent à toi. Tu peux faire partis intégrante de la vie des jumeaux mais sans jamais en repartir ou alors tu peux me signer ce papier. C****'****est pour renoncer à tes droits parentaux sur eux et me les laisser et tu ne ferras jamais partis de leur vie. S****'****ils demandent quelque chose sur toi, je leur dirais. S****'****ils veulent te retrouver et te voir, je ne m****'****y opposerais pas mais je t****'****interdis de les faire souffrir Edward. **_

_**- Je comprends. **_

_**- Je te laisse jusque la fin de la semaine pour te décider. Parles en avec Tanya et prends une décision. **_

_**- D****'****accord. **_

_Je le laissais seule sur la terrasse et allais rejoindre Jay et mes enfants._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16**

**.**

**POV EDWARD**

**.**

Je suis vraiment un abrutit.

J'avais tout, j'étais populaire, toutes les filles étaient à mes pieds, surtout Tanya, la plus belle fille de tout le lycée.

J'étais heureux jusqu'à ce qu'elle débarque, Bella. Cette fille a tout changée. Elle a retournée complètement mon monde. Elle m'a rendue complètement dingue. Je suis tout de suite tombé sous son charme. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je l'ai si mal traité mais j'avais peur de tout perdre. Si je m'affichais avec elle, comme ma famille l'a fait, tout le lycée se serait foutu de ma gueule, enfin c'est ce que je croyais. J'étais fou amoureux de Bella et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'est d'être avec elle.

Nos vacances en Floride avaient été formidables, les meilleures de toutes justement parce que j'étais avec Bella et que je pouvais être moi même. Elle s'était donnée à moi pendant ces vacances et les nuits suivantes ont été merveilleuses, les plus belles de toute ma vie. Et par ma faute tout c'est terminé brutalement. Je n'aurais jamais du lui dire toutes ces horreurs, je m'en suis toujours voulu et je m'en voudrais toujours. Ma famille m'a bien punie également en arrêtant de me parler pendant des mois mais ce n'était pas encore assez, j'aurais du beaucoup plus souffrir, au moins autant que Bella.

Et quelques mois plus tard, elle revient pour Noël et pour m'annoncer une nouvelle pour le moins surprenante mais encore une fois j'ai joué au con. Je l'ai traité de tous les pires noms possibles à cause de ma jalousie.

Vous voulez surement savoir pourquoi j'ai agis ainsi ? Et bien tout simplement parce que je l'aime, je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Mais la peur de voire ma vie changer radicalement même en bien m'a terrifié au plus haut point.

C'est pour ça que je me suis rabattue sur Tanya. Elle ne demande pas grand chose à part du sexe et de l'argent. Tout est simple avec elle et je suis sur que ma vie restera la même. Je sais que c'est dégueulasse mais c'est ainsi, je suis comme ça.

Je pensais d'ailleurs que ma vie pénard allait rester comme telle mais c'est sans compter sur Bella qui a toujours une surprise cachée derrière elle. Et cette surprise n'est rien d'autre que des enfants, mes enfants.

Je suis père. Je suis le papa de deux magnifiques petits bouts de chou. Mais pourquoi je n'ai pas écouté Bella à Noël au lieu de l'agresser comme je l'ai fais à cause de ma stupide jalousie ? Je suis vraiment nul. Et maintenant je suis terrifié à l'idée de faire le mauvais choix. Est ce que je dois apprendre à les connaitre ou alors faire comme si je n'étais pas au courant ? En parler, je dois en parler à Tanya et à ma famille. Peut être qu'ils pouvoir m'aider. Oui, je vais leur demander conseil.

Je me suis levé et je suis allé chercher Tanya pour aller rejoindre ma famille.

**- Est ce que ça va Edward ?**

**- Pas vraiment. J'ai besoin de votre aide. **

**- Bien sur. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

Je regardais Bella et en un regard, elle comprit.

**- Viens Jackson, on va se balader. Je peux laisser les petits ?**

Je lui fis oui de la tête et elle partit avec Jackson.

**- Alors, que veux tu nous dire chérit ?**

**- Bella m'a expliquée pour les jumeaux. **

**- Oh !**

**- Oui. **

**- C'est quoi l'histoire avec les mioches de la trainée ?**

**- Ne parles pas d'elle comme ça Tanya, ni de Bella, ni des enfants parce que se sont les miens. **

**- Non, c'est impossible. Tu n'as pas pu coucher avec elle. **

**- Si. Nous étions ensemble. Elle est partit à cause de moi. Maintenant elle me demande de choisir entre avoir les jumeaux dans ma vie ou signer un papier comme quoi j'abandonne mes droits parentaux mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. **

**- Mais c'est tout vu, tu vas signer ce foutu papier. Je ne veux pas d'enfants dans ma vie. **

**- Non. Edward, écoutes moi. Ce que Bella te demande est très difficile pour elle comme pour toi mais c'est également un merveilleux cadeau. N'écoutes personne d'autre que toi, écoutes ton cœur. Regardes les Edward. Maintenant que tu sais qu'ils sont ton sang et ta chair, est ce que tu peux vivre sans les voir ?**

Ma mère a raison, je dois faire le choix pour moi parce que je suis celui qui va devoir vivre avec cette décision jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

**- Je refuse d'être en charge des enfants de cette fille. Et qui te dis que tu es réellement leur père ? Tu devrais faire un test de paternité. **

**- Mais tu es aveugle ou quoi Tanya ? Regardes les, ils me ressemblent. Ce sont bien mes enfants. **

**- Tu vas devoir choisir Edward. C'est sois les enfants, sois moi. **

Je crois que ma décision est prise. Je veux voir mes enfants grandir et être près d'eux. Je veux faire partis de leur vie.

**- Ma décision est prise. **

**- Très bien mon amour, signes maintenant. **

**- Non Tanya. Je ne veux pas signer ça. Je veux faire partis de la vie de mes enfants. Maintenant à choisir entre eux et toi, ce sont eux que je choisis. Je suis sur que Bella et Jackson sont de très bons parents et qu'ils s'occupent très bien d'eux mais je veux m'occuper de mes enfants également. **

**- Tout est finis entre nous Edward. **

**- Très bien, vas t'en alors. **

Elle se leva en quatrième vitesse et quitta la maison.

**- Je suis contente que tu es pris cette décision mon chérit. Tu vas voir, tu ne vas pas le regretter. **

**- J'en suis sur. Je vais allé voir Bella. **

**- Vas-y. **

Je suis donc sortis et je suis allé voir Bella et Jackson.

**- Bella ?**

Elle se retourna et me sourit.

**- Edward. Tu as pris une décision hein ?**

**- Oui et je voudrais faire partis de la vie de mes enfants. **

**- Je suis contente que tu ai pris cette décision.**

**- Moi aussi j'en suis heureux. Alors, comment on fait maintenant ?**

**- Pour commencer, ou est ce que tu habites ?**

**- A New-York.**

**- C'est déjà une bonne chose, nous sommes dans la même ville. Donc pour commencer tu peux venir les voir à la maison quand tu le souhaites et quand ils seront un peu plus grands, tu pourras les prendre. **

**- D'accord, ça me va. **

**- Ok. On en reparlera à New-York. Et pour Tanya ?**

**- Elle ne l'a pas acceptée alors je l'ai quitté. J'ai déjà raté beaucoup de choses et j'ai pas mal foiré avec toi Bella alors je vais me rattraper. Et je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dis, je n'aurais jamais du te dire tout ça. **

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est du passé et je m'en suis remise. **

**- Peut être mais ça n'efface pas tout. Je suis désolé. **

**- Allez, c'est bon Edward. On peut rentrer maintenant ou Jay et moi sommes encore virés de la villa ?**

**- Non, vous pouvez rentrer. Et Jackson, merci de prendre soin de Bella et de mes enfants. **

**- Je les aiment c'est tout et ce sont aussi mes enfants. Je suis heureux que tu veuilles les connaitre, ils sont supers mais si tu leurs fais du mal, père biologique ou pas, je te démolis moi même est ce que c'est clair ?**

Au moins il n'y va pas par quatre chemins.

**- Comme de l'eau de roche. **

Nous sommes rentré et nous sommes allé rejoindre notre famille.

Durant la semaine de vacances, j'ai commencé à faire la connaissance de mes enfants et à m'occuper d'eux. Ce sont de vrais petits anges et je les aime déjà. J'ai également réappris à connaitre Bella. C'est vraiment une personne formidable et je regrette de ne pas avoir été là pour l'aider quand elle en avait besoin mais je serais là maintenant.

.

**POV BELLA**

**.**

Je suis heureuse qu'Edward commence à s'occuper de ses enfants, il s'attache à eux et ça me fait plaisir. De toute façon tout le monde tombe amoureux de ces deux petits amours.

Après une semaine de vacances et l'anniversaire de mariage de Carlisle et Esmée passé, nous sommes tous rentrés chez nous. Jay est resté à nos côtés deux jours de plus avant de repartir à L.A. Edward quand à lui vient vois les jumeaux tous les jours dès qu'il avait finit les cours.

Comme Edward était tous les jours à la maison, nous avons beaucoup parlé et notre relation c'est beaucoup améliorée. Nous sommes redevenu amis et au fil du temps il est devenu un bon ami. Pour l'instant tout va bien même si Jackson me manque.

Notre famille est enfin complète.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

A la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre !


	17. Chapter 17

****Bonjour tout le monde !

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris.

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ça m'a fait plaisir.

Donc, voici le dernier chapitre de mon histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre précédent :**_

**POV BELLA**

Je suis heureuse qu'Edward commence à s'occuper de ses enfants, il s'attache à eux et ça me fait plaisir. De toute façon tout le monde tombe amoureux de ces deux petits amours.

Après une semaine de vacances et l'anniversaire de mariage de Carlisle et Esmée passé, nous sommes tous rentrés chez nous. Jay est resté à nos côtés deux jours de plus avant de repartir à L.A. Edward quand à lui vient vois les jumeaux tous les jours dès qu'il avait finit les cours.

Comme Edward était tous les jours à la maison, nous avons beaucoup parlé et notre relation c'est beaucoup améliorée. Nous sommes redevenu amis et au fil du temps il est devenu un bon ami. Pour l'instant tout va bien même si Jackson me manque.

Notre famille est enfin complète.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17**

**.**

Epilogue

.

POV BELLA (10 ans après)

.

11 ans, mes bébés ont 11 ans aujourd'hui. Mes petits anges ont grandis.

.

En 10 ans, beaucoup de choses se sont produites.

.

Tout d'abord, ça fait six ans que Jay et moi sommes marié. Nous sommes souvent séparés parce qu'il est devenu une star, c'est maintenant quelqu'un de célèbre mon petit mari. Quand il ne peut pas revenir, nous allons le voir avec les enfants mais il fait tout son possible pour revenir le plus souvent possible. Quand à moi, je travaille dans une maison d'édition très réputée.

Nous avons aussi eu deux autres enfants, Stefan, 8 ans et Cassie qui elle en a 6.

Oui, nous avons une grande famille et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire surtout qu'elle ne se limite pas à nous six.

.

Il y a également Rosalie et Emmett qui sont marié depuis 8 ans. Ils ont eu deux enfants tous les deux. Kyle qui a 9 ans et Lou qui en a 7.

Oui, ils se sont marié une fois que Rose eue accouchée parce qu'elle refusait d'avoir l'air grosse dans sa robe de mariée. Oui, elle ne change pas.

Rosalie travaille comme institutrice en maternelle, ce qu'elle a toujours voulue faire.

Quand à Emmett, il a ouvert sa propre salle de sport. Elle marche très bien et a beaucoup de succès donc, beaucoup de clients.

.

Jasper et Alice eux sont également marié mais depuis cinq ans.

Ils sont également les heureux parents de Lili 8 ans et Diego 6 ans.

Alice est célèbre dans le monde de la mode, elle a sa propre collection de vêtements.

Quand à Jazz, il a son propre cabinet de psychologie.

.

Edward lui a trouvé la femme de sa vie. Je vous rassure tout de suite, ce n'est pas Tanya. Non, il s'agit de Mackenna, une très gentille jeune femme que j'aime beaucoup.

Ils sont marié et ont eux aussi deux enfants. Enzo et Elena qui ont 7 et 5 ans.

Edward est professeur de piano au conservatoire et Mackenna est médecin.

Mes rapports avec Edward vont beaucoup mieux, nous sommes de bons amis maintenant, ce qui ravis les enfants et la famille.

.

Nous avons tous déménagés pour nous rapprocher de nos parents.

.

Carlisle et Esmée ont tous les deux pris leur retraite et sont heureux de pouvoir s'occuper de leurs petits enfants. Ils les gâtent beaucoup même si les parents ne sont pas vraiment d'accord.

.

Alors voilà, aujourd'hui nous sommes tous plus heureux et amoureux que jamais. Tout va bien pour tout le monde et nous en profitons.

.

Nous avons une famille aimante, en bonne santé et formidable, chose que beaucoup de personnes n'ont pas la chance d'avoir.

.

Nous profitons de la vie avec les personnes que nous aimons alors que demander de plus ?

.

Grâce à cette famille, ma famille, j'ai arrêté de survivre pour enfin commencer à vivre.

* * *

Voilà, je sais que ce dernier chapitre est très court mais je n'étais pas vraiment inspiré.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et d'avoir laissé des messages.

A la prochaine avec une nouvelle histoire !


End file.
